


Attraverso le tenebre, alla ricerca della luce

by AkaneMikael



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: M/M, after oficial final, dark path, seeking light, turbid instincts, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Rusty ha sempre sentito questa somiglianza profonda con Stroh, tanto da diventarne ossessionato per la paura di essere come lui, dentro di sé. E se alla fine della serie non l'avesse ucciso ma fosse scappato? E se il loro primo incontro risalisse al lavoro che Rusty faceva prima di diventare testimone contro Stroh? E se Rusty e Ricky dopo la morte di Sharon si avvicinassero molto, molto di più? E se ci fosse qualcosa che in realtà Stroh vuole da Rusty, qualcosa che non centra nulla con la vendetta?Il viaggio nelle tenebre non è veloce, ma molto lento. Così come quello verso la luce.





	1. Testa

**Author's Note:**

> la serie TV è Major Crime. Quel che c’è da sapere è questo: Sharon è la madre adottiva di Rusty, che muore alla fine dell’ultima serie di MC. Rusty ha un passato terribile, vissuto per strada, abbandonato dalla madre e picchiato dal compagno della stessa, è per molto tempo stato da solo a cavarsela prostituendosi. In seguito si è imbattuto in Philip Stroh, un avvocato serial killer di donne molto pericoloso e psicopatico. Finito come testimone, è stato costretto a rimanere sotto l’ala protettiva del Capitano Sharon Reydor. Inizialmente selvaggio ed in lotta con tutti, piano piano si fa addomesticare, matura, cresce e cambia radicalmente. I due instaurano un bellissimo rapporto di madre e figlio e lei lo adotta. Rusty, che intanto ammette di essere gay e comincia una lunga e complicata relazione con Gus che poi finisce, si diploma, si laurea e intraprende la strada di giurisprudenza volendo fare il procuratore. Il suo passato lo tormenta e gli rimane attaccato addosso questa ossessione per il proprio lato oscuro, dovuto anche alle molte somiglianze con la vita di Philip Stroh che fra una vicenda e l’altra riesce a scappare di prigione e a far perdere svariate volte le sue tracce. Ricky è il figlio biologico di Sharon (che muore alla fine della serie e che aveva un’altra figlia, Emily). Non vivono insieme, lui vive e lavora fuori Los Angeles, ma dopo un inizio a singhiozzo, i due ragazzi si accettano e diventano affiatati. Nel telefilm i due non hanno un rapporto speciale perché Ricky compare poco, però siccome a me piace quel po’ che hanno mostrato ho voluto fare la mia versione del post MC.   
> Al contrario della serie originale, qua Philip all’inizio era cliente di Rusty nonostante lui fosse ossessionato ed uccidesse donne per colpa di sua madre. Qua Rusty e Gus si lasciano definitivamente. Poco dopo la morte di Sharon, Rusty e Ricky si avvicinano ulteriormente e si mettono insieme. Ma, cosa ancor più importante, qua Philip alla fine scappa, Rusty non lo uccide e ne rimane ovviamente ossessionato tanto che continua le sue ricerche convinto di doverlo trovare ed uccidere.  
> La mia fic si muove fra azione (non moltissima in realtà), erotismo (molto e soprattutto oscuro) e introspezioni (molte anche qua). Si incentra in particolare sul concetto di luce ed ombra che vivono insieme all’interno di Rusty, sul suo spaccarsi e tirarsi da un lato all’altro, su come affronta questo dualismo che lo ossessiona sempre più fino a fare una serie di errori e su quanto sia forte questa specie di richiamo al lato oscuro (per citare Star Wars). Ma ovviamente anche di come oltre alle tenebre ci sia la luce e di come Ricky lavorerà cercando di salvarlo come prima di lui aveva fatto sua madre.   
> La fic è completa, conta 11 capitoli e ci sono pezzi ed argomenti molto delicati, certi passaggi dovrebbero lasciare il lettore parecchio interdetto e confuso, spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro in questo suo viaggio nelle tenebre e nella luce. Ci sono anche dei flashback che mostrano certi momenti della relazione fra Rusty e Ricky.  
> Pubblicherò più o meno un capitolo a settimana.   
> Nella mia pagina su FB avverto quando aggiorno: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/  
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane

ATTRAVERSO LE TENEBRE, ALLA RICERCA DELLA LUCE

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20ricky3.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20ricky.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20ricky2.png)

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20philip.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20philip2.png)

  
1\. TESTA  
  
Lui era tornato, aveva ucciso tutti i suoi conti in sospeso, si era vendicato di chiunque, poi aveva preso i soldi di sua madre per passare il resto della sua vita dall’altra parte del mondo ed era tornato a sparire senza ingaggiare alcuna lotta contro la polizia e la tanto odiata unità di Crimini Maggiori.   
Nessuno scontro, nessuna resa dei conti, nessun faccia a faccia.   
Così, in silenzio, si volatilizzò lasciandolo lì, vivo, a crogiolarsi nelle eterne tormentate domande che mai avrebbero trovato risposta se non in un solo modo.  
E la prima di quelle era perché non l’aveva ucciso?  
Non solo non l’aveva cercato, ma perché non l’aveva ucciso?   
Si era vendicato di tutti, aveva ucciso anche chi non era riuscito ad uccidere al primo colpo, tutti tranne lui, lui che l’aveva davvero rovinato, il vero colpevole della sua disfatta.   
Se ora avrebbe fatto il fuggitivo a vita vivendo come un ratto coi soldi della madre, era solo colpa sua eppure dopo essere tornato ed averlo sfiorato e fatto piazza pulita su ogni essere che aveva incrociato il cammino col suo, non l’aveva nemmeno guardato.   
Non era il dover convivere con la consapevolezza che quel criminale avesse di nuovo fatto tutti i suoi porci comodi ed ora era chissà dove a fare chissà cosa, non era la consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai pagato. Era che non era venuto a cercarlo nonostante lui si fosse preparato, si fosse armato e addestrato, l’avesse studiato al millimetro e scovato anche vittime che a nessuno sarebbe saltato in mente.   
Perché? Che senso aveva?  
E la madre!  
Anche la madre non l’aveva toccata nonostante in qualche modo avesse dato lei il via alla sua follia omicida, in un certo senso.  
Lei aveva capito di quella sua vena psicopatica e l’aveva coperto per poi abbandonarlo alla nascita di un’altra figlia, per proteggere poi lei. Consapevole che continuava a seguire il suo male interiore, lei l’aveva coperto e poi era sparita dalla sua vita, abbandonato del tutto.   
Ora dopo aver fatto di tutto per ritrovarla e dopo esserci riuscito, non era nemmeno andato a trovarla. Si era preso solo i suoi soldi ed era sparito di nuovo.  
Perché non vendicarsi di lei? Perché non accusarla di abbandono e di non averlo mai aiutato?  
“Non si ritiene malato, non pensa che lei abbia sbagliato a non curarlo. Lui probabilmente ce l’ha con lei per l’abbandono, ma non al punto di ucciderla. evidentemente.”  
Rusty riusciva a dare risposte ad ogni sua azione, aveva trovato un senso ad ogni omicidio e piano, ma non al fatto che non aveva cercato proprio lui, lui che aveva messo ufficialmente fine alla sua libertà.   
Philip era un uomo di successo in carriera, quando Rusty aveva aiutato la polizia ad incriminarlo e metterlo dentro la prima volta, da lì la sua fine aveva avuto inizio.   
Poi era scappato ed aveva passato gli anni a terrorizzare mentalmente Rusty fino a che si era deciso a diventare forte e combatterlo e per farlo aveva dovuto capirlo, entrargli nella testa e ragionare come lui.  
E, dannazione, ci era riuscito.  
Sia a capirlo che a non avere paura di lui, al punto da sentirsi simile a lui.  
Vittima di un’infanzia infelice e di abbandono da parte della madre, per sopravvivere avevano preso delle strade sbagliate per poi addirittura finire per lavorare con la legge, entrambi avvocati.   
Rusty fissava sconvolto la sua promozione, la strada non era ancora finita, ma i passi per diventare procuratore erano sempre meno e come non pensare che Stroh era avvocato a sua volta prima di essere incriminato?   
Erano simili, simili in tante cose ed il peggio era essere riuscito ad entrargli in testa, l’aveva sfiorato, per poco aveva aiutato la squadra ad arrestarlo di nuovo ed invece era riuscito a scappare perché Stroh aveva messo tutti i riflettori su di lui mentre invece non era vero che voleva ucciderlo, ma solo scappare coi soldi dopo aver chiuso ogni conto aperto.   
Andare in pensione, in un certo senso. Ma tanto sapeva che uno così non smetteva mai di avere quegli impulsi omicidi e prima o poi si sarebbe sentito di nuovo.   
Del resto anche lui non aveva mai chiuso col passato visto che dopo essersi prostituito per strada era diventato davvero gay.   
Il suo essere gay non poteva che essere collegato alla vita che per anni aveva fatto, inevitabile secondo lui.  
Non si chiude mai col proprio passato.   
E se le loro similitudini andavano molto oltre? Se ce ne erano altre che non voleva vedere per paura ma che invece erano vere?   
Per quanto Rusty si sforzasse, non riusciva a togliersi queste ossessioni dalla testa, ci pensava giorno dopo giorno mentre seguiva il praticantato nell’ufficio del procuratore.   
Ci pensava notte dopo notte, mentre continuava ad indagare quasi disperato convinto che avrebbe dovuto ritrovarlo.   
Non sapeva nemmeno perché ossessionarsi tanto con lui.   
“Se non mi ha voluto ora che era l’unica occasione per lui per chiudere i conti con me e vendicarsi, significa che non voleva farlo.”  
Si diceva ogni tanto cercando di smettere, ma poi tornava lì.   
Era terribile la consapevolezza di avere un qualche tipo di legame con un serial killer così efferato, che alla fine gli era entrato in testa e non se ne era più andato.   
\- Sai... ripenso a quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta... - Ricky lo ascoltava steso nel suo letto, era nudo mentre fissava quell’inquietante parete con tutto il materiale su Stroh.   
Del resto altre camere libere non c’erano e di notte, dopo aver fatto l’amore, sembrava impossibile non perdersi nell’oscuro passatempo di Rusty.   
Philip Stroh non se ne sarebbe mai andato e così dopo averlo sentito implodere lentamente ed averlo visto consumarsi come affetto da un cancro silenzioso in metastasi, Ricky aveva deciso di guardar in faccia la realtà ed obbligarlo a fare altrettanto.   
L’aveva affrontato ed in un litigio gli aveva detto che doveva parlargli di tutto quello che lo turbava e che gli passava per la testa, qualunque cosa fosse, perché così presto sarebbe morto e non poteva perdere anche lui dopo la madre.   
Quello aveva colpito molto Rusty che aveva ceduto di schianto lasciando che il fiume in piena investisse la diga per troppo tempo tenuta su a stento.   
Quel giorno aveva tirato fuori tutto quello che aveva sempre interiorizzato su Stroh e l’aveva fatto con rabbia e disperazione e piangendo perché era convinto in qualche modo di essere come lui, di essere segnato e lo mandava fuori di testa ed era sicuro che avrebbe potuto trovare la pace solo nel trovarlo e nell’ucciderlo, come quando si trova l’origine del cancro e lo estirpi con un’operazione decisiva. Era la sola cosa da fare.   
\- Com’è stato? - Chiese Ricky che non aveva ancora sentito quella parte. Odiava sentir parlare di Stroh, ma per Rusty era essenziale esteriorizzare ogni cosa e solo con lui lo faceva.  
Ricky trovava più pratico per la propria salute fare su e giù dalle loro due città in cui lavoravano, passava dei periodi con lui che viveva con Andy nella casa di Sharon, si facevano forza a vicenda e Rusty aveva continuato apertamente ad indagare su Stroh, ogni tanto Andy lo controllava e vedeva i progressi.   
Ma il vero parafulmine era Ricky che non sapeva se trasferirsi lì con lui a lavorare per stargli più vicino e rinforzare quella relazione inattesa e sconvolgente.   
\- È stato mio cliente. - Ricky sapeva del particolare che Rusty si era prostituito, non aveva invece idea che il loro incontro fosse stato per quel motivo.   
\- Credevo l’avessi visto mentre si liberava di una povera ragazza... - Rusty annuì chinando lo sguardo di lato, gli dava le spalle mentre in piedi davanti al letto e a lui fissava la parete di Stroh.   
\- Sì, è così per tutti, ma non ho voluto dire a nessuno che era un cliente. Quando ho visto che lui non menzionava mai la cosa, ho deciso che andava bene così. -   
Ricky colpito che avesse deciso di dirlo proprio a lui e proprio ora, rimase calmo com’era nel suo stile, ma continuò ad indagare.   
\- Come mai? - Rusty alzò le spalle e tornò a guardare le foto di Philip Stroh, delle vittime, dei luoghi sulla cartina e di ogni documento e ritaglio di giornale a lui relativo. La parete si ingrandiva sempre più. In un angolo c’erano probabili indizi a lui collegabili, ma non accertati.   
\- Perché mi faceva sentire ancora più sporco di come già non lo ero sempre stato. Prostituirmi non è mai stato un piacere ma una necessità, dovevo sopravvivere. Ma sapere che uno di quelli con cui ero stato, sia pure per lavoro, era un criminale di quel tipo mi faceva vomitare. - Ricky capiva perfettamente il motivo e decise di non approfondire per non farlo sentire peggio.   
\- E lui, come mai lui non l’ha mai detto per cercare di screditarti come testimone attendibile? - Rusty si strinse nelle spalle di nuovo sospirando amareggiato per quella storia di cui si vergognava.   
\- Se un giorno potrò parlargli in privato glielo chiederò. Ma penso che si vergognasse di quel suo lato. - Ricky chiuse gli occhi aggrottandosi, cercando di capire.   
\- Ha ammazzato un sacco di ragazze... -   
\- Tutte simili a sua madre. Ho visto le foto di sua madre da giovane, aveva un rapporto strano con lei. - Spiegò lui, Ricky si agghiacciò di come Rusty lo capiva e lo esplicava bene, ma non lo diede a vedere.   
\- Perciò quello era una necessità dal suo punto di vista malato, non un piacere? - Rusty alzò ancora le spalle nel gesto di conferma perplessa. Non gli piaceva capire così bene quell’uomo, ma ormai gli veniva bene e ci era anche abituato.   
Tanto che spesso si trovava a pensare come lui anche in altri ambiti, momenti in cui si trovava a dirsi ‘lui farebbe così!’   
\- Però non gli vuole far sapere del suo unico punto debole. -   
\- Che gli piacciono i ragazzi? -   
\- Hai visto quello che lo aiutava? -   
\- Giovane, biondo, occhi chiari, carino? - Riassunse in poche parole la descrizione di Rusty il quale si voltò con aria ironica:   
\- Noti qualche somiglianza? -   
Ricky voleva rabbrividire, ma si limitò a ridere torcendosi verso di lui mentre il lenzuolo scivolava sotto la linea dei suoi glutei sodi, il giovane di poco più grande di lui lo avvolse con le braccia tirandolo giù a sedere sul letto con sé.   
\- Aveva buon gusto, no? - Rusty ridacchiò allentando la tensione e si rilassò subito mentre la sua bocca gli baciava il fianco e le sue braccia lo tenevano agganciato da dietro.   
Si sentiva più leggero ogni volta che Ricky era con lui mentre era pesantissimo quando non c’era e capiva che non poteva affidarsi sempre a lui per stare bene. Non aveva senso stare male da solo. Quell’ombra era sempre più grande.   
\- E tu perché non hai mai usato questa cosa a tuo vantaggio per prenderlo? - Chiese poi finendo per fissare il muro di Stroh a sua volta, tutto avvolto intorno a Rusty come un koala ad un albero.   
Rusty lo fissò da sopra preso alla sprovvista.   
\- E come avrei potuto? Non è venuto da me, alla fine. Io l’aspettavo, ero pronto ad affrontarlo e lui non è venuto. Ha fatto finta di cercarmi, si è preso gioco di me. Eppure ero io ad averlo rovinato. -   
Ricky pensava in modo diverso dagli altri, aveva sempre degli approcci diversi.  
Fissò lo sguardo spento di Philip in una delle sue foto segnaletiche e assottigliò gli occhi mentre catturava l’idea che gli balenava.   
\- Non ti ha cercato perché non voleva ucciderti. -   
\- Come poteva non volerlo? - Ricky si tirò su a sedere dietro di lui, appoggiando una mano di lato mentre piegava le gambe dall’altra parte in una posa quasi da sirena. Rusty si voltò a fissarlo curioso senza capire a cosa pensava.   
\- Sei il suo punto debole, ricordi? -   
\- I ragazzi come me lo sono, non io. - Ricky scosse la testa ostinato.   
\- No no, tu. - Sottolineò deciso senza capire se lo stava davvero aiutando o cosa.   
\- Io?! - Rusty non ci poteva credere davvero.   
\- Rusty, non ti ha ucciso. Tu e sua madre siete i suoi punti deboli. Gli unici con cui avrebbe davvero motivo di avercela per motivi diversi eppure gli unici che non ha toccato. -   
Rusty sentì il cuore accelerare di colpo nel trovare l’ultimo pezzo del complicato puzzle che aveva davanti, tornò subito a fissare sconvolto la parete con le accelerazioni su tutto il corpo, si sentiva addirittura fremere di una strana e sinistra eccitazione.   
\- Pensi che in qualche modo io gli piaccia? - Ricky si pentì di averlo fatto ragionare in quel modo, vide il suo profilo mentre gli occhi sgranati fissavano ipnotizzati il viso di quell’uomo tanto odiato.   
\- Penso di sì. Lo spiego solo in questo modo. -   
\- Se è così dovrei sfruttare questo in mio favore, non credi? - Ricky chiuse gli occhi maledicendosi perché non pensava mai prima di parlare, ogni santa volta.   
\- Avresti potuto quando era qua, ora che non lo è più non vedo come puoi fare. Però hai trovato la risposta che cercavi, potresti andare oltre. - Cercò di sviare la cosa come se non fosse più tanto importante ed interessante, ma vedendo che l’aveva perso sbuffò e scese dal letto infastidito che il suo non proprio ragazzo fosse sempre più ossessionato da un maniaco serial killer psicopatico.   
Aveva quasi raggiunto il bagno quando si sentì acchiappare da dietro, tirarlo, girarlo e baciarlo.   
Ricky rimase senza parole immobile per un momento, poi si rilassò contento d’averlo ritrovato in extremis.   
Ricambiò volentieri il bacio mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano nelle bocche unite e si rilassavano insieme come prima avevano già fatto a letto.   
\- Scusa se ti ossessiono con questa storia, ma sei l’unico che è riuscito a farmene parlare e con cui riesco tutt’ora a farlo... sai, dopo la morte di mamma, intendo... - Gli occhi di Ricky si colorarono di un dolore candido e cristallino che però trattenne, lo stesso dolore negli occhi di Rusty, i due si capirono ed annuirono con sorrisi malinconici.   
\- Non devi preoccuparti, so che ne hai bisogno. Solo che non voglio che ti assorba troppo. - Rusty annuì.   
\- Hai ragione, non esagererò. - Ricky rise sapendo che mentiva, ma gli prese il viso fra le mani e coi pollici lo carezzò imprimendosi bene la sua immagine nella memoria. Ogni volta che partiva dopo qualche giorno con lui, si sentiva inquieto e sperava di rivederlo, che non si facesse cogliere da qualche folle pensiero.   
Poteva solo sperare che quel Philip Stroh rimanesse dall’altra parte del mondo per sempre e mentre lo sperava, il bacio rievocò un ricordo molto specifico.   
  
 _**_  
  
 _\- Come hai capito di essere gay? - Rusty lo guardò con un attacco di tosse, convinto di aver capito male. Ricky però alzò una spalla e con l’aria più semplice nel mondo ripeté la domanda che non aveva proprio niente che non andava._  
 _\- E cosa ti interessa? - Rispose Rusty sulla difensiva. Ricky incurvò le labbra come se non ci trovasse proprio niente di male nel saperlo._  
 _\- Sono curioso, lo sai. - Rusty si pentì della rispostaccia e guardando il caffè davanti che gli porgeva, lo prese; non riuscì a guardarlo ed il fratellastro trattenne la tazza cercando il contatto visivo che cercava di eludere. Alla fine lo guardò e solo a quel punto lasciò la tazza._  
 _Rusty era molto imbarazzato, quasi come si vergognasse._  
 _\- Beh, non è il capirlo quanto l’ammetterlo. Dentro di te lo sai da sempre, ma prima che tu te lo dica e lo dica ad alta voce ce ne vuole molto. - Ammise Rusty guardando con la coda dell’occhio Ricky sedersi con una tazza per sé, vicini sul divano dove Rusty aveva le gambe accavallate in una posa aggraziata senza volerlo, anche se non effemminata. Ricky piegò le gambe sotto di sé e si girò verso di lui per saperne di più, Rusty continuò a fissare la tazza senza sapere cosa dire._  
 _Ricordò quando l’aveva ammesso con Sharon e come se fosse tornato indietro nel tempo, Rusty sollevò gli occhi su Ricky ed ebbe la stessa identica reazione di allora. Vide offuscato e capì che gli occhi gli bruciavano perché stavano per uscire le lacrime e Ricky si irrigidì vedendo che stava piangendo, così mise giù entrambe le tazze e preso alla sprovvista da quella reazione, lo abbracciò._  
  
 _**_  
  
Quello era stato il primo contatto reale e profondo, anche intimo fra i due ragazzi. Niente a che fare con sentimenti fraterni, mai avuti nonostante il bel rapporto sviluppato ad un certo punto. Del resto loro non erano davvero fratelli, solo dal punto di vista legale, ma non biologico.  
Ricky a quel ricordo sorrise e l’abbracciò alla stessa maniera, dopo il bacio, rassicurandolo di nuovo. 


	2. Caccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel presente vediamo Rusty che dà la caccia a Stroh che dà a sua volta la caccia a Rusty. Chi prenderà chi alla fine? Nel passato vediamo un momento importante di svolta nel rapporto fra Rusty e Ricky, quando hanno iniziato a parlare di sentimenti buttando giù le maschere.

2\. CACCIA    
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20philip.png)  
"ho già visto il tuo viso, amico mio,   
ma non so se tu sai chi sono io  
beh, ero lì e ho visto ciò che hai fatto,   
l'ho visto con i miei stessi occhi  
quindi puoi cancellare quel sorriso, so dove sei stato  
é stata tutta una montagna di bugie  
E riesco a sentirlo venire nell'aria stanotte, oh Dio   
ho aspettato questo momento per tutta la mia vita, oh Dio   
riesco a sentirlo venire nell'aria stanotte, oh Dio, oh Dio  
ho aspettato questo momento per tutta la mia vita, oh Dio , oh Dio"  
[/ In the air tonight - Nonpoint cover/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoGg9bIyDPY)  


  
Philip non aveva avuto bisogno di cercarlo perché sarebbe stato Rusty ad andare da lui.   
Ogni giorno che passava si pregustava di più il momento in cui l’avrebbe raggiunto, consumato dalla sua ossessione sempre più grande.   
Per entrargli in testa aveva solo dovuto lascare che lo facesse Rusty per primo per cogliere tutte le similitudini che li accomunavano, una volta fatto questo l’attesa era stata lunga ma aveva saputo che non l’avrebbe deluso, e così fu.   
  
Rusty non immaginava che la traccia trovata non era solo una folle visione ma una briciola lanciata da Philip, non aveva detto niente a nessuno perché era quasi certo non fosse nulla, ma per accertarsene doveva andare là di persona e verificare.   
Si era addestrato molto al poligono, ormai era diventato bravo e come difesa personale già sapeva le mosse essenziali, sapeva liberarsi se serviva. Oltretutto aveva chiesto ad Andy di insegnargli qualcos’altro di utile e così gli aveva dato molte dritte.  
Andy non era uno di quelli che stava a discutere sulla cosa più moralmente corretta, la sua morale era del tipo che la miglior difesa era l’attacco, perciò di certo non aveva incitato le sue ricerche, quello no, ma quando gli aveva detto di insegnargli a proteggersi meglio, gli aveva dato volentieri lezioni di vario genere. Come per esempio nei corpo a corpo e come liberarsi da un certo tipo di corde.   
La prima regola era girare sempre con un piccolo coltello camuffato addosso in modo che non potesse mai essere disarmato, ma facile da raggiungere ed usare in caso di necessita.   
‘Devi pensare che se ti legano sono sicuramente le mani quelle che vengono messe fuori gioco e non esiste nessuno che le leghi davanti, perciò pensa un posto perfetto dietro.’   
Consiglio prezioso, si era detto Rusty.   
Un piccolo coltello nella cintura, all’occhio sembrava solo una fibbia, invece era ben altro.   
La pistola nascosta alla caviglia ed altri consigli per capire se stava finendo in una trappola quando andava ad esplorare un posto, come per esempio prima di aprire porte o scatole controllare se nelle fessure c’erano cavetti o cose così e poi aprire. Osservare con attenzione bene ogni dettaglio e non andare allo sbaraglio.   
  
Le tracce sospette erano in uno di quei paradisi fiscali senza estradizione, Rusty li aveva evidenziati tutti nella sua mega mappa ed aveva annullato uno ad uno quelli improbabili e tenuto quelli più probabili secondo una serie di caratteristiche. Ora in uno di quelli c’era qualcosa di strano, ma non poteva essere sicuro si trattasse di lui.   
“Anche se lo trovo non posso arrestarlo là. Però almeno lo posso affrontare. E comunque non voglio arrestarlo. Voglio dargli quello che merita!”  
Rusty gli aveva dato così tanto la caccia per così tanto tempo che non solo gli era entrato in testa su gentile concessione di Stroh, ma gli sembrava di essergli quasi amico, non di quelli in accordo con le sue azioni, ma che sapevano cosa facevano e cosa pensavano.   
Era come essere stato con lui per tutto quel tempo.   
Quando mise piede in quella che poteva essere la sua città, il cuore iniziò ad accelerare all’idea di rivederlo.   
Eccitazione, ma non di quella positiva, di quella oscura. Teneva alta la tensione e la concentrazione, spesso era grazie a quella che la caccia alla fine andava a buon fine.   
  
Si alzò in piedi quel mattino sentendo qualcosa di strano nell’aria, Philip era un psicopatico però aveva imparato a simulare ogni comportamento umano per poter stare in mezzo agli altri nel modo che a lui necessitava, sapeva come piacere e come non destare sospetti.   
Ma quel giorno, dopo tutti gli indizi lanciati a Rusty da lontano, sapeva che era il giorno giusto!  
Aveva fatto dei calcoli in base alla sua recente velocità di indagine ed era certo che dopo di quella briciola lui sarebbe corso da solo, non avrebbe mai scomodato Andy o qualcun altro e non per mancanza di fiducia, ma perché quella cosa la voleva fare da solo.   
Non potevano arrestarlo lì e Rusty voleva esorcizzare i suoi demoni e lui era il demone numero uno.   
Philip sorrise compiaciuto nel vederlo uscire dall’aeroporto con uno zaino in spalla e l’aria corrucciata mentre si metteva gli occhiali da sole su quelle iridi meravigliosamente chiare.   
Lo sapeva, l’aveva sentito.  
Rivederlo così dopo tanto tempo gli fece venire una bella erezione che non toccò per non avere effetti collaterali e macchiarsi.   
Rusty non sapeva che si erano trovati perché erano uguali, o meglio lo sapeva ed era lì per quello, per dimostrare a sé stesso che non erano uguali perché lui quelli così li uccideva.   
Ma non era né più né meno quello che Philip aveva fatto nella sua vita, si era liberato dei suoi demoni da sempre, le donne. Le donne erano dei serpenti che dopo averti preso tutto, ti abbandonavano e ti ferivano. Erano il male, erano delle empie maledette che non meritavano pietà. Prendevi da loro quello che volevi e te ne liberavi, anzi liberavi il mondo dalla loro sporca presenza.   
Anche lui aveva esorcizzato i suoi demoni, ma ne mancavano ancora molti.   
Purtroppo per continuare a vivere libero e fare la propria vita doveva stare attento e non poteva uccidere con la stessa frequenza di prima, cercava di trattenersi e se uccideva andava via dal proprio nuovo paese. Per non rovinarsi in casa.   
  
Rusty come prima cosa si sistemò in un albergo non lontano da lì per lasciare le proprie cose e darsi una sciacquata per il lungo viaggio, poi equipaggiato solo con un borsello a tracolla da uomo, uscì a cercarlo.   
Philip sapeva dove sarebbe andato, gli aveva lasciato lui gli indizi, ma gli piaceva stargli dietro e guardargli le spalle.   
Vide un borseggiatore avvicinarsi e sorrise divertito nel vedere quanto ci avrebbe messo a cacciarsi nei guai con la sua aria da santarellino svampito. Pensava fosse cresciuto e diventato più furbo. Quando lo frequentava non era così nelle nuvole, ma stare con quella finta madre l’aveva rammollito.   
Ora era un avvocato, ma di questo Philip era estremamente fiero perché anche lui lo era stato.   
Avrebbe reagito dopo prendendo dal borseggiatore quello che gli aveva rubato, convinto di godersi una scena interessante rimase sorpreso nel vedere che invece Rusty afferrava l’uomo per il braccio, lo tirava e con una mossa di judo da difesa personale lo fece volare dall’altra parte.   
A Philip tornò l’erezione e rise anche quando lo vide sbraitare isterico di lasciarlo in pace.   
Era proprio giusto per lui, dopotutto!  
Il suo istinto quella volta aveva scelto bene eccome.   
Il piano prevedeva di farlo girare per i suoi indizi tutto il giorno e dopo avergli fatto trovare diverse cose in modo da ingolosirlo e fargli calare l’attenzione, prenderlo di notte nella sua bella cameretta d’albergo, dove si sarebbe dovuto sentire al sicuro.  
  
Nel cellulare Rusty vide un messaggio di Ricky e sorrise:   
‘Non fare niente che io non farei!’   
Lui non sapeva nulla, ma evidentemente lo conosceva già abbastanza. Forse avrebbe dovuto portarlo, si sarebbe arrabbiato molto nel saperlo lì a fare quello da solo, però non avrebbe mai potuto metterlo in pericolo.   
Per un momento Rusty lo immaginò a sgridarlo nel sapere cosa stava facendo, ma la sua fantasia non dovette crearsi dal nulla, perché era già successa una cosa simile ed era il ricordo più caro.   
  
**  
  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto entrare lì dentro, quando lo vide lì Rusty non si capacitò di cosa ci facesse ed andò su tutte le furie, ma venne subito fermato dalla reazione gelida di Ricky.  
Gelidamente furiosa.   
\- Cosa significa questo? - Ricky si voltò dando le spalle alla parete di studi su Philip Stroh, lo sguardo inquisitore del calibro di due lame affilate.   
\- Non sono affari tuoi. - Disse seccato Rusty non tirandosi indietro. - Cosa diavolo ci fai qua dentro? -   
\- Non ha importanza cosa ci faccio qua! Rispondi. Cosa stai facendo? - Rusty respirò marcato e furioso, da quando Sharon era morta Ricky era molto spesso lì da loro. E dire che aveva dato per scontato di vederlo di meno, con dispiacere ovviamente, ma sapeva che le cose belle non duravano per sempre.   
Eppure eccolo di nuovo lì, ma quella volta non come voleva.   
Qualcosa l’aveva irritato, ma non la sua violazione della privacy, ma il fatto di deluderlo.   
“No invece, è che ora mi vede anche lui come mi vedo io. E non volevo che succedesse, non con lui.”  
\- Da quando ti devo rendere conto di quello che faccio? - Attaccò per non dare quella risposta, tentando inutilmente di non mostrargli quello che non avrebbe mai voluto fargli vedere, ma Ricky fece un altro passo verso di lui deciso, occhi che non ammettevano repliche, di una durezza mai vista.   
\- Da quando sei entrato nella mia vita! - Rusty rimase senza parole, shoccato da quella risposta tagliente che non sembrava carica di sentimenti.   
\- Solo perché tua madre mi ha adottato non significa che ti devi comportare da fratello, non l’hai mai fatto e non iniziare ora solo perché lei è morta! - Quando si sentiva messo alle strette Rusty reagiva sempre male, esagerando acidamente, ma Ricky non fece un solo passo indietro, anzi. Rimase lì ben piantato, impassibile, una statua di marmo. Una gran bella statua.   
Rusty provava per lui già molti istinti e sentimenti sconvolgenti e da quando si era definitivamente lasciato con Gus, non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa. Per questo ogni volta che lo vedeva stava sempre peggio e per questo ora non poteva assolutamente sopravvivere al deluderlo.   
Non poteva mostrarsi davvero, non a lui.   
\- Se pensi questo non hai proprio capito niente, ti credevo più sveglio! - Non il modo migliore per calmare un Rusty in modalità difensiva che infatti tolse ogni freno e si inalberò cominciando a gridare molto più di quello che avrebbe voluto.   
\- TU INVECE MI CAPISCI, NO? TU SAI TUTTO DI ME! SE SAI TUTTO DOVRESTI ANCHE SAPERE CHE IO DEVO, DEVO PRENDERLO. FINCHÈ NON L’AVRÒ ESTIRPATO DA QUESTO MONDO CON LE MIE MANI, IO NON POTRÒ VIVERE DAVVERO, NON SARÒ MAI LIBERO, NON STARÒ MAI BENE! -   
Ricky preso alla sprovvista dalla sua sfuriata esagerata, si focalizzò subito sulle sue parole e sul senso e capì immediatamente dove stava andando a parare e fu lì che Ricky sgretolò la sua maschera.   
\- Cosa stai dicendo, cosa c’entra lui con te? Non ti ha nemmeno cercato quando è venuto qua a saldare ogni conto, ha ucciso tutti quelli che poteva e te non ti ha toccato, se ne è andato e basta. Significa che non vuole niente da te, che sei libero eccome! -   
\- NO TU NON CAPISCI! - Gridò furioso Rusty.  
\- SPIEGAMELO ALLORA! - Tuonò Ricky perdendo il controllo per la prima volta, andandogli ancora di più vicino.  
\- LO DEVO UCCIDERE PERCHÉ IO SONO COME LUI! DEVO TOGLIERLO DA QUESTO MONDO PERCHÉ NOI SIAMO UGUALI! - Ricky scosse il capo sentendolo, mentre qualcosa di potente si ribellava come un fiume in piena ed il controllo ormai era un lontano ricordo.   
\- NO CHE NON LO SEI! -   
\- SI INVECE, LO SONO! HO QUESTA OSCURITÀ DENTRO ED IO... -   
\- NO PERCHÉ NON POTREI MAI AMARTI ALLORA! - Solo dopo averlo detto completamente fuori di sé si rese conto d’averlo detto e tutto il tempo passato insieme dalla morte di Sharon in poi assumeva un altro senso, un altro colore. Tanto quanto il suo stargli lontano ed evitarlo prima, come se sapesse che era sconveniente perché erano legalmente fratelli e sua madre non avrebbe mai accettato una cosa simile.   
Ma ora che non c’era più lei, Rusty si stava perdendo e non poteva permetterlo, così non aveva avuto scelta che venire allo scoperto.   
Rusty in un primo momento aveva pensato di aver capito male, poi visto che lui non ritrattava batté le palpebre smarrito indietreggiando, balbettando:   
\- Io... io non... tu non puoi amarmi, come fai ad amare uno come me? - A volte tornava ed in quel periodo di ossessione con Stroh ancora di più. Quel lato di sé che odiava e che non poteva cancellare, quello che lo rendeva simile a quello psicopatico assassino.  
Così Ricky velocissimo e senza più parlare annullò la distanza, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò.   
  
**  
Rusty al ricordo sorrise dolcemente toccandosi le labbra come se sentisse ancora le sue addosso.   
In quel modo aveva innalzato una potentissima barriera molto simile a quella di Sharon, si era di nuovo sentito protetto e al sicuro, ma con lui e solo con lui. Da solo, le tenebre tornavano sempre prepotenti con ogni ossessione su Stroh. Ogni volta.   
Rusty alzò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra in quella città nuova, era ora di esorcizzare i demoni. In qualche modo sentiva il suo fiato sul collo, lo conosceva ed era sicuro che quelli fossero indizi mirati proprio per fargli capire che era nel posto giusto e non andarsene, ma erano stupidaggini messe solo per tenerlo lì e calare l’attenzione.   
Non era idiota.   
Probabilmente lui gli era dietro e lo stava seguendo da quando aveva messo piede in aeroporto, perciò aveva riempito la camera d’albergo di piccole trappole per fargli percepire la sua presenza in tempo e registrarlo in qualsiasi  attività avrebbe voluto compiere. Non gli avrebbe permesso di fare nulla, perché lo aspettava.   
Girovagava per la città seguendo le briciole di Stroh conscio che era lì alle sue spalle chissà da quanto, ma non aveva la forza e la capacità di prenderlo di giorno quando era così all’erta. Doveva usare trucchi e astuzia, quella notte sarebbe stata perfetta.   
Intanto l’eccitazione saliva, essersi volontariamente trasformato nell’esca era stata una mossa azzardata, ma la sola utile.   
Stroh non l’aveva ucciso quando era tornato a Los Angeles per chiudere ogni conto, perciò significava che non voleva ucciderlo.   
“Io gli devo piacere, come io mi rivedo in lui, lui si rivede in me. Solo che io lo ucciderò per questo, lui... beh, non so cosa vuole da me, però non ha importanza, perché non ci riuscirà!”  
  
A Rusty sfuggiva il dettaglio che se Stroh avesse voluto qualcosa da Rusty se lo sarebbe preso comunque.   
Tuttavia gli indizi lanciati da lontano erano stati proprio per attirarlo da lui.   
“Solo che non era la stessa cosa se lo prendevo io, doveva essere lui a venire da me. È essenziale per ottenere ciò che voglio. Perché così capisce che siamo destinati uno all’altro.”  
  
La sera era finalmente scesa, a Philip erano venute un paio di erezioni, ma non aveva voluto sfogarne nemmeno una, del resto quando era ‘a lavoro’ lui era professionale ed era perfettamente in grado di controllarsi.   
Quando Rusty entrò nella sua camera d’albergo dopo una giornata di giri a vuoto, aspettò che si preparasse per la notte e si mettesse a dormire. Aveva calcolato un’oretta perché sicuramente era stanco ma doveva fare un po’ il punto della situazione e capire come muoversi l’indomani.  
Ma l’indomani non avrebbe avuto il problema di decidere cosa fare.   
Philip si pregustava il loro incontro mentre teneva d’occhio la porta della sua camera in modo che non decidesse di uscire a sorpresa, era salito di nascosto dal retro, se voleva sapeva essere invisibile. Posto in un angolo buio, controllava immobile la sua porta immaginandolo mentre si preparava per dormire e poi davanti a quel portatile a cercare altre piste e cancellava quelle odierne.   
Col suo visino così grazioso che in sei anni era cambiato poco, era maturato dal punto di vista fisico e si era fatto ancora più carino.   
Rusty era una bellezza perfetta perché era delicato quasi come una ragazza, ma non aveva modi da checca che glielo ammosciava. E gli atteggiamenti un po’ isterici che ogni tanto gli venivano erano deliziosi e buffi.   
Ma quello che gli piaceva sopra ogni cosa, era il fatto che non aveva paura. E se l’aveva l’affrontava in qualche modo, non era il tipo da rimanere sottomesso. Aveva battuto i marciapiedi pur di cavarsela da solo. Con quella Sharon Raydor si era rammollito, ma ora l’occasione era propizia ed unica perché lei era morta e non gli poteva più fare da bussola morale, senza di lei lui era perso ed era il momento perfetto per dimostrargli quale era la sua vera natura.   
Rusty sarebbe stato suo e suo non come una delle altre vittime, lui non era uno di quei demoni odiosi, lui era il suo compagno solo che non lo sapeva ancora. Ma presto l’avrebbe capito ed accettato e ne era sicuro perché loro due si capivano, pensavano con la testa uno dell’altro.   
Presto l’avrebbe riavuto davanti, avrebbe potuto toccarlo.   
Lui non era come quei demoni che meritavano solo di soffrire, lui era diverso.   
Guardò l’ora, ormai avrebbe dovuto addormentarsi, dalla fessura della porta filtrava solo buio da un po’. Philip sentì di nuovo l’erezione salire, ma la ignorò e si avviò silenzioso.   
Era ora di prenderlo.   
  
Rusty stava già morendo prima ancora di avere la certezza che era lì, il fatto che ne fosse sicuro non lo rendeva matematicamente certo.   
L’attesa l’avrebbe demolito se fosse andata oltre l’ora, ma fu lieto di sentire il piccolo allarme luminoso che aveva messo sulla serratura. Un piccolo laser rosso brillò dandogli il segnale che stava entrando di nascosto, Rusty impugnò la pistola da dietro la porta e la strinse vicino al viso, pronta a tenderla.   
La porta si aprì lenta, Stroh vide un rigonfiamento nel letto, il buio nel resto della camera, nell’angolo migliore una microcamera infrarossi collegata col bluetooth al suo cellulare riprendeva tutto.   
Una delle precauzioni imparate da Andy. Presto l’avrebbero cercato e per rintracciarlo sarebbero entrati nel suo telefono, avrebbero trovato il filmato di cosa succedeva nella camera nel caso in cui Stroh l’avrebbe sopraffatto. Grazie a questo avrebbero potuto trovarlo e raggiungerlo.   
Appena vide la sua nuca sbucare a Rusty esplose il cuore nel petto, forse non stava nemmeno respirando e sentiva tutte le giunture molli, temeva di svenire, ma si fece forza e silenzioso tese le braccia e posò la canna della pistola sulla sua nuca.   
Appena Philip sentì il contatto freddo e duro capì subito di essere stato giocato ed invece di sentirsi braccato ed agitato, si eccitò di nuovo, l’erezione già dura non gli dava tregua.   
Lo sapeva che Rusty era il suo compagno ideale.   
Alzò lentamente le mani senza bisogno di farselo dire, Rusty chiuse altrettanto lentamente la porta ed accese la luce con una mano, con l’altra lo spinse sempre piano ma sicuro al centro della stanza usando la pistola contro la nuca, Stroh eseguì il silenzioso ordine ed una volta lì, si girò piano.   
Il cuore di entrambi andava velocissimo in gola, l’eccitazione vibrava nei loro corpi e quando lo vide, quando si videro entrambi ebbero la stessa reazione fisica.   
\- È l’adrenalina, a me fa un effetto deleterio e suppongo che anche a te funzioni allo stesso modo. - Esordì calmo ed in controllo sia pure con una pistola puntata davanti alla faccia e le mani alzate in segno di resa.   
Rusty si allontanò ricordando la distanza di sicurezza per non essere disarmato che gli aveva insegnato Andy.   
\- Ben ritrovato Rusty, ero impaziente di vederti. Ce ne hai messo di tempo per deciderti, eh? Ho dovuto lanciarti molti indizi prima che trovassi il coraggio. - A quelle parole melliflue a Rusty partì il nervo e la calma esercitata a stento lasciò il posto all’ira e alla frenesia.   
\- Coraggio? Pensi che possa agire sulla base di cosa? Quattro ipotesi campate per aria? -   
\- Rusty, così mi ferisci! Mi sono impegnato molto per lasciarti tante briciole di pane sempre lo stesso giorno ogni mese. - Rusty si aggrottò mentre lui parlava freddo ma con un tono di falso ferito.   
\- Ho notato che era lo stesso giorno, ma cosa rappresenta per te? - Philip ebbe un guizzo sorpreso negli occhi, autentico.   
\- Davvero non te lo ricordi? - Chiese con un’inclinazione dispiaciuta nella voce. Rusty scosse il capo. - Beh, è il giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati. Attività sospetta di vario genere sempre il 13 di ogni mese, sapevo che avresti tenuto d’occhio certi determinati posti, sei un investigatore in gamba, ma sono contento che hai scelto di fare l’avvocato. Non immagini perché? - Rusty aveva avuto proprio l’impressione che fosse Stroh a parlare e lo facesse proprio a lui da lontano, ci aveva visto giusto.   
\- Va bene, volevi che ti trovassi. Perché non sei venuto da me quando eri a Los Angeles? Hai fatto credere a tutti che il gran finale fossi io ed invece mentre erano tutti presi a proteggermi e a seguire le tue false piste, te ne sei andato senza toccarmi! - Rusty fremeva per fare quella domanda, doveva dargli le risposte, doveva dargli tutte le risposte, non poteva aspettare ancora.   
\- Non mi leghi prima? Mi piacciono i giochi speciali... - Disse malizioso Philip, Rusty scosse il capo secco e nervoso.   
\- Non perderemo così tanto tempo e non ti riporterò in America con la forza, so che mi scapperesti! - Il sottinteso era ancora più eccitante per Philip che lo guardò con sorpresa.   
\- Oh, quindi sei venuto qua per uccidermi. Interessante, chissà se ce la farai davvero, se alla fine hai il coraggio di diventare completamente come me. - Rusty strinse gli occhi mentre miliardi di altre domande divampavano nella sua testa, scosse il capo e si concentrò tornando a guardarlo, le braccia iniziavano a fargli male, ma l’adrenalina scorreva a contrastare il bisogno di abbassarle.   
\- RISPONDI! PERCHÉ NON MI HAI TOCCATO? HAI VOLUTO VENISSI QUA MA QUANDO ERI TU LÀ NON MI HAI NEMMENO CERCATO! PERCHÉ! - Philip stava godendo nella sua ossessione, con quel semplice trucco gli era entrato perfettamente in testa, l’aveva torturato e l’aveva legato a sé indelebilmente.   
\- Io e te siamo segnati, Rusty, e so che ormai te ne sei accorto, per questo sei qua. Non potevo essere io a venire da te, ma tu a venire da me. -   
\- PERCHÉ?! - Tuonò Rusty esasperato, Philip sorrise gelido e sensuale insieme e mentre il suo sguardo si faceva morbido e seducente, veloce come un’anguilla scattò, afferrò la pistola e lo disarmò, in un attimo, un attimo veloce; molto prima che Rusty potesse capire e reagire, lui era fra le sue braccia forti e d’acciaio, la pistola nella sua mano puntata alla tempia, un braccio intorno al collo e lui dietro a stringerlo e premersi contro la sua schiena con tutto il suo corpo allenato e forte.   
La bocca contro la sua tempia, lo annusò come se non vedesse l’ora e lo baciò sorridendo vittorioso.   
\- Perché tu sei come me e voglio farti mio. Sono stufo di stare solo, anche cacciare i demoni è noioso, ormai. Sono in una delicata fase di cambiamento nella mia vita ed ho bisogno di qualcosa di più e tu sei quel qualcosa. Perché siamo uguali e so che non puoi capire ora, ma in realtà mi sei entrato in testa e sai perché? Perché sei come me. Sei qua per questo. Per questo non potevo prenderti io a Los Angeles ma dovevi essere tu a venire da me. La tua non è un’ossessione sana e lo sai benissimo. Ma avrò tempo per farti capire che ho ragione. - respirò ancora contro la sua pelle chiudendo gli occhi mentre fremeva.   
\- Non avrai mai quello che vuoi, io sono qua per ucciderti, quando non sarai più al mondo sarò libero! - Ringhiò Rusty cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua presa fin troppo ferrea. Era stato ottimista, si disse maledicendosi, ma bastava resistesse, ormai la scena registrata era nel suo telefono ed anche se avesse spento la videocamera non avrebbe capito che il file registrato era fisso nel proprio telefono e collegato alla Major Crime.   
Sicuramente non voleva ucciderlo, perciò ce la poteva ancora fare.   
\- Voglio dirti una cosa prima che ti metta a dormire. - Disse a quel punto Philip contro il suo orecchio, il parlargli in quel modo fece rabbrividire Rusty che però non capì se erano brividi di piacere o cosa. - Io mi sono fregato quando ho ceduto per la prima volta ai miei istinti, quando ho ucciso la mia ossessione convinto di risolvere ogni problema così. Ma mi sono fregato da solo perché quello ha dato il via al mostro che sono diventato oggi. -   
\- Vuoi dire che se ti uccido poi finisco per uccidere tutti quelli come te perché ormai la mia ossessione è insita in me e non mi abbandonerà mai? - Philip piegò la testa compiaciuto della sua deduzione corretta.   
\- Non credi che sia così? -   
\- Non vedo quale sarebbe il problema nell’uccidere tanti serial killer psicopatici! - Philip rise a quella specie di battuta e dopo di questo strinse la presa nel collo e lo fece svenire per poterlo legare e gestire più facilmente. 


	3. Oscurità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip è deciso a prendersi Rusty e non con la forza, sebbene sembri così visti i metodi iniziali. Ma ben presto gli dimostrerà il modo sottile con cui intende insinuarsi in lui e controllarlo. Rusty, così sensibile a quell'argomento perchè ha sempre avuto paura di essere come lui, capisce che il problema non è solo quello quanto il fatto che una parte di sé gli piace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorrei avvertire che i temi iniziano ad essere scottanti e delicati in molti sensi. Penso senza peccare di presunzione di essermi giostrata piuttosto bene in questo viaggio nelle tenebre di Rusty, spero che ve lo godiate. Quel che Stroh gli fa non è violenza fisica reale, lo specifico perchè la scena è molto particolare.

3\. OSCURITÀ   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20philip2.png)  
"Cammino solo   
cammino...  
La mia ombra è l'unica che cammina accanto a me  
Il mio profondo cuore è l'unica cosa che sta battendo  
A volte desidero che qualcuno là fuori mi trovi  
Fino a quel momento camminerò da solo  
Sto camminando lungo la linea  
Che mi divide da qualche parte nella mia mente  
Sul limite della sponda  
E dove cammino solo"  
[/Boulevard of broken dreams - Greenday/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soa3gO7tL-c)

  
\- Ricky, non voglio che lo fai perché ti senti di doverlo fare. Cioè, capisco che hai a cuore le battaglie di mamma, ma... non devi... - La voce gli tremava, l’aveva evitato per un po’ nel caos più totale, convinto di doverlo salvare da sé, di non poterci credere, senza capire come fosse successo e quando... e poi Ricky gli era ripiombato lì a casa per un faccia a faccia duro e diretto, com’era nel suo stile. Senza paura di nulla. Ormai la maschera l’aveva buttata, perciò cosa contava?   
Vide il fratellastro fissarlo con uno dei suoi sguardi gelidi e ridere amaro.   
\- Possibile che tu sia tanto sveglio coi casi su cui indaghi e non capisca nulla di quello che succede a te? - Rusty si ritrasse stizzito.   
\- Senti, sei venuto per insultarmi e litigare? Voglio solo dire che tu ti senti in dovere di prenderti cura di me, e lo capisco e ti ringrazio, ma non devi farlo, non in questo modo, perché non... - Ricky gli chiuse la bocca con la propria prima di fargli dire qualche altra stronzata.   
Rusty rimase con la propria aperta che si intrecciava alla sua, infine la lingua calda e dolce sulla sua, le sue mani sul viso, i pollici ad accarezzargli le guance. Quanto tempo erano rimasti a baciarsi? Quanto l’aveva stordito facendolo suo con la sua bocca? Lui a rispondere senza rendersene conto, come se togliere quel coperchio mai contemplato gli impedisse di frenarsi.  
Quando era finito così perso per lui?  
O si aggrappava alla prima cosa bella e positiva dopo sua madre proprio per non affogare di nuovo? Perché senza di lei lui era andato tanto in basso in un attimo?  
Rusty si era riempito di nuove paure in un attimo, ma Ricky non aveva esitato a tenerlo contro di sé e a divorargli la bocca fino a spingerlo e sederlo sul divano e mettersi su di lui a cavalcioni. Avevano continuato a baciarsi e respirare confondendo i sapori per un sacco, poi finalmente si erano staccati e Ricky si era fatto guardare negli occhi così belli e sicuri. La luce che risplendeva in Sharon era lì di nuovo con lui ad illuminarlo.   
\- Io ti amo, Rusty. Ho sempre pensato che non fosse il caso di incasinare le cose, ma mi piacevi da sempre. Ma se ora significa perderti non ci sto. Hai le tenebre? Le affronteremo e le abbatteremo, perché tu non sei suo. Tu sei mio, va bene? - Rusty rimase inebetito e sconvolto. Quando aveva deciso che lo era? Poteva rispondere, decidere?   
\- Ho voce in capitolo? - Chiese spontaneo, a questo Ricky scoppiò a ridere e così si allentò la tensione, anche Rusty rise rendendosi conto di cosa aveva detto, poi però non sapendo cos’altro aggiungere aveva nascosto il viso contro il suo collo abbandonandosi a lui, al suo abbraccio caldo e dolce e protettivo. Finalmente si sentiva di nuovo bene, nella luce, nel calore.   
Finalmente, dopo quanto tempo?   
\- Grazie. - Mormorò solamente.   
  
**  
  
A Rusty parve di sentire ancora la presa forte e calda di Ricky, per un momento, ed aveva aperto gli occhi per rigettarsi nella brusca e brutale realtà.  
Si era svegliato nel bagagliaio con la bocca imbavagliata e le mani legate alle caviglie, come un sacco di patate. Il coltellino era nella cintura per dietro, in quel modo non aveva un sistema per liberarsi, ma sperò nella destinazione finale.   
Come aveva fatto a caricarlo in un’auto senza farsi vedere? Si notava uno che trasportava un ragazzo in spalla, no?   
Poi però pensò alla sua faccia tosta, se voleva sapeva suscitare fiducia e fascino nel prossimo.   
Stroh aveva mille risorse.   
Quando l’auto si fermò, poco dopo il bagagliaio si aprì e vide il suo viso freddo sorridergli dall’oltretomba. Quell’uomo non aveva un briciolo di vita, ma poteva sfruttare il suo volerlo portare dalla propria parte per capire meglio quello che non era ancora riuscito.   
Non sapeva che più lo capiva e peggio era.   
Philip fece un grottesco sorriso dolce e con un:   
\- Mi dispiace, ci vuole ancora un po’! - Gli tolse il bavaglio dalla bocca e gli mise uno straccio al suo posto. Rusty cercò di non respirare ma non poté farne a meno per molto, l’odore del cloroformio lo riportò in un incubo dietro l’altro che ebbe fine solo con una visione terribile di Stroh che per appropriarsi di lui andava da Ricky e lo uccideva.   
Con questo spalancò gli occhi gridando un ‘NO!’ istintivo, ma la testa gli esplose subito per il modo brusco con cui si era rimesso al mondo e si maledì per averlo fatto.   
\- Piano, Rusty! Non volevo usare il cloroformio perché rintontisce e fa mal di testa, però non avevo scelta. - La sua voce calma e controllata lo accolse avvicinandosi. Ci mise un po’ a mettere a fuoco il mondo circostante e capire la consistenza del proprio corpo.   
Il suo sguardo oscuro lo rimise più velocemente in sé e tirando i polsi realizzò che erano legati sopra la testa, le braccia aperte. Spalancò gli occhi ed imprecando realizzò di non avere scampo e che la sua unica speranza ormai era la Crimini Maggiori ed il loro rintracciamento telefonico.   
Rusty infatti era completamente nudo, steso e legato al letto.   
\- Mi sono avvantaggiato mentre dormivi. Ho approfittato. - Rusty si aggrottò guardandolo male per capire se aveva già abusato di lui e visto che era molto espressivo, Philip capì quale era la sua preoccupazione.   
\- Non preoccuparti, non lo farei mai con uno che dorme. - Ricordò che il suo piacere era violentare le donne, perciò sicuramente non gli piaceva la strada facile.   
\- Come puoi spostarti dalle donne ai ragazzi? - Chiese confuso cercando di prendere tempo. La testa lo faceva impazzire.   
Philip si sedette sul letto matrimoniale e rimase a guardarlo calmo e pacato.   
\- Non hai ancora capito. Io non voglio punirti o cacciarti, non ti torcerò un capello, non ti farò mai male. Cercavo un cambiamento nella mia vita ed ho capito che cercavo compagnia, affetto, amore, calore vero. Come tutti. -   
\- Peccato che ‘tutti’ non uccidono quelli che invece non gli piacciono! - disse acido Rusty. Philip ridacchiò.   
\- Ho un approccio diverso alle avversità, nessuno è perfetto. Io però mi accetto come sono, ho istinti che molti non hanno o magari hanno ma soffocano, nascondono e mascherano. Ma tutti hanno istinti oscuri. Fidati. Sono sicuro che lo sai anche tu. - Rusty si rifiutava di accettarlo e capire cosa intendeva, così si concentrò sul suo sguardo.   
Messo così non sarebbe mai arrivato a liberarsi, però magari dopo un po’ l’avrebbe messo seduto. Per nutrirlo non poteva tenerlo sempre steso e nudo!  
\- Approccio diverso è un eufemismo! - Philip rise ancora, si sentiva proprio bene, adorava la sua terribile acidità, non aveva paura di insultarlo e gli piaceva anche per questo. - Perché hai scelto me come compagno? -   
Philip si animò per la prima domanda sensata.   
\- Perché tu sei come me, te l’ho detto. - Rusty sospirò. - E poi perché sei diverso da quei demoni che io caccio. All’inizio ho cercato di ucciderti, lo ammetto. E poi ti ho usato per scappare. Però lentamente ho capito... le cose che abbiamo in comune ci legano davvero, ma non per cacciarci a vicenda. Bensì per capirci davvero e farci del bene. Tu non hai paura di me, Rusty. Mi capisci. Sei perfetto per me. Oltretutto anche tu sei ossessionato da me e si sa, l’ossessione è la base dell’amore. - Rusty non ne era convinto, ma probabilmente era solo da troppo tempo, visto e considerato che lui non guardava le donne come possibili partner. In fondo all’inizio di tutto Philip lo pagava per andare a letto con lui.   
E come evocato dalla sua memoria, la mano di Philip scivolò nel suo inguine nudo e mormorò piano:   
\- Eri la mia piccola oasi, ricordi? Riuscivo ad avere orgasmi senza il bisogno di uccidere dopo e questo perché tu non sei come quei demoni. - Rusty aprì la bocca, ma per non gemere la richiuse e si morse il labbro. La sua mano sul proprio inguine ci sapeva anche dannatamente fare, maledizione.   
“Questo non va bene!”   
Strinse gli occhi e si irrigidì cercando di non lasciarsi andare ma era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. La sua mano si muoveva veloce e sicura e stringeva andando su e giù mentre lui inerme con la testa voltata dall’altra parte pregava di non venire perché gli avrebbe spianato la strada.  
L’idea che era lui gli faceva ribrezzo, ma poi il suo corpo reagì al suo tocco erotico come da copione e venne.   
“Come è possibile? Se qualcosa ci fa schifo non dovrebbe drizzarsi! Come faccio?”   
Rusty andò nel panico e dalla rabbia si stava per ferire la bocca, ma Philip gli girò la testa con la mano e questo gli sospese il morso che si stava dando.   
\- Non flagellarti, un uomo è pur sempre un uomo ed io non ti sto facendo del male. Oltretutto te l’ho detto. Una parte dentro di te che ormai sta emergendo, è attirata da me. Quella che mi capisce, quella che è uguale a me. - Rusty non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma temeva che avesse ragione e la verità era che aveva sempre avuto paura di questo, da quando aveva iniziato a dargli la caccia a Los Angeles.   
“Dunque quello di cui avevo il terrore era reale? Cosa mi direbbe mia madre? Guarda le differenze, Rusty, sono quelle che contano! Ma le somiglianze? Non esistono anche quelle?”  
Aveva sempre avuto paura di essere come lui per il proprio passato che lo ossessionava. Sharon l’aveva aiutato molto ad indirizzarlo verso la parte buona e pulita di sé, l’aveva fatto fiorire, ma la sua morte aveva come tolto una potente protezione e aperto il coperchio stavano uscendo i suoi demoni.   
La paura era la cosa peggiore.   
Stroh lo lasciò ed andò a lavarsi le mani.   
\- Tu sei un psicopatico! - Esclamò Rusty ricordando le nozioni imparate in caso di emergenza. Bisognava parlare con il rapitore per stabilire una connessione, il problema con lui era che quella connessione c’era già e Stroh non lo voleva uccidere. - Tu non puoi provare sentimenti ed emozioni, le simuli, ma non le provi! -   
Philip non fu toccato da quella sua sferzata provocazione, si girò verso di lui e si appoggiò all’armadio.   
La camera era insonorizzata ed essenziale, un armadio, una scrivania, un letto matrimoniale, il bagno. Chissà dove era? La finestra era chiusa e non capiva nemmeno che momento fosse, era ancora notte? Stava perdendo la cognizione del tempo. Forse Ricky aveva già tracciato il suo telefono nel non ricevere risposte alle sue chiamate, ma forse era presto, se era ancora notte non l’avrebbe cercato nessuno e ad Andy aveva detto che passava qualche giorno da Ricky perché aveva un po’ di ferie.   
\- Quello che provo per te è quanto di più vicino a dei sentimenti considerando che quello che dici è vero. Non posso provare nulla, ma questo legame che sento con te e che voglio a tutti i costi rafforzare e stringere per il resto della mia vita, è comunque un sentimento. Anche se non lo è per uno strizzacervelli che stabilisce chi è sano e chi no! -   
Rusty scosse la testa, non ne sarebbero usciti e non capiva dove era, liberarsi era fuori discussione.   
\- Mi terrai legato tutto il tempo? Qual è il tuo piano esattamente? Come pensi di farmi passare al lato oscuro? Non hai visto Star Wars? Non sai quanto è lungo il cammino? Pensi che basti legarmi e dirmi ‘noi siamo uguali’ per convincermi? - Philip rise, ma era una risata fredda che non arrivava agli occhi e andando in bagno uscì con un bicchiere d’acqua, si sedette sul letto vicino a lui, gli prese la nuca e gliela alzò aiutandolo a bere, gli accostò il bicchiere alle labbra e Rusty bevve perché aveva la gola secca ed una sete incredibile, colpa del cloroformio. Aveva visto prendere l’acqua dal rubinetto perciò sapeva che era a posto.   
\- Mi facevi sempre ridere, sei una perfetta compagnia. Adoro la tua ironia e la tua acidità. Hai quello che manca a me! -   
\- Un cuore? - Philip rise ancora, mise giù il bicchiere e si stese accanto a lui appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, il corpo aderiva al suo nel fianco, ma Philip era vestito per fortuna.   
\- Tu sei già attratto da me ed hai già iniziato il tuo cammino che dura da moltissimi anni, da quando eri piccolo. Quanti anni hai ora? 23? Hai avuto una vita terribile, sei stato abbandonato da quella puttana di tua madre ripetutamente, abusato da quello stronzo del suo compagno, hai dovuto vendere il tuo corpo per sopravvivere e ti sei fatto fare di tutto da quei sudici bastardi. -   
\- Dei quali tu fai parte, ricordo che ti ho conosciuto così! - La psicanalisi di Stroh era anche interessante da un certo punto di vista. Come vedeva il mondo uno psicopatico consapevole?   
Stroh non fece una piega e continuò.   
\- Hai finito per apprezzare quel mondo visto che sei diventato gay, hai accettato già il tuo lato oscuro, il tuo buio, come ho fatto io. Solo che io l’ho fatto un po’ prima di te e l’ho mostrato in modo più eclatante, però anche tu hai già iniziato ad accettarlo. Sei andato con uomini per costrizione e poi hai continuato perché ti piaceva, la differenza è che ora non ti fai più pagare, ma la verità è che il tuo lato oscuro ti piace già. Non ci vorrà molto per accettare anche questo. -   
Rusty strinse gli occhi irrigidendosi mentre non riusciva a respirare bene vedendosi coi suoi occhi, come non ammettere che aveva ragione?   
\- Ehi... - Fece poi Philip notando che l’aveva gettato in una crisi di panico, si sollevò sul gomito e gli carezzò il viso dolcemente voltandogli la testa verso di sé, Rusty ancora gli occhi chiusi e la consistenza del proprio corpo evanescente. - Non devi prenderla così, prima lo accetti e meglio è. Non è colpa tua se ti hanno fatto diventare questo, non sei sbagliato, capisci? Ti sono successe brutte cose o magari è la tua natura, ma non l’hai scelto tu. Semplicemente sei così. Non devi sentirti in colpa perché qualcuno ti ha fatto fare la puttana e ti ha obbligato a fartelo piacere per non ucciderti. Quando vivi quello che viviamo noi o ti uccidi o lo accetti perché vuoi vivere. Sono due le cose. E se lo accetti, prendi tutto il pacchetto. Ma non è colpa nostra, capisci? Non lo è! - Le sue parole erano grottesche ma vere, a modo sua stava funzionando la sua consolazione, ma Rusty riusciva ancora faticosamente a distinguere il giusto dallo sbagliato.   
Le sue labbra si posarono sulle proprie, quasi delicate, e Rusty tornò a respirare. Si rilassò e la mente si aprì dipanando il caos apocalittico.   
\- Io non potrò mai uccidere. -   
Philip si separò di qualche centimetro guardandolo con una punta di malizia.   
\- Sei qua per farlo e sono sicuro ci riusciresti senza battere ciglio. Questo ti fa già come me. - Silenzio, la rivelazione lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco perché realizzò con dolore che era vero. L’avrebbe ucciso, davvero. E non si sarebbe sentito male, forse, o forse sì, ma l’avrebbe fatto. Poteva farlo.   
Erano davvero così simili? L’averne paura ed il temerlo era un conto, il saperlo, il vederlo era un altro.   
Philip sorrise e tornò a baciarlo, Rusty lasciò molla la bocca nello shock di quel che stava realizzando e sentì la sua lingua stuzzicarlo sensuale, scaldandolo insieme alle mani che l’accarezzavano sul resto del corpo nudo.   
La cosa peggiore?   
Non gli stava facendo ribrezzo, ma forse era lo shock di quello che si stava convincendo di vedere.   
La sola verità era che Philip gli era entrato in testa ed anche molto bene.   
  
L’aveva lasciato in pace forse un paio d’ore, non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo era passato da quando l’aveva lasciato da solo. L’aveva coperto e con quel suo modo controllato e pacato che aveva un che di sensuale, l’aveva salutato dicendo che doveva controllare che non gli avesse tirato qualche scherzo.   
Rusty aveva avuto modo di pensare a cosa aveva pensato la prima volta che lo aveva visto.   
Gli aveva fatto venire i brividi ma gli era piaciuto, si era eccitato molto ed era addirittura venuto. Aveva sentito un fascino oscuro nonostante avesse capito dall’inizio che nascondesse qualcosa di terribile. Avendo a che fare con gli uomini peggiori Rusty aveva sempre capito chi aveva davanti, ma non si era mai fatto problemi con nessuno. Lavoro, sopravvivenza. Si era sempre giustificato così.   
Ora vedeva tutto così sbagliato, ma come avrebbe potuto viverlo diversamente?   
All’inizio il compagno della madre lo obbligava dopo averlo abusato. Poi da solo per strada che scelta aveva avuto?  
Stroh era arrivato quando era alla somma della sua disperazione, non trovava sua madre e lui era stato picchiato a sangue da quel bastardo che la comandava e la rincretiniva.   
Stroh l’aveva raccolto letteralmente, curato e poi come pagamento aveva chiesto il servizio completo.   
‘Puoi fermarti quanto vuoi.’  
Era stato anche gentile, ma Rusty aveva capito che aveva qualcosa. Si era ripreso e si era detto fortunato per una volta, specie perché la scopata gratis almeno era stata bella.   
Ripensare ora a quella prima volta lo sconvolgeva, come aveva potuto farlo così alla leggera?   
Quando si erano rivisti, per caso quasi, Stroh aveva usufruito del suo servizio pagando, non era stato violento ed era stato di nuovo bello.   
Rusty sapeva che era bello farlo con lui, il proprio corpo l’aveva memorizzato bene, per questo prima era venuto e non si era sentito schifato delle sue carezze. La testa gli diceva di sì, ma il corpo reagiva in tutt’altro modo.   
La porta tornò ad aprirsi, Stroh rientrò ignorandolo e Rusty si riattivò subito nervoso tirando i polsi. In camera vedeva i propri vestiti su una sedia ma non il cellulare. Probabilmente l’aveva lasciato in camera insieme al resto.   
\- Non puoi tenermi legato per sempre, Stroh. -   
\- Chiamami Philip per favore. Iniziamo da una cosa semplice. - Rispose Stroh mentre posava sulla scrivania un computer e qualcos’altro che sul momento non riuscì a identificare bene.   
\- Non iniziamo da niente. - Replicò testardo Rusty. Philip rise gelido, nessuna risata o sorriso arrivava agli occhi.   
\- Non ti terrò legato per sempre, ma prima voglio dimostrarti una cosa ed ho già iniziato. - Rusty si aggrottò senza capire, Philip si girò verso di lui e con un sorriso da brividi, sensuale a suo modo, ma con gli occhi oscuri, si prese il colletto della maglia da dietro la nuca e tirò sfilandosela via.   
Rusty impallidì capendo a cosa si riferiva e si tese come una corda di violino terrorizzato, il cuore in gola e tutte le espressioni che l’altro non riusciva a fare, a lui venivano benissimo.   
Il cuore stava per uscirgli dalla gola mentre la paura nel vederlo slacciarsi i pantaloni lo demoliva.   
Dio, il modo in cui lo guardava, con desiderio. Come poteva uno psicopatico provare desiderio?   
\- Ci stai pensando? Io sì. Lo ricordo bene e sicuramente anche il tuo corpo. - Continuò calmo e sensuale mentre l’accarezzava con lo sguardo. Una volta nudo si avvicinò al letto e sfilò le coperte che lo coprivano, e Rusty con un nodo alla gola che gli impediva di parlare, iniziò a scuotere la testa frenetico.   
La cosa peggiore era che temeva gli sarebbe piaciuto, alla fine, nonostante l’odio spropositato che nutriva per lui.   
Una parte di sé aveva già accettato di essere come lui, ne era convinto. Ne aveva paura, ma l’accettava.   
Quando gli salì sopra, Rusty capì di star lottando contro i mulini a vento.   
Il calore del suo corpo forte e maturo lo investì facendo a pugni con la propria coscienza, disperatamente invocò Ricky sperando che comparisse come per magia a ricordargli quello che sua madre non gli poteva più ricordare.   
Ovvero da che parte stava lui.   
Ricky era diventato la sua nuova bussola morale, non avrebbe mai dovuto separarsi da lui. Mai.   
La bocca di Philip si chiuse sul suo collo baciandolo delicatamente, Rusty girò la testa dall’altra parte dandogli anche un miglior accesso, i brividi lo ricoprivano da cima a fondo, la sua erezione strofinata contro la propria. Era tutto così dannatamente sbagliato.   
\- Voglio dimostrarti che ti piace. Non ti prendo con la forza anche se sei legato. La prossima volta lo faremo liberi e non scapperai. Ti voglio dimostrare che piace a te tanto quanto piace a me! -   
A Rusty scese una lacrima in quella resa, ogni sforzo immane non sarebbe servito.   
I pugni stretti, la corda tirava sui polsi che strattonavano, ma poi smise e si arrese. Poi rimase morbido sotto di lui, con la sua bocca, le sue mani ed il suo corpo addosso che lo ricoprivano di seducenti baci e carezze andando in posti erogeni che nemmeno ricordava di avere, posti che solo lui aveva sempre scoperto e li ricordava tutti.   
Si abbandonò al piacere, accettandolo senza più domande, pregando solo che un punto di ritorno alla fine ci fosse comunque.   
Perso nel proprio buio sempre più fitto, mentre il senso di colpa per il piacere che il suo corpo gli trasmetteva lo uccideva definitivamente.   
“Spero in una rinascita. Ricky, trovami.”  
Pensò infine mentre la bocca di Philip si chiudeva sulla sua erezione eccitata e lui finiva per spingere puntando i piedi.   
Una dolce amara resa destinata a consumarlo sempre più, Philip sorrise mentre lo sentiva godere, tratteneva i gemiti e si mordeva il labbro, ma il bacino non riusciva a tenerlo fermo.   
Scese nella sua piccola apertura ormai abituata e lo stuzzicò con la lingua e le dita esperte che riuscirono ad aumentare il piacere.  
Non lo stava violentando, se l’avesse fatto sarebbe stato più facile rifiutarlo ed odiarlo. Ora lo odiava, ma non abbastanza perché era seducente e perfetto, lo gestiva e lo faceva impazzire dal piacere. Come poteva un uomo così violentare, torturare ed uccidere povere donne?   
La domanda si perse quando Philip si mise nella posizione migliore nonostante le gambe legate non aiutassero molto, ed entrò dentro.   
Rusty strinse forte gli occhi quasi disperato, Philip si riempì di quell’espressione dilaniata dal senso di colpa perché gli stava piacendo. Vittorioso iniziò ad entrare ed uscire aumentando il ritmo dei colpi con cui lo prendeva, lo sentiva puntare i piedi come poteva per sollevare il bacino e farlo entrare meglio e lo vide perdersi nel piacere che sapeva di stargli dando.   
Sapere che gli piaceva fu il suo orgasmo migliore.   
Philip gli venne dentro e vide Rusty fare altrettanto mentre macchiava il suo candido ventre piatto.   
Philip scese con le labbra e gli leccò gli schizzi, poi malizioso risalì e lo baciò succhiandogli il labbro e la lingua.   
Infine si fermò perché Rusty, inerme, aveva le lacrime cristallizzate e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, probabilmente chiuso in un altro mondo, lontano da lui, ovunque pur di non accettare quel semplice atroce fatto.   
Ovvero che loro erano davvero uguali e che si piacevano, tutto lì.   
Non semplice, ma reale. 


	4. Il cuore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tema è sempre più oscuro, ma non sarà così tutta la fic. L'attrazione fra Rusty e Philip non è reale, ma verso quello che condividono, dolore, sentimenti complessi, oscurità, dei vissuti orribili, delle scelte difficili e il fatto che fra di loro si capiscono e non si giudicano. Questo genera un'attrazione fisica che sconvolge sempre più Rusty, che però non può più negarla e lo getta sempre più in crisi.

4\. IL CUORE

  


"Io... io sono un uomo in fiamme  
Tu... un violento desiderio  
Che notte pericolosa in cui innamorarsi!  
Non so perché continuiamo a nascondere quello che siamo diventati"  
[/Dangerous night - 30 seconds to Mars/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46AzJEUP-Fs)

Il suo corpo sicuro lo stringeva con dolcezza e protettivo, la sua bocca scendeva sul suo collo e poi sul suo corpo. Quante volte altre bocche avevano avuto quella pelle lattea?   
Quanto si era sentito morire nel sentirle addosso?  
Ed ora era così bello, era di nuovo così bello.   
Rusty si inarcò con la schiena accompagnando la sua testa sul suo corpo, fra i gemiti chiese che non si fermasse e Ricky intendeva accontentarlo.   
Non aveva paura di arrivare fino in fondo e farlo suo, si appropriò dolcemente di ogni centimetro del suo corpo facendogli sentire dei piaceri che con Gus aveva provato, ma che con Ricky era diverso.   
Ricky aveva un modo di marchiarlo eppure farlo sentire protetto che non aveva nessun altro. O forse era quel che provava lui in quel momento, dopo che si era totalmente perso ritrovarsi così era meravigliosamente dolce.   
La sua bocca sul proprio inguine a farlo impazzire, presto si disconnesse con la realtà e prese ogni altro centimetro, infilandosi in lui fino a farlo gemere e godere.   
Rusty aveva ricambiato tutto per non farlo finire così presto e gli aveva dimostrato quanto era esperto in quel settore.   
\- Vieni... - Mormorò sentendosi vicino all’orgasmo Ricky, Rusty si lasciò scivolare sotto di lui e per un momento fece il gesto di girarsi di schiena come solitamente gli uomini preferivano, ma lui lo tenne supino per guardarlo in viso, stendersi su di lui e abbracciarlo.   
Cercava un contatto ed un calore maggiori e quando Rusty lo capì si sentì morire. Quando entrò in lui, le sue gambe si avvolsero forti intorno ai suoi fianchi e lo strinse con le braccia mentre lo schiacciava col suo corpo.   
Ad ogni colpo le lacrime scendevano sempre più, aveva ritrovato la luce che gli era tanto mancata, quella luce non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato.  
Dopo la morte di Sharon e la mancata cattura di Stroh aveva visto degli abissi via via sempre più oscuri, nessuno a rischiararlo da quelle tenebre dove era convinto di essere destinato. Fino al ritorno di Ricky che lentamente gli si era attaccato e non l’aveva più mollato.   
Lentamente era diventato tutto. Giornate intere insieme a parlare e confidarsi e aprirsi l’un l’altro come se non avessero fatto altro in tutta la loro vita.   
Lentamente erano diventati uno il mondo dell’altro fino a quel completamento perfetto.   
Quell’orgasmo fu meraviglioso, forse il più bello per Rusty. Non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato.   
  
**  
  
Tornò con quello, con la flebile illusione di aver vissuto un incubo e di essere con lui.   
Quando rivide la stanza di Stroh, le lacrime si affacciarono ai suoi occhi insieme al senso di colpa e al buio di nuovo ad inghiottirlo.   
Aveva ceduto alle sue tenebre, senza Ricky non ce l’aveva fatta.   
Si rese conto di avere i polsi liberi in un secondo momento, quando si ritrovò ad asciugarsi le lacrime.   
Voleva sparire, voleva morire, voleva cancellare lo scempio che aveva vissuto e fatto. Come aveva potuto permetterlo, come il suo corpo aveva potuto goderne?   
Stroh era stato perfetto nel prenderlo e farlo suo, forte e virile e mai violento, come le altre volte quando l’aveva preso per strada.   
Dopo essergli entrato nella testa tramite i suoi punti deboli, l’aveva stordito col piacere e come sotto ipnosi o drogato, l’aveva posseduto sia col corpo che con la mente.   
Ed ora era addirittura libero.   
Corse con gli occhi spalancati sul resto della stanza nella penombra, sembrava gli avesse lasciato tempo per riposare. Da quanto tempo era lì? Che ora era?   
Rusty si alzò in piedi barcollando, era pulito dallo sperma, ma ancora nudo. La prima cosa che fece fu cercare i propri vestiti, chiaramente l’aveva chiuso a chiave, per scrupolo provò ad aprire la porta, ma non trovò sorprese.   
Si infilò subito i boxer ed i pantaloni, ma vide con disappunto che la cintura con il coltello era sparita. Ovviamente. Rusty imprecò ed andò al bagno, completamente vuoto. Fece come prima cosa i propri bisogni e si lavò il viso bevendo.   
Doveva ragionare e mettere da parte le proprie crisi esistenziali a cui avrebbe pensato rinchiudendosi in una clinica e buttando la chiave.   
Doveva uscire.  
Era lì da troppo tempo per non essere già oggetto di ricerca da parte di Ricky ed Andy. Doveva fidarsi di loro.   
Questa volta era stato ingenuo, ma aveva avuto paura di essere fermato prima di ottenere le sue risposte.  
\- Bene, ora le hai. Cosa te ne fai adesso? Sarai la sua puttana personale per sempre? Non ti ucciderà mai e se non vuole essere trovato, non lo farà. Anche se capiscono in quale città siamo quello sarà stato come sempre perfetto a coprire ogni traccia. Chissà qual è ora il mio piano! -   
Stava parlando da solo quando la serratura scattò e lui tornò dentro. Philip si richiuse la porta alle spalle e vedendo che il letto era vuoto, lo cercò in bagno.   
Non portò la mano alla pistola, ma sarebbe stato velocissimo a farlo e ucciderlo. Stava controllando se si era armato in qualche modo, ma le mani erano vuote, lo specchio integro e non c’erano segni di rottura di qualche mobile od oggetto. Non che gli avesse lasciato molto con cui ‘giocare’.   
\- Come stai? Ti vedo meglio. Mi sono preoccupato, pensavo di averti perso. - Rusty non si era reso conto di essere entrato in uno stato di catatonia per un po’.  
\- Pensavi fossi impazzito? Per questo mi hai liberato? - chiese sorpreso ed ironico.   
Philip lo raggiunse per controllare il suo stato senza far capire cosa pensava, come sempre.   
\- In realtà mi hai colto un po’ alla sprovvista, ma sono contento di rivederti in forma. - Disse prendendogli il viso fra le mani e controllandolo da vicino negli occhi, sembrava quasi apprensivo, ma Rusty sapeva che stava simulando convinto che bastasse.   
\- Sto bene, grazie. Cosa sono, svenuto? - Philip non andò nei dettagli e cambiò discorso.   
\- Comunque avevo in progetto di liberarti comunque, ormai ti ho dimostrato quello che volevo. Che ti piace anche a te, che sei parte di me, ormai. Che tu lo voglia o no. - Rusty ricordò quella parte e impallidì scuotendo la testa, indietreggiò e fece per reagire male, ma il dito di Philip si sollevò pronto davanti al suo viso per attirare la sua attenzione e fermarlo.   
\- Non perdere la testa ora, non servirà a niente. - Rusty trattenne il fiato, poteva provare a sopraffarlo in un corpo a corpo, ma le tecniche che sapeva non erano granché se lui se le aspettava e di sicuro si aspettava qualche attacco.   
Doveva aspettare un momento più propizio e trovare il modo di metterlo fuori gioco, non poteva sbagliare. Doveva essere deciso e preciso.   
Così pensò di poter fingere di dargli quello che voleva ed una volta nelle sue mani, l’avrebbe sopraffatto. Era la sola speranza. Al peggio lo uccideva e male non gli andava, visto che stava avendo voglia proprio di morire.   
Si calmò diventando docile e Philip sorrise soddisfatto, ma sempre e solo con la bocca e mai con gli occhi.   
Si avvicinò e Rusty non lo respinse, non si mise sulla difensiva.   
Gli prese il viso di nuovo, si avvicinò al suo lentamente, piano piano e testando ogni sia più piccola reazione, vide che non lo allontanava. Così adagiò piano la bocca sulla sua. Rusty inizialmente si chiese se dovesse rispondere davvero, ma poi pensò che non era stupido così rimase impassibile. Non lo respinse, ma non l’accolse nemmeno.   
Stroh era troppo intelligente. Non poteva diventare improvvisamente un agnellino.   
Philip si staccò dopo avergli succhiato le labbra soddisfatto e prendendogli la mano lo trascinò in camera indicandogli di vestirsi e mettersi seduto.   
\- Ti ho portato da mangiare. - la scrivania era vuota, c’era solo un sacchetto con dei panini probabilmente.   
\- Che ora è? - Philip gli rivelò che era pomeriggio e Rusty si sedette dopo aver messo la maglia. Aveva fame, non mangiava dalle sette della sera precedente, aveva saltato la colazione ed il pranzo. Doveva rimanere in forze se voleva sopraffarlo.  
Si fece qualche conto mentalmente, ammesso che avessero capito nella prima mattina che cosa aveva fatto, potevano essere arrivati in città da poco, ma c’erano le indagini visto che sicuramente Stroh non aveva lasciato tracce.   
Doveva prendere più tempo.   
Poteva riuscire a sedurlo, ma doveva farlo con astuzia, non mangiare la foglia.   
Stroh si aspettava di sicuro che ponesse resistenza e non cedesse subito, la pazienza era sempre stata la sua virtù per cui era pronto a passare chissà quanto tempo prima di ottenere quello che voleva.   
\- Pensavo di portarti qualche passatempo, che libri ti piacciono? Ti piacerebbe continuare a studiare per il tuo indirizzo? - Rusty fu preso alla sprovvista dalla sua falsa gentilezza e premura, davvero pensava di poter fingere di essere un umano normale per sempre pur di tenerlo con sé?  
Non capiva quel sentimento, lui era psicopatico, non provava nulla eppure si comportava come sapeva gli innamorati facevano.   
Simulava bene, ma a fargli pensare era che lo facesse. Si prodigava per farlo nonostante non dovesse portare una maschera perché lui già sapeva tutto e non doveva sedurlo e poi ucciderlo come faceva con le donne.   
\- Perché fai finta di essere normale? Sai che so che non lo sei. - Philip sorrise a quella sua domanda astiosa, soddisfatto. Si sedette sul letto guardandolo mangiare vorace. Era contento che non tentasse inutili attacchi.   
\- A me non interessa che tu riesca a rilassarti nella tua permanenza qua, ma so che interessa a te. Ed a me piace che tu stia bene qua. - Era un ragionamento grottesco senza né capo né coda.   
\- Stroh, tu non provi niente. -   
\- Ti prego, Philip. - Rusty alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato.   
\- Philip. - Stroh sentì di nuovo l’erezione salire. - tu non provi nulla, non ne sei capace. -   
\- Ma voglio compiacerti. E so come si fa a compiacere qualcuno. Non fingerò di essere una brava persona, non serve. Però voglio che tu stia al meglio che puoi qua. Finché non capirai che anche tu in realtà sei qua perché lo vuoi. - Rusty riusciva anche a capire il suo ragionamento e lo spaventava di più. Però scosse il capo e finse di non riuscirci, Philip sorrise freddamente perché aveva visto il guizzo di comprensione nei suoi occhi.   
\- Non dovresti volere il piacere di qualcuno, non dovresti volere qualcuno vivo e vegeto accanto a te per il resto della tua vita. Condivideremo cosa? Io non ammazzerò mai e lo sai. Posso farlo? Certo! Ma non ammazzerò delle povere donne. -   
\- Non devi ammazzare chi dico io, devi ammazzare chi dici tu. - Rusty lo fissò di nuovo stranito, finito di mangiare bevve dell’acqua e lo guardò come se parlasse arabo.   
\- Devo per forza ammazzare? -   
\- Puoi anche aspettare a casa che io finisca... - Rusty chiuse gli occhi impaziente.   
\- Devo fare la moglie? Il tuo concetto di compagno in cosa consiste? Posso ammazzare chi dico io o stare a casa e fare una vita normale, solo che la faccio con te? Divento avvocato di giorno e l’amante di un assassino di notte? - Philip fece un’aria compiaciuta all’idea, non capiva perché no e Rusty alzò gli occhi al cielo sgomento.   
\- Non ci credo! - Philip poi rise della sua reazione spontanea, poi gli indicò di sedersi accanto a sé e lui, riluttante, lo fece.   
Quando l’ebbe vicino e i suoi occhi si persero nei propri, disse fermo ed ammaliante:   
\- Chi vorresti uccidere? -   
\- Te. -   
\- A parte me? -   
\- Tutti quelli come te. -   
\- Perfetto, andremo a caccia di assassini e criminali! -   
\- Quello lo fa la polizia! -   
\- E che bei risultati, devo dire proprio ottimi! - Rusty non sapeva se ridere o cosa a quell’assurda conversazione, ma si stese stufo di quel dialogo assurdo. Non sapeva ancora come sopraffarlo e fargli calare la guardia senza insospettirlo, ma Philip lo guardò riempiendosi gli occhi del suo corpo abbandonato accanto a lui.   
\- Già mi stai accettando. Questo gesto è tipico di uno che è rilassato. Sei vulnerabile in quella posizione, sei a tuo agio. - Rusty capì che aveva ragione ed abbassò le braccia rimanendo in un ostinato mutismo mentre fissava il soffitto cercando di non dargli soddisfazioni.   
Sapeva vagamente come poteva uscirne, ma non sapeva bene nel dettaglio come.   
\- Io e te che andiamo a fare i giustizieri! Davvero non uccideresti più le donne? - Philip alzò le spalle e non rispose, così Rusty si alzò sui gomiti per guardarlo incredulo. I loro occhi si ritrovarono da quella posizione uno mezzo steso e dietro, l’atro seduto e più avanti.   
\- Per te, come dimostrazione che possiamo funzionare come coppia. - Rusty scosse il capo.   
\- Non so come fai a volerlo. Tu non provi nulla, perciò non dovresti provare questo desiderio, eppure ti impegni nel convincermi. - Non lo sapeva spiegare bene nemmeno Philip, forse era una specie di lascito.   
\- Tutti vogliono legarsi, tutti cercano dei legami. Forse anche uno psicopatico, alla fine, ne cerca, no? -   
Dopotutto non aveva ucciso sua madre anche se poteva.   
\- Perché non hai ucciso tua madre? - Gli chiese improvviso come se facessero una normale conversazione tra amici.   
Philip si stese come lui mettendosi però sul fianco, la testa appoggiata alla mano e al braccio piegati, l’aria compiaciuta di quella conversazione, lo sguardo catturato nel suo che ora non aveva paura di stargli vicino e non cercava modi per scappare. Semplicemente accettava quella situazione.   
Un altro prezioso passo in avanti.   
\- Non volevo ucciderla. -   
\- Hai ucciso tutti quelli con cui hai avuto a che fare... -   
\- Ma lei è mia madre. Penso d’averla amata a modo mio. -   
\- Lei alla fine ti ha abbandonato... - E lui sapeva cosa significava.   
\- Lo sai come ci si sente. eh? - Rusty si fermò subito, l’aveva messo in una trappola. Poteva capirlo? Certo che poteva. L’odio per sua madre l’aveva messo da parte, ma a volte l’aveva voluta ferire davvero per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto. Sì, dannazione. Poteva capirlo e non voleva.   
Philip capì che l’aveva ferito e si protese verso di lui sfiorandogli di nuovo le labbra, Rusty era sempre meno sull’attenti ogni volta che lo faceva.   
\- L’amore è così, non ha senso. Lei mi ha prosciugato, ma forse non l’ha soffocato del tutto. -   
\- Parli del tuo cuore? - Philip ebbe un guizzo meravigliato e contento insieme per il fatto che avesse capito di nuovo e si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui nel letto in quella posizione stesi uno davanti all’altro, sul fianco. Come due amici. Due amanti che si aprivano uno all’altro.   
\- Siamo diversi dagli altri, ma non meritiamo di amare lo stesso? - Rusty ci sperava da quando aveva incontrato Sharon ed ora Ricky.   
Non meritava di amare lo stesso, nonostante chi era stato e chi era convinto di essere?   
Rusty non rispose, turbato da quegli argomenti che condivideva così profondamente e Philip lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta lo spinse stendendolo, gli si mise sopra col busto e aprendo la sua bocca con la propria, si infilò con la lingua.   
Rusty esitò un momento pensando se fosse presto, poi decise di provarci e lo baciò anche lui.  
Quando accettò la sua lingua il fuoco che divampò lo colse totalmente impreparato e rimase inchiodato al letto sotto di lui a ricambiare, incapace di ricordare che doveva sopraffarlo.  
Sì? E con quale forze?   
Ora come ora la sola che aveva era quella di baciarlo.   
“Sono malato, sono perso, sono finito. Posso ancora essere salvato? Ricky, non vedo più nulla. Aiutami.”


	5. Strategie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty è sempre nelle mani di un convinto Philip, entrambi fanno strategie per i propri piani. Rusty cerca di uscire da quella situazione, mentre Philip che sa che Rusty fa strategie, lo lascia fare perchè sa che si sta immergendo sempre più nel suo mondo ed i loro punti in comune lo stanno assorbendo e rendendo dipendente. Le tenebre sono forti, riuscirà la luce a resistere o cadrà?

5\. STRATEGIE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20philip2.png)  
"Ho dei demoni dentro di me Quindi sono di fronte a una scelta O cerca di ignorarli Oppure do loro una voce  
Perché ho trovato quello che stavo aspettando Ma arrivarci significa attraversare una linea Quindi sto attraversando una linea"  
[/Crossing a line - Mike Shinoda/](https://youtu.be/I2sRc3j7IU0)

  
Rusty non riusciva a smettere di muoversi per la stanza, nervoso come non lo era mai stato.   
Girava impazzito con la frenesia alle stelle e la respirazione alterata, sentiva il cuore in gola e sudava freddo.   
Stava cedendo a lui, si stava perdendo.   
Stava diventando sempre più normale l’accettare i suoi baci e le sue carezze.   
A modo suo qualcosa provava, non era proprio totalmente incapace di provare sentimenti, però più che questi erano degli istinti profondi e basici che per lui erano equivalenti ai sentimenti.   
“Ma io non sono così, io provo sentimenti, io amo. Riesco ancora ad emozionarmi all’idea di Ricky e sono angosciato a quella di essere come Stroh, di diventare il suo compagno. Andare a fare i giustizieri insieme? E quanto durerebbe prima che l’istinto di uccidere le donne torni?   
Oltretutto quel che ha fatto rimane, un presente di cose giuste cancella davvero un passato di cose sbagliate? Dio, non lo so... io ero una puttana ed ora voglio fare l’avvocato, questo cancella quel che facevo?”   
Si stropicciò il viso e spettinò i capelli esasperato, aveva un attacco di panico, si abbassò comprimendo il torace con le ginocchia, accucciato a terra, e spingendo il viso nel mezzo respirò profondamente cercando di calmarsi.   
Philip tornò in quel momento con altro cibo e viveri ed una bella borsa piena di cose richieste da lui.   
Quando lo vide in quello stato si fermò aggrottandosi, poi capì che probabilmente aveva una crisi di panico e mettendo giù le cose, andò da lui, si accucciò e con una mano sulla schiena lo carezzò gentile.   
Simulava anche quello, così come si diceva che a quel punto un compagno si preoccupava per l’altro.   
Non gli importava di farlo stare bene, ma sapeva che un compagno doveva stare a suo agio, per questo faceva di tutto per compiacerlo ed aiutarlo.  
Sapere che una determinata cosa andava fatta in un certo modo era diverso dal volerlo.   
Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo a vita, anche se non ci fosse mai stato Ricky.   
Rusty non era così e quell’attacco di panico, ogni secondo passato insieme, glielo dicevano. Da un lato trovava giovamento da quello, dall’altro iniziava a temere che comunque era destinato ad essere il suo toy boy e non aveva scelta che farselo piacere.  
Rusty alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò da vicino, gli occhi rossi pieni di lacrime cristallizzate, il fiato sospeso, tutto fermo per un momento mentre si perdeva nei suoi occhi incolori ed oscuri.   
La cosa orribile era che poteva farselo piacere.   
Non era come lui e voleva cose diverse, provava emozioni e sentimenti e ribrezzo all’idea di essere il compagno di un assassino, ma se si toglieva tutto il male e le cose sbagliate capiva che poteva considerare solo una certa parte di Stroh, quella che lo attirava e lo faceva addirittura stare bene ed avere orgasmi.  
Erano uguali, era vero, ma solo per un lato. Quel lato oscuro che chiamava Rusty e che in Stroh era ben acceso.   
\- Va tutto bene. Ti serve solo un po’ di tempo per abituarti. Devi darti tempo per accettare le cose che non avresti mai pensato di poter accettare, ti stai rendendo conto di certi aspetti di te che hai sempre rifiutato, questo non è facile ed io lo so. Lasciati il tempo di abituarti. - Rusty sospirò insofferente e scosse il capo alzandosi piano, barcollò e per un momento pensò di cadere, ma la presa sicura di Philip lo tenne su accompagnandolo al letto dove lo fece sedere.   
Sapeva come ci si comportava, del resto l’aveva fatto da una vita ingannando tutti.   
Poteva farlo per sempre se in cambio aveva un compagno che lo capiva e lo accettava. Lui si sforzava di non fare le cose che sapevano turbavano Rusty, in cambio Rusty gli stava vicino e conduceva la sua vita con lui.   
\- Il tuo piano ha delle falle, anche se io accettassi perché come dici tu capisco e mi abituo... Andy, Ricky, tutti gli altri della squadra che ormai sono la famiglia, non mi lasceranno mai qua a fare quello che vogliono. -   
\- Ricky? - Focalizzò subito Rusty il quale imprecò stendendosi per nascondere la sua espressione allarmata. - Il figlio di tua madre? -   
Detta così sembrava parlasse di suo fratello, ma entrambi sapevano che non avevano legami di sangue.   
\- Ricky ed Emily sono rimasti in contatto con me, si comportano da fratelli a tutti gli effetti, siamo legati. -   
\- Ma tu hai nominato solo Ricky, non Emily. E Gus? Hai rotto definitivamente con lui? Ricordo che avevate dei problemi... - Rusty colse al volo l’occasione.   
\- Mi aveva tradito, ha chiesto il mio perdono ma non sono riuscito a darglielo e dimenticare. - Philip lo guardò incuriosito di quel meccanismo e piegando la testa di lato, lo osservò mentre Rusty si vergognava di qualcosa che non voleva rivelargli.   
\- Uno dal passato oscuro che non perdona un errore del proprio compagno? Sei un ipocrita, non credi? - Rusty alzò gli occhi al cielo sospirando infastidito.   
\- Pensi che non lo sappia da solo? Mi detesto per questo, ci ho provato, ma non ci riesco. Per me... so che anche io ho la mia dose di colpa, ma quando una cosa si rovina purtroppo non l’aggiusti. Non un rapporto, per lo meno. E forse nemmeno le persone. - Gli sfuggì il proprio sfogo che non avrebbe dovuto, gli dava uno spiraglio enorme che Philip colse al volo con un sorrisino compiaciuto e comprensivo insieme.   
\- Lo capisco bene, per questo è inutile cercare di correggere chi è diverso. Capisco che far male agli altri è obiettivamente sbagliato, però sono istinti che non sempre possiamo controllare e che sono giusti per noi. Tu comunque non hai così tanto da rimproverarti. Davi piacere agli altri, se facevi degli sbagli era solo verso te stesso. Alla società non importa davvero se ti tratti bene o male. - Rusty lo guardò aggrottato e meravigliato da quell’ammissione mentre tirava fuori quello che aveva preso e lo disponeva sul tavolo con ordine.   
\- Mi stai consolando? - Philip non lo guardò, forse si vergognava?   
\- Non fanno questo i compagni? - Rusty alzò le spalle confuso.   
\- Suppongo di sì. - Philip così sorrise guardandolo, era un sorriso simulato ma che funzionava meglio di altri. Rusty non sapeva sa avrebbe potuto vivere così per sempre, era tutta un’enorme finzione. Poteva piacergli un lato di lui, quello oscuro come il proprio, ma non di sicuro quello violento da psicopatico. E comunque, in ogni caso, lui fingeva sempre.   
\- Vieni... guarda se ti piace quello che ti ho preso. Mi hai fatto una lista specifica, non sapevo se ti serviva proprio questa roba. - Rusty si alzò ed andò al tavolo a visionare, aveva fatto una lista di cose specifiche che lui era famoso per usare, chi lo conosceva bene sapeva che tutte quelle cose le usava solo lui per vari motivi perciò nel caso in cui avessero fatto un controllo sugli acquisti di quel giorno usando parole chiave a lui collegate, potevano arrivare a capire che Rusty stava dando indizi.   
\- Sì io... sono fissato su certe cose... specie i libri. Stavo studiando da questi e mi secca cambiare e ricominciare da capo. Magari puoi rispondere a qualche domanda, c’era un esame molto difficile che... - Philip lo guardò sorpreso di quanto velocemente si abituasse a lui, ma ancora di più si perse un dettaglio:   
\- Pensi di finire gli studi qua? - Rusty alzò le spalle.   
\- Ormai vorrei finire. Anche se accetto la tua proposta e trovo un modo per convincere gli altri a lasciarmi in pace... - Guardando la sua espressione avere un guizzo Rusty capì subito a cosa aveva pensato e chiudendo gli occhi severo, disse deciso: - Non li uccideremo tutti per permettermi di rimanere qua dove voglio, ci sono un’infinità di motivi per non farlo ma il più importante è che... -   
\- Non sono dei criminali e noi uccidiamo solo criminali? - Rusty lo fissò male. - Da oggi in poi dico... - Si corresse come se fosse un bambino interrogato dalla maestra e correggesse le risposte in corso d’opera. Rusty sospirò e scosse il capo saccente.   
\- Anche. Ma io intendevo che sono miei amici, gli voglio bene e non intendo far loro del male. Troverò un modo, sempre che accetti. Io sto parlando in via ipotetica, non so ancora se riuscirò. Posso perdonare un passato di errori solo per un presente ed un futuro di cose giuste? - Su questa domanda Stroh si zittì e lo fissò come un cucciolo enorme e sexy, ma Rusty sapeva che fingeva anche questo.   
Quello stesso sguardo, ma autentico e vero, glielo dava spesso Ricky quando voleva convincerlo a fare qualcosa. Dio, che belli quei momenti.   
  
**  
   
Rusty chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi sulla sua ricerca, era sicuro di aver avuto una brillante idea per trovare Stroh, ma lo sguardo supplichevole di Ricky lo stava distraendo troppo.   
Riaprì gli occhi sperando che fosse sparito per magia, ma lui era ancora lì con quello sguardo supplichevole da cucciolo sexy in cerca di attenzioni. Rusty si morse il labbro trattenendo il fiato, poi tornò allo schermo del monitor.   
\- Devo cercare... - Ma nemmeno dicendolo ad alta voce la testa collaborava. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide che stava aprendosi i bottoni della camicia elegante, non solo i suoi vestiti erano impeccabili ma anche i capelli ed ogni altro componente del suo aspetto.   
\- Dannazione, Ricky, smettila! - Ricky mosse qualche passo indietro nel salotto, Rusty era seduto sul divano, il MacBook appoggiato sul tavolino davanti a sé e Ricky che indietreggiava per dargli una migliore visuale di sé mentre lasciava cadere elegantemente la camicia dalle braccia e dai polsi. Con un fruscio studiato finì a terra e Rusty scosse il capo girando lo sguardo in difficoltà mentre l’eccitazione arrivava.   
\- Da quanto provi questo spogliarello? - Ricky inarcò appena un sopracciglio provocante e da cucciolo si trasformò con uno schiocco di dita in porno star!   
\- Mi darai un voto? - Chiese basso e sensuale, Rusty tornò a guardarlo cercando di essere deciso ma si perse nel modo in cui si apriva i jeans aderenti al punto giusto e roteando i fianchi in modo estremamente dolce e seducente, li accompagnava giù con le dita dentro la cinta.   
Ricky velocemente gli diede la schiena abbassandosi solo con la schiena, le gambe dritte e davanti al fratellastro il suo piacente e perfetto sedere alto e sodo avvolto da dei boxer aderenti in micro fibra. Rossi naturalmente. Di una costosissima marca di moda. Rusty scoppiò a ridere vedendolo e quando si raddrizzò senza jeans ai piedi, Ricky gli chiese avvicinandosi divertito, mentre si toccava i boxer proprio nel mezzo, sul pacco ben distribuito.   
\- Ti piacciono? - glieli mostrò prendendoli con due dita ai lati e allargò solo l’elastico per fargli leggere la marca.   
\- Quanto ti saranno costati? - Ricky alzò le spalle.   
\- Ti piacciono? - Chiese di nuovo girando intorno al tavolino che li separava, si mise esattamente davanti al computer, fra le gambe aperte di un Rusty ora appoggiato con la schiena. Lo sguardo fisso in quei boxer che non lasciavano niente all’immaginazione.   
Ma proprio niente. Vedeva anche quanto era già eccitato Ricky, la forma del suo membro non era un mistero per lui.   
Rusty annuì con un guizzo d’apprezzamento e annuì.   
\- Meravigliosi! - Ricky sorrise vittorioso mentre le dita del compagno scivolavano lente e sensuali sulle sue ginocchia e risalivano sulle cosce attirandolo di più a sé.   
\- Meglio così... - Fece poi misterioso allungandosi nell’altro angolo del divano dove c’era un sacchetto. Lo prese e glielo porse.   
\- Perché ne ho presi uguali per te! - Rusty era rimasto inebetito con il suo regalo fra le mani, un paio di boxer rossi identici della stessa marca. Spalancò la bocca e rimase shoccato per un bel po’ mentre Ricky ridendo si sedeva sul tavolino dietro di sé spostando il computer.   
  
**  
  
Il primo regalo di Ricky da fidanzati, due boxer uguali. E che boxer!   
Rusty guardò la confezione dove gli stessi ora stavano lì davanti a lui. Gli aveva chiesto dei vestiti specifici di marche o tipologia che a lui piacevano particolarmente.   
\- Hai gusti costosi, vedo. Ma ottimi. Complimenti! - Disse Philip facendolo tornare alla realtà.   
Rusty sollevò gli occhi chiari sull’uomo in attesa e lui annuì.   
\- Sì va tutto bene grazie. Beh mi hai chiesto come potevi mettermi a mio agio e mi è venuto in mente solo questo. - Philip lo prese per i fianchi e l’attirò a sé cingendolo come fosse il suo ragazzo, l’aria maliziosa che non arrivava agli occhi.   
\- Ami farti viziare, mi piace. E mi piace viziare chi mi piace. - Rusty voleva ridere per quanto sembravano grottesche quelle parole dette da lui, ma scosse il capo e gli mise le mani sul petto.   
\- Hai impegni? - Chiese cambiando discorso. Voleva respingerlo e non farsi toccare perché gli piaceva quando lo faceva, però non poteva essere insistente in alcun modo. Non aveva idea se Stroh capiva che usava strategie, probabilmente sì, ma non aveva scelta.   
\- Perché? Hai qualche idea per passare il tempo? - Disse con un sorrisino divertito mentre gli sfiorava le sue labbra, Rusty si inarcò all’indietro per rispondere.   
\- Mi andrebbe di studiare così mi distraggo e non penso a tutto questo per un po’. Se mi aiutassi sarebbe perfetto. - Se Stroh era lì dentro con lui, non poteva notare la presenza della squadra che sperava fosse ormai in città a cercarlo da un po’ e soprattutto non poteva mettere loro i bastoni fra le ruote.   
\- Mi stai facendo un provino? - Chiese improvvisamente come se capisse qualcosa che non riusciva ad afferrare. Rusty si irrigidì fra le sue braccia, il cuore di nuovo in gola per il tono particolarmente duro.   
\- Devo capire se funzionerebbe questa pseudo vita normale dove l’attività segreta di famiglia sarebbe quella dei giustizieri... - Rispose prontamente Rusty. Aveva imparato bene a gestire qualunque tipo di uomo e a capirli al volo, quando aveva vissuto per strada.   
Philip concordò con la sua motivazione.   
\- Lo pensavo anche io. Va bene, non ho impegni. Che argomento è l’esame? - Rusty gli rispose sciogliendosi dalle sue braccia forti, sentendosi meglio nel non essere toccato. Cioè emotivamente meglio, non fisicamente.   
Stava già diventando una dipendenza come con la droga.   
Assaggiare la stessa pasta di cui sei fatto tu non era una grande idea, specie se questa era pasta oscura.   
Rusty prese uno dei libri e si buttò sul letto a gambe incrociate, poi lo guardò in attesa ma Philip si trasformò in un eccellente e freddo insegnante o meglio nell’avvocato che era sempre stato e prendendo il libro dalle sue mani lo aprì sfogliandolo alla ricerca dell’argomento da trattare, vide come ne parlavano lì e si studiò un po’ di paragrafi con aria seria e professionale. Tutt’altro rispetto al seduttore o allo psicopatico assassino.   
Rusty rimase sorpreso di quel cambiamento.   
\- Se mi siedo con te mi distraggo e non ti insegno bene. - Disse scostante. Rusty ridacchiò trovando anche divertente quella situazione. Comunque andava bene che fosse lì con lui. Molto bene.   
\- Ah... professore, ho superato quella sezione, sono al capitolo successivo... possiamo cominciare da lì... - Disse Rusty provando a giocare con lui mentre gli indicava la pagina salendo in ginocchio sul letto e protendendosi verso di lui in piedi lì vicino. Philip lo guardò in quella posizione provocante e non si mosse, non fece pieghe di alcun tipo in un controllo di sé da brividi e i brividi furono quelli che scesero lungo la spina dorsale di Rusty. Una parte di sé gli piaceva, quella malata.   
\- Sta forse flirtando con me, signor Beck? - si era subito calato nella parte capendo che Rusty voleva giocare per metterlo alla prova, ma lui i giochi era in grado di farne eccome.   
Rusty arrossì sentendosi di nuovo attratto da lui e da quei modi alteri, tornò seduto al suo posto ed alzò le mani in segno di resa.   
\- No no, non oserei mai distrarla dal suo dovere. -   
Philip sorrise gelidamente facendogli rizzare tutti i peli del corpo.   
\- Ma a me piace essere distratto da te. - Rusty si strofinò le labbra in difficoltà in un gesto sinceramente eccitato, come lo era la sua erezione.   
Per il momento se Rusty pensava di gestire una situazione per uscirne come voleva, si sbagliava di grosso perché stava esattamente facendo quello che voleva lui e che aveva progettato.   
Illuderlo di poterlo sopraffare era parte del piano, era normale che cercasse di fregarlo, se non ci avesse provato l’avrebbe deluso e fino a quel momento non era successo.   
La cosa importante era che pur fingendo ci provasse perché così vedeva lui stesso quanto invece era giusto e bello tutto quello.   
L’unico modo per convincerlo a passare dalla sua parte e cedere al lato oscuro era farglielo assaggiare.   
“Paradossalmente sarebbe mio per sempre solo se mi facessi uccidere da lui perché avrebbe un orgasmo senza precedenti e proverebbe un piacere che negli anni farebbe di tutto per replicare. Diventerebbe quello che desidero, come me. Ma a quel punto non mi importerebbe perché io lo voglio così con me, non senza di me.”   
E per lui aveva un’enorme logica. 


	6. Istinti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty e Stroh giocano entrambi con le proprie strategie, ma sembra sempre più che il vincente alla fine sarà Stroh, in qualche modo. Rusty cerca di guadagnare tempo e fiducia per poterlo sopraffare al momento giusto e lasciare alla squadra il tempo di trovarlo, ma più sta al gioco di Philip, e più le proprie tenebre hanno il sopravvento mescolandosi a quelle del suo carnefice che intanto comincia ad assaggiare qualcosa di nuovo. Potrebbero finire a cambiarsi a vicenda, ma chi lascerà il segno maggiore alla fine? E si può davvero cambiare la propria natura, o semplicemente viene fuori quella reale e profonda?

6\. ISTINTI   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20philip2.png)

"Il mio interno è fuori la mia sinistra è destra Il mio sopra è sotto il mio nero è bianco  
Trattengo il respiro e chiudo gli occhi E aspetto l'alba ma non c'è luce Niente ha più senso  
Sono una chiamata senza risposta Sono un'ombra nell'oscurità Cercando di rimetterlo insieme Mentre lo guardo cadere a pezzi"  
[/Nothing make sense anymore - Mike Shinoda/](https://youtu.be/xMTsul4UFl8)

  
Lo studio era andato sorprendentemente bene, Philip se voleva poteva essere una persona normalissima ed anche piacevole, era colto e sapeva come entrare nella testa degli altri e manovrarla a piacimento. Questo se usato a fin di bene diventava un ottimo pregio.   
Gli aveva fatto capire molto bene uno degli argomenti più difficili dell’esame e colpito lo ringraziò per la consulenza.   
\- Sei davvero un ottimo insegnante! Hai sbagliato vocazione! - Disse stendendosi per stiracchiarsi anchilosato.   
\- Ho il pregio di poter fare qualunque cosa desidero. Però certe cose mi soddisfano più di altre. - Rusty ridacchiò perché sapeva cosa intendeva e lo trovava talmente pazzesco che lo dicesse come niente fosse che non poteva che ridere.   
\- Intendi violentare, torturare ed uccidere povere donne? - Disse ironico, a quello Philip lo guardò di scatto sottile e gelido, di quella furia che paralizza all’istante. Rusty ebbe la certezza di aver tirato troppo la corda e non si mosse dal letto dove era steso e vestito.   
Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma non poteva reagire ora. Di certo.   
\- Povere donne? Nessuna donna è povera ed innocente, il fatto che tu le vedi diversamente da me non significa che sia tu ad avere ragione. Cosa rende una cosa reale e giusta? La massa? L’opinione della maggior parte della gente? La maggior parte della gente odia i gay, tu credi di essere sbagliato allora? - Rusty sapeva che lui aveva un’intelligenza sopra la media, chiaramente messa al servizio sbagliato, però si alzò sui gomiti e lo guardò cercando di rimanere calmo e di calmarlo a sua volta. Una cosa sbagliata e l’avrebbe squartato. Stroh aveva istinti omicidi di continuo, non doveva stuzzicarglieli nemmeno se sapeva di essere il suo favorito.   
\- Io non penso che ci sia un modo per vedere giusto l’omicidio che non sia per legittima difesa o di una persona che ha fatto del male ad altri. - Disse calmo Rusty fissandolo negli occhi nonostante i suoi ora fossero oscuri molto più di prima.   
Sapeva di non poter esagerare ma nemmeno di dover fare l’agnellino, da lui si aspettava che non avesse paura.   
Philip si avvicinò al letto, mise un ginocchio sul materasso, si chinò e gli prese il collo con una mano premendo con le dita sulle vene del collo. Un attimo, una presa ferrea ed ecco il mondo che svaniva. L’avrebbe ucciso in un attimo e lui non si sarebbe potuto ribellare. Rusty il cuore in gola, proprio lì dove lui stringeva fermo e gelido, gli occhi vicini ai suoi. Rusty pieni di vita, quelli di Philip pieni di morte. Non batteva ciglio. Stava uccidendo la persona che diceva di amare e non batteva ciglio.  
Rusty ebbe conferma che simulare per tutta la vita una persona normale non lo rendeva normale e sperando che quello potesse fermarlo, lo disse con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano, mentre le sentiva abbandonarlo.   
\- Lo vedi che non provi niente? Potresti uccidermi in un attimo. Questo è il tuo modo di amare. Guarda bene. - Rusty si sentì abbandonare e Philip allentò la presa lasciando comunque la mano sul collo sottile e candido. Il sangue pulsava furioso cercando di tornare sul resto del corpo, l’ossigeno era mancato per qualche secondo di troppo, ma era tornato in tempo. Rusty si riebbe e tornò con lo sguardo vivo nei suoi occhi.   
\- Perdonami. Serve tempo a te per abituarti, ma serve anche a me. Voglio farlo funzionare perché sei il solo che mi capisce. Ed è bello essere capiti. - Rusty sentiva le lacrime premere sulla soglia delle palpebre, ma non avrebbe ceduto, non poteva. Non se ne parlava. Non poteva piangere.   
“È il momento di rafforzare il legame, più lo faccio e più facile sarà sopraffarlo quando sarà ora.”   
Rusty alzò così una mano e gliela mise sulla guancia facendogli provare la bellezza di una carezza delicata.   
Philip si irrigidì sorpreso da quel gesto totalmente inaspettato.   
\- Cosa fai? - Chiese senza capire. Rusty fissò insistente i suoi occhi ancora morti.   
\- Fino ad ora hai provato a farmi capire tu una parte di te e del tuo modo di vivere e vedere e fare. Magari posso farti provare io una parte di me e del mio modo di fare, così puoi capire se davvero fa per te. Se alla fine di tutto questo tempo passato insieme succederà qualcosa che avrà un senso o se stiamo solo perdendo tempo. -   
Erano cose che aveva fatto di continuo quando era per strada a fare la prostituta, sapeva come dare piacere a qualunque tipo di uomo, anche i più schifosi, come rabbonirli.   
Per un momento Rusty si sforzò di tornare quel ragazzo selvaggio e sfrontato capace di tutto per sopravvivere e mentre una mano lo carezzava, si sollevò sul gomito, si protese verso di lui e lo baciò per primo, dolcemente e delicatamente. Aderì le loro labbra, le intrecciò e gliele succhiò, poi le aprì e si infilò con la lingua. Philip non l’avrebbe mai pensato capace di una cosa simile, decise di lasciarlo fare per vedere fino a dove sarebbe stato disposto a spingersi per sopravvivere e tentare di sopraffarlo.   
Philip sapeva, Philip sapeva perfettamente cosa stava facendo Rusty, ma questo non gli impediva di goderne.   
Baciandolo si stese portandoselo con sé, Philip salì anche con l’altra gamba e mentre si metteva sopra di lui, le mani di Rusty scesero carezzevoli sul suo petto e poi sulla sua vita, gli aprì i pantaloni ed infilò la mano sotto gli slip, gli prese l’erezione e mentre la sentiva già dura nella sua presa, Rusty iniziò ad eccitarsi all’idea di quello che stava facendo.   
Stava giocando col fuoco e per quanto una parte di sé gli dicesse che stava sbagliando, un’altra ne godeva.   
Forse non si sarebbe mai liberato di questa parte, forse era rimasto segnato dal proprio vissuto da bambino e da ragazzo e poi da Stroh. Forse non c’era salvezza, ma mentre lo masturbava e si eccitava da solo baciandolo ed intrecciando la lingua alla sua, pensava a Ricky convinto che sarebbe bastato rivederlo per tornare in sé, nella parte giusta. Ricky l’avrebbe salvato di nuovo.   
Philip non voleva prendere il sopravvento, voleva vedere dove si sarebbe spinto Rusty e vide che dopo un po’ ribaltò deciso le posizioni, non aveva paura e questo lo eccitò di più. Faticò a non venire subito, ma ci riuscì. Lo vide scendere dal letto e spogliarsi per lui senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo così seducente ed oscuro.   
Rusty salì di nuovo sul letto ma prima di ricoprirlo gli tolse i pantaloni e gli slip, gli salì a cavalcioni avendo cura di appoggiare la propria erezione sulla sua, poi gli prese la maglia e tirandolo lo sollevò per sfilargliela.   
Quando fu nudo sotto di sé si chinò e lo baciò di nuovo, le mani di nuovo sul suo corpo ad accarezzarlo dolcemente. Era un nuovo modo di fare sesso, gentile e sensuale.   
Rusty non era innocente ma aveva un lato buono, il lato più diverso dal suo era straordinariamente intrigante ora. Lo stava contaminando o curando?   
Si sentiva strano mentre la sua bocca e le sue mani scendevano teneramente ed esperte sul suo corpo virile e forte.   
Quando arrivò al suo inguine iniziò a leccarglielo, Philip si sollevò sui gomiti per vedere se l’avrebbe fatto davvero, ma Rusty non si fermò e si adagiò accompagnando la sua nuca bionda sul suo membro duro e dritto mentre lo avvolgeva con la bocca succhiando bene.   
Era molto più bravo di come lo ricordava, aveva fatto esperienza e scoperto i sentimenti che ora gli giovavano.   
Non aveva mai fatto sesso in modo tanto dolce e sentimentale, sicuramente simulava anche Rusty ma era così bello illudersi che un giorno sarebbero potuti essere così davvero.   
Rusty lo capiva e poteva dargli quello che a lui mancava e non aveva. Quell’umanità che invece lui aveva.   
Lo voleva. Mentre gli riempiva il corpo di un piacere che ancora tratteneva a stento, giurò a sé stesso che l’avrebbe avuto. Non voleva un sogno finto, doveva convincerlo e fargli capire che era la cosa giusta, che anche Rusty era attratto da quello che avevano in comune e che non aveva il coraggio di liberare. Doveva aiutarlo a vivere quel suo lato e solo allora sarebbero stati una vera coppia.   
Lo sollevò tirandogli i capelli prima di venire, stava per prendere il sopravvento quando Rusty gli mise la mano sul viso insistendo nel tenerlo steso supino. Philip l’accontentò sorpreso, il giovane gli mise il dito nella bocca e lui lo succhiò, poi lo vide raddrizzarsi su di lui ed infilarselo da solo nella propria apertura. Si stava preparando e lubrificando. Fremeva per farlo lui, ma Rusty voleva farlo alla sua maniera e così andava bene. Molto bene.   
Gli succhiò il dito ripetutamente fino a che non si sentì pronto, così si impostò nel punto perfetto, sopra la sua erezione dura che prese con una mano ed indirizzandosela dentro, si sedette.   
Una sola volta ed era già in lui.   
Philip sorpreso di quanto bravo fosse aprì la bocca accogliendo la lingua di Rusty che lo leccava. Le mani sui fianchi ad accompagnare i movimenti sopra di lui, quelle di Rusty ad affondare nelle sue spalle  perché gli stava piacendo molto, oh davvero molto.   
I brividi tornarono sentendo la sua erezione grande dentro di sé e ad ogni mossa entrava sempre di più. Le onde del suo corpo mentre sembrava lo cavalcasse sensuale erano ipnotiche, Philip stava godendo molto ma ne aveva bisogno di più, così al limite della sopportazione lo prese, si sollevò e con una forza ed agilità fulminee ribaltò le posizioni spingendolo giù, alzò il bacino lasciandolo attaccato al proprio, gli prese le gambe e gliele piegò spingendole ed allargandole, si mise su di lui e riprese da dove interrotto.   
Ad ogni spinta era sempre più in dentro e vedere il suo viso mentre gemeva liberatorio, preda del piacere, gli faceva capire che poteva fingere con sé stesso, ma non con lui. Rusty era ormai suo, il suo piano aveva funzionato. Permettergli di giocare con lui l’aveva in realtà bruciato del tutto, ora erano ormai fusi in un unica entità.  
Non l’avrebbe mai più estirpato da sé.   
Rusty sentiva l’erezione sempre più in dentro con quel ritmo crescente ubriacante come se dovesse diventare lui e non solo possederlo.   
Lo cinse con le braccia attirandolo a sé sconvolto di come non avesse mai fatto sesso in quel modo, mai provato così tanto piacere.   
Come poteva essere che la consapevolezza del mostro che aveva addosso non lo frenava?  
Era davvero così compromesso? Una parte di sé era rimasta in quel lato oscuro ed ora emergeva più che mai, gli aveva dato la droga che non avrebbe mai dovuto provare ed ora illuso di poterla gestire era esattamente il contrario.   
Era finito, era finito davvero.   
Non si sarebbe mai salvato, Ricky non avrebbe potuto fare nulla.   
Rusty addirittura venne prima di Philip il quale sorridendo soddisfatto ed eccitato nel sentirlo così partecipe, ma soprattutto per le sue braccia intorno al suo collo e per come le gambe gli stringevano i fianchi, gli venne dentro.  
Anche per lui era stato altrettanto sconvolgente perché non aveva mai fatto sesso in quel modo, con tanto trasporto. Era stato accettato, piaceva, era voluto davvero.   
Delle braccia e delle gambe l’aveva attirato e stretto e non respinto, una voce aveva gemuto e non gridato di terrore. Non aveva dovuto obbligare e ferire.   
Dunque era quello l’amore, la bellezza del piacere ricambiato, l’abbandono, il volerlo e non l’obbligarlo.   
Philip rimase su Rusty a lungo e non uscì subito mentre le sue braccia ancora lo tenevano a sé. Ci mise un tempo interminabile a capire che Rusty stava piangendo, quando sentì i suoi singhiozzi si alzò e lo guardò: gli occhi stretti, disperato come non era mai stato forse per orgoglio o forse per sopravvivenza. Ora però si denudava e piangeva sul serio.   
\- Non devi angosciarti se ti è piaciuto. È la tua natura. Forse la tua natura è divisa in due al contrario della mia che è solo questa, oscura. Però quella metà uguale alla mia, si è mescolata nella sua stessa essenza. Ti è piaciuto per questo. Non flagellarti, è la natura umana. Siamo così. Dobbiamo solo accettarci. -   
Rusty non riusciva a dire nulla, singhiozzava e basta, Philip così lo prese e lo stese meglio sul letto, si infilò con lui sotto le coperte e chiuse la luce tenendolo abbracciato a sé. Non sapeva se lo faceva perché sentiva di volerlo fare o perché sapeva che Rusty ne aveva bisogno, però lo fece e lo sentì rilassarsi contro di sé.   
Ormai era suo, anche se glielo avrebbero portato via sarebbe rimasto suo per sempre.   
\- Anche per me è stato sconvolgente, non l’avevo mai fatto così. Con qualcuno che lo voleva in questo modo, con tanta delicatezza e dolcezza e trasporto. Questo è fare l’amore, no? - Rusty voleva vomitare all’idea che quello fosse amore, ma lo era per Stroh.   
Per lui quello non era amore, Ricky era amore. Ma non quello che avevano loro.   
“Questo per me è dipendenza fisica procurata dagli istinti più malati di cui tutti siamo composti. È diverso. Tutti abbiamo istinti malati, solo che a volte non emergono mai. Se emergono anche solo per obbligo come è successo a me... il risultato è questo. Ma non è amore.”   
Rusty chiuse gli occhi lasciando che le lacrime gli rigassero le guance e con la disperazione di chi sapeva di starsi per perdere per sempre, ripensò a quante volte Ricky in quei mesi l’aveva invece salvato.   
  
**  
\- Lo sai perché all’inizio ero stronzo con te? - Chiese Ricky mentre lo stringeva a sé sul suo petto, la sua mano sulla sua schiena lo carezzava dolcemente ricoprendolo di brividi.   
\- Perché mi vedevi come un intruso arrivato ad approfittare di tua madre? - Ricky sorrise divertito alla sua estrema sincerità.   
\- Anche. Ma principalmente mi piacevi da matti. E non volevo che mi piacessi. -   
Rusty si aggrottò sollevandosi sul gomito e lo guardò.   
\- Ma sei gay? - Ricky si strinse nelle spalle con aria semplice.   
\- Mi sono piaciuti alcuni, pochi in effetti, solo due oltre a te. Sono stato molto attratto da questi, poi per il resto ho avuto alcune compagnie femminili ma mai niente di serio. - Rusty l’aveva guardato sconvolto.   
\- Pensavo di essere il primo. - Ricky rise di gusto illuminando tutta la stanza.   
\- Sei di una presunzione incredibile! - Disse senza peli sulla lingua. Rusty fece il broncio. - E sei anche permaloso! - L’aveva inquadrato benissimo. - Comunque io vengo attirato da dei particolari delle persone, il carattere, i modi... poi in seguito mi piace anche l’aspetto e ne vengo attratto. Ma c’è prima qualcosa che mi prende. - Spiegò paziente Ricky tornando alle sue carezze sulla schiena.   
Rusty si rilassò di nuovo pensando a quel che stava dicendo.   
\- Cosa ti ha attratto di me? - Chiese logicamente non capendo proprio come ci si potesse prendere da lui. Aveva sempre pensato che Gus si fosse innamorato perché lui l’aveva aiutato a fare giustizia a sua sorella, aveva visto questo in lui. Ma uno come Ricky che l’aveva visto come l’intruso di casa?   
Ricky ci pensò e poi rispose con la sua solita semplicità.   
\- Che sotto il tuo lato selvaggio che spiccava molto, c’era una bontà che faceva un contrasto incredibile. Quella luce sotto le tenebre. Poi ho visto come la mamma la tirava fuori. -   
\- La luce. La mia luce ti ha attratto? - chiese incredulo Rusty tornando su per guardarlo shoccato. Ricky sorrise divertito.   
\- Pensi di non averla? -   
Scosse il capo.   
\- So di avere delle tenebre per il mio passato, ci ho convissuto per molto per sopravvivere. Sono un po’ parte di me. Non ho mai pensato di avere la luce fino a che la mamma non l’ha tirata fuori. Però mi chiedo come si possa notare visto tutte le tenebre che ho. - Ricky alzò una spalla e gli carezzò la guancia dolcemente.   
\- Ti ho visto cambiare coi miei occhi, dal nascondere la luce al nascondere le tenebre. Ma quello che mi piace davvero è la tua dualità. Hai entrambe e sono entrambe molto vivide. Qualcuno prevale più una o l’altra, ma tu le hai uguali in te. E ci convivi. È questo che mi ha attratto. - Rusty chiuse gli occhi colpito nel profondo dalle sue parole, mentre le lacrime premevano per uscire.   
\- Come fai ad amare le mie tenebre? - Ricky sorrise, gli carezzò la guancia e gli sfiorò le labbra.   
\- Perché sono lì insieme alla luce. - A quel punto Rusty aveva pianto liberando il dolore delle sue paure di aver perso la luce con la morte di Sharon e la fuga di Stroh.   
Ricky l’abbracciò dolcemente, forte a sé, nascondendogli il viso contro il collo e l’aveva coccolato per molto, fino a che l’aveva sentito dire piano:  
\- Ora sei tu la mia luce, non lasciarmi mai. - Aveva sussurrato implorante.   
\- Mai. - rispose calmo e sicuro Ricky.   
Quella volta Ricky l’aveva salvato.   
  
**  
Su questo Rusty si addormentò più sereno. 


	7. Scelte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty ha attraversato una linea con cui ora deve convivere, ma sarà possibile uscire da quella situazione psicologicamente intatti? Per sopravvivenza Rusty ha fatto cose da cui non si torna indietro ed il richiamo per il suo lato oscuro è davvero forte, ormai. Stroh avrà completato la sua opera o c'è ancora speranza per il lato buono del ragazzo? E' ora di scoprirlo, visto che il piano darà il suo frutto.

7\. SCELTE   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20philip.png)   
"Guerra intorno a me Sono in piedi nelle prime linee Sto combattendo per la mia anima Ho camminato in una strada solitaria auto distruttiva Ho letto i segni di pericolo ma Ero troppo cieco per vedere Ho sentito il dolore finchè ho creduto Ho uno scopo Questa è guerra Questa è guerra Dal giorno in cui sono nato Morirei solo per vivere, solo per sanguinare Combatterò Per la mia vita Trasformare le mie tenebre in luce Questa è guerra, è guerra intorno a me Guerra intorno a me"   
[/War over me - Papa Roach/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IrznixSkSs)

  
Rusty si svegliò di soprassalto un paio di ore dopo con l’ansia del tempo, Philip che era ancora nel letto con lui non dormiva:   
\- Che succede, brutto sogno? - Rusty lo guardò nella penombra della camera col cuore in gola e tutto sudato.   
\- Che... che ora è? - Chiese ansioso ricordandosi che sarebbero potuti arrivare da un momento all’altro.   
Philip rispose che era intorno la mezzanotte e Rusty fingendo di avere qualche problema di tipo fisico, si vestì in fretta con l’angoscia di non far sapere a nessuno che era andato a letto con lui volontariamente.   
Si chiuse in bagno senza dirgli nulla, ovviamente non poteva far scattare una serratura che non c’era ma sperava che Stroh lo lasciasse in pace.   
\- Tutto bene Rusty? - Chiese da fuori.   
“Vestiti e vattene dannazione!”  
\- Tu non hai dormito? - domando di rimando come se rispondesse alla sua domanda.   
\- Sarei stato un irresponsabile. - Disse l’altro, lo sentiva ridacchiare.   
\- Io ho mal di pancia, dove hai preso la cena? Questi cinesi non sai mai cosa mettono nei loro piatti! - Iniziò a lamentarsi con voce tesa mentre si sistemava e si rimetteva a posto.   
“Come lo spiego che ci sono andato a letto per far sì che lui si fidi di me al punto da riuscire a sopraffarlo? Spero che l’altro piano funzioni, ormai avrebbero dovuto trovarci, ho lasciato delle tracce tramite gli acquisti. Per quanto lui sia bravo non può fare sempre attenzione a tutto!”  
Rusty era ancora agitato all’idea che lo credessero compromesso, sicuramente lui avrebbe raccontato la sua versione della storia e per un momento Rusty contemplò l’idea di ucciderlo in qualsiasi modo, ma chiaramente non aveva di certo idea di come fare.   
“Il mio sarebbe un piano a lungo termine, nel tempo lo convinco che sono passato dalla sua parte e poi quando ormai lui non se lo aspetta lo uccido, ma devo essere sicuro di farcela perché altrimenti poi è lui che uccide me. Mi ci vorrebbe molto più tempo.”   
Sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e una volta più calmo uscì.   
Una volta in camera c’era solo la luce sopra il letto accesa, Philip si era rivestito e Rusty di questo gliene fu sinceramente grato.   
\- Temo che tu non dorma bene all’idea di essere con me, quelli che hai non sono effetti di cibo avariato ma  sensi di colpa. - Disse Philip soddisfatto e convinto. - Mi sembravi dormire bene, ma probabilmente hai fatto un brutto sogno. - Rusty rimase fermo a guardarlo mentre radunate le proprie cose stava per uscire.   
\- Dove vai? - Philip fece un sorriso appena accennato che come sempre non arrivò agli occhi e Rusty in quello ebbe l’impressione che sarebbe stato l’ultimo e per un momento gli venne uno strano senso di dispiacere mescolato a speranza.   
\- A dormire nella mia camera così tu potrai riposare senza sensi di colpa per il resto della notte. Ci rivediamo domani mattina. - Rusty annuì senza aggiungere nulla. L’aria tesa che sperava potesse essere normale.   
\- Spero proprio di no. - Mormorò fra sé e sé una volta rimasto solo, accasciatosi sul bordo del letto a chiudersi il viso con le mani.  
Un senso di profonda vergogna per essersi lasciato tanto andare, per esserselo fatto piacere a quel modo.  
Stroh aveva ragione, una parte di lui era profondamente attratta da lui e non importava chi era e cosa aveva fatto, quella parte l’avrebbe desiderato sempre.   
“La parte malata di me!” Pensò amareggiato. “E quella sana? C’è ancora?”  
Per quello poteva solo sperare.   
Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime alzati al soffitto invocò sua madre dal cielo che lo aiutasse, poi pensò a Ricky e proprio mentre stava per coricarsi di nuovo, dei rumori da fuori la camera lo fecero scattare in piedi.   
La porta era chiusa a chiave, ma si appiattì cercando di capire che rumori potessero essere.  
C’era un’arma a doppio taglio nell’altro piano che aveva messo in piedi.  
Se fossero arrivati lì per lui, c’era il rischio che Stroh li uccidesse. A quel punto gli restava solo quell’assurda idea di sopraffarlo un giorno, chissà quando.   
“Un giorno... un giorno dopo tanti vissuti così... chissà se a quel punto il mio famoso lato malato ci starà ad essere messo da parte. Prima uccidere Stroh mi sembrava un pensiero fantastico, ora già diventa un problema. Fra un paio di mesi figurati se ce la farò!”  
Ogni piano aveva il doppio taglio, evidentemente.  
I rumori aumentarono e quando cominciò a sentire degli spari, ebbe il saggio istinto di correre in bagno cercando di evitare eventuali pallottole volanti, si mise al suo interno sapendo che tanto non c’era una chiave per mettersi più al sicuro, così fissando quel che vedeva della camera, dopo rumori di irruzione chiari e diversi spari, sentì la porta sfondarsi, Rusty si accucciò nell’angolo in fondo fra la doccia ed il water, le mani sulle orecchie e l’aria spaurita.   
Spaurita all’idea di vedere una pallottola per sé come ultima cosa.  
Il viso impassibile di Stroh fece capolino, la mano stringeva una pistola che però non puntava contro di lui, il viso pieno di schizzi di sangue.  
Quando lo trovò tese la mano.   
\- Andiamo! - Disse sbrigativo e tagliente.   
\- Dove? Che succede? - L’ansia e la paura folle di aver fatto uccidere Andy e Provenza.   
\- Presto arriveranno i tuoi amici e non penso tu sia pronto ad affrontarli. - Rusty lo fissò con occhi sgranati, le gambe inchiodate al pavimento dove era finito in ginocchio terrorizzato.   
\- In... in che senso affrontarli? Chi hai ammazzato? -   
\- Polizia del luogo, in qualche modo devono essere arrivati a noi, dobbiamo andarcene. Tu li affronterai quando sarai pronto per lasciarli andare, non lo sei ancora. So che sei ancora spaccato in due, non pretendevo di certo di averti già fatto completamente mio, ma siamo sulla buona strada e non rinuncerò a te di certo ora. - Stroh si avvicinò impaziente e gli prese il polso tirandolo fuori.   
\- Mettiti le scarpe. - Stroh si mise sul bordo della porta affacciandosi fuori per vedere che non arrivasse nessuno. Rusty pensò che se sarebbero andati via ora non avrebbe più avuto speranza. Sapeva di non avere matematica sicurezza di sopraffarlo ora, non aveva nemmeno armi con cui aiutarsi se non la sedia. Rusty la guardò ed invece di mettersi le scarpe pensò di giocarsi il tutto per tutto.  
Ci pensò un istante.  
Cedere al lato oscuro e lasciare che le tenebre facessero il loro corso o combattere un’ultima volta rischiando la vita?   
A quel bivio, in una frazione di secondo, dovette decidere per la propria vita e non per un momento ma per sempre. Non si tornava indietro dopo, pensò.   
A quel punto il viso di Ricky gli tornò alla mente, così insieme a quello di sua madre e della squadra.   
Non li poteva deludere.  
“Lui ha visto la mia luce e si è innamorato di quella. Vale la pena rischiare per non deluderlo.”  
Rusty, veloce come un fulmine, mentre Stroh era ancora voltato con la pistola in pugno, rivolto verso l’uscita, prese la sedia e gliela scagliò addosso con tutta la sua forza avendo cura di colpirlo sulla nuca.   
Stroh cadde a terra in avanti non aspettandosi quella sua mossa, Rusty si avventò subito su di lui dandogli un calcio con il dorso del piede, cercò di colpirgli il viso ma finì per farsi male perché era senza scarpe. Imprecando lasciò perdere l’idea e vedendo che gli era volata la pistola per la sorpresa, lo saltò per recuperarla. Stroh lo afferrò facendolo cadere nel corridoio, sbatté il gomito che gli esplose di dolore, probabilmente rompendosi.   
Rusty gridò ed imprecò, ma trovandosi la pistola proprio vicino alla faccia sentì l’adrenalina scorrere nelle sue vene in un attimo violento e mentre la consapevolezza di poterlo uccidere, di poter far definitivamente finire tutto, lo investiva, prese la pistola, si girò e tendendola col braccio sano gliela puntò contro.   
Philip si fermò in piedi su di lui e si raddrizzò mentre stava per riprenderlo e colpirlo.   
Tutto si sospese per un momento, i loro occhi si guardarono ed un sorriso oscuro si formò nel viso di Philip, un sorriso soddisfatto.   
\- Lo sai che se lo fai sarai mio per sempre. Il modo per diventare come me è uccidermi. - Rusty che stava per premere il grilletto si fermò e lui aggiunse. - E se non lo fai sarai comunque mio per sempre, perché sai di non farlo perché ormai anche tu mi vuoi. Non puoi rinunciare a me. - Rusty tremò e fu in quel momento che altri fecero irruzione. Rusty riconobbe le voci di Andy e Provenza e poi gli altri della squadra, chiuse gli occhi liberando le lacrime e abbandonò la pistola.   
Non sapeva quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare, ma in un istante decise comunque di non ucciderlo.   
Non sentì spari, Stroh era disarmato e non poterono sparargli.  
Per l’ennesima volta lo catturarono e lo arrestarono e mentre Rusty si chiedeva per quanto sarebbe durato, le braccia di Andy si chiusero intorno al suo corpo sfinito e tremante facendolo di nuovo sentire al sicuro. Ma quanto sarebbe durato?   
  
  
Ricoverato in un ospedale del luogo con il piede fasciato in una doccia per la forte slogatura ed il braccio ingessato dalla spalla al polso per via della rottura di omero, ulna e radio del braccio sinistro.   
Prima arrivavano le sue urla, poi lo vedevi nella sua camera d’ospedale.   
Prima di varcare la soglia con all’interno la sua voce isterica, Flynn e Provenza si guardarono complici:   
\- Ti ricorda niente? - I due ridacchiarono per poi entrare e farsi vedere. Quando Rusty li vide allargò plateale il solo braccio sano:   
\- Era ora! Avanti, ditegli anche voi che devono dimettermi! È solo una caviglia slogata e un braccio rotto, sto benissimo! Voglio tornarmene a casa! Non ne posso più di questo posto di merda! - Andy paziente annuì e guardò il suo collega Provenza implorandolo con un’occhiata d’amico di occuparsene lui. Provenza brontolando andò facendogli notare che era lui il capo squadra e che non poteva prendere ordini dal suo vice.   
Suo malgrado andò lo stesso.   
\- Sei sicuro di stare bene a parte caviglia e braccio? Non ha fatto niente? Non ti ha torto un capello, non ti ha picchiato, abusato, nulla? Nemmeno avvelenato? - Rusty scosse sbrigativo ed energico la testa.   
Non intendeva raccontargli tutto ovviamente, ma sapeva di dover essere convincente, così sforzandosi lo guardò negli occhi rispondendo infastidito:   
\- Era convinto di potermi portare dalla sua parte quindi mi trattava bene, all’inizio mi ha legato poi mi ha lasciato libero, passava il tempo con me, mi dava da mangiare... mi ha addirittura chiesto cosa volevo fare nel tempo libero così mi è venuto in mente di chiedergli di prendermi delle cose con cui potevate capire che ero io... ha funzionato, giusto? -   
Andy sorrise a quello.   
\- È stato geniale, ragazzo. Ad un certo punto le tracce sono finite e non sapevamo dove sbattere la testa, poi Mike è venuto con questa lista di cose. In realtà è stato Ricky. - Rusty impallidì e si raddrizzò guardando verso la porta con ansia.   
\- È qua? - Andy scosse la testa.   
\- Non gliel’ho permesso, ma è stato lui a dare l’allarme. Sai che è bravo coi computer... ha detto che ha ricevuto un allarme o qualcosa del genere? - Rusty sorrise, non aveva capito un acca di quel che gli aveva spiegato sicuramente Ricky, ma non aveva importanza.   
\- Siccome non rispondevo avrà cercato di hackerare il mio telefono, sapeva che avevo quella di trovare Stroh e non si fidava a lasciarmi solo. Sapevo che se non gli avessi scritto e risposto poi sarebbe entrato nel mio telefono, gli ho lasciato un collegamento per lui con il video della mia camera. Avete visto? - Andy annuì.   
\- L’ha visto lui e mi ha subito avvertito, così abbiamo cominciato la tracciatura. Trovare la città in cui eri e l’albergo non era difficile, avevi lasciato molti indizi per fortuna. Purtroppo una volta in albergo con tutte le tue cose lì, siamo finiti in un punto morto. Con le indagini normali sul posto siamo riusciti a trovare un po’ di tracce su Stroh, ma niente che ci aiutasse a capire dove cercare. Quando Ricky ha avvisato Mike che erano stati fatti degli ordini per te perché erano cose che solo tu avresti chiesto, Mike ha fatto le sue magie informatiche. Trovato i negozi da dove venivano gli acquisti abbiamo ristretto la sua zona e poi trovato il suo furgone siamo riusciti finalmente a trovare il quartiere. C’erano un paio di posti adatti in zona e li abbiamo dovuti setacciare. La polizia del luogo è arrivata per prima e gli è andata male, purtroppo. Un attimo dopo e... - Rusty abbassò lo sguardo carico di lacrime.   
\- L’avrei ucciso, Andy. - Mormorò piano. Andy si sedette nel letto con lui mettendogli la mano sulla spalla.   
\- Non lo puoi sapere. -   
\- Stavo per premere il grilletto. -   
\- Perché non l’hai fatto? - chiese paziente. Rusty sollevò lo sguardo smarrito su quello che considerava un padre adottivo, cosa che tecnicamente era diventato ormai.   
\- Perché ha detto che sarei diventato come lui. -   
\- Pensavo di non poterlo dire ma aveva ragione. -   
\- Però ha anche aggiunto che pure il non farlo mi rendeva suo... lui... lui in questi giorni mi è entrato in testa, ho paura di cosa ha fatto. - Andy sospirò vedendo che crollava in un pianto liberatore. Meglio piangere ora, si disse Rusty. Non voleva farlo con Ricky e preoccuparlo ancora. Già convincerlo a non chiudere con lui dopo di quello sarebbe stato difficile, ma non poteva vivere senza. Ora più che mai.   
“Forse però li proteggerei tutti allontanandomi da loro, sono infetto ormai. Il virus si è moltiplicato. Non posso che fare loro del male senza volerlo. Specie a Ricky. Non lo merita.”  
Mille pensieri vorticavano nella sua testa uno dietro l’altro mentre piangeva aggrappato ad un Andy calmo e dolce che cercava di fargli capire che contavano sempre le sue scelte, alla fine, e non quel che pensava uno psicopatico.   
\- Lui ti ha incasinato il cervello, purtroppo era una avvocato brillante e sa come entrare nella testa degli altri, ma vedrai che con l’aiuto del dottor Bowman andrà tutto bene. Non starai bene subito, ma col tempo tornerà tutto a posto. La violenza subita non è stata fisica ma psicologica e non sottovalutarla. Però non c’è niente che non si possa curare. - Rusty sollevò il capo stravolto di lacrime e fra i singhiozzi disse:   
\- Sei sicuro che si possa curare tutto? - Andy sorrise come un padre, con la sicurezza magica che fosse così.   
\- Certo. Fidati di me per una volta. Non devi sempre fare tutto da solo! Il tuo piano era favoloso fino al momento in cui hai deciso di agire da solo. Sarebbe bastato farti accompagnare da un altro che rimaneva nascosto. Fingere di essere qua da solo ma venire con qualcuno che ti seguiva a distanza mentre Stroh seguiva te. Ma tu sei ancora abituato a pensare come se fossi solo, nonostante tutto. - Rusty capì di averlo ferito e che aveva ragione anche sul suo piano, ma stringendosi nelle spalle si asciugò il viso smettendo di piangere, nonostante fosse ancora profondamente scosso.   
\- È che non ero sicuro fosse qua, prima di scomodare un indagine ufficiale o ufficiosa volevo essere sicuro. Sapevo che potevo finire in trappola e mi ero munito, ero certo mi avreste trovato e sapevo anche che lui non mi avrebbe mai ucciso perché altrimenti l’avrebbe fatto quando era venuto a Los Angeles. Non sapevo cosa voleva da me, ma sapevo, sapevo che non mi avrebbe ucciso. - Andy scosse il capo e gli spettinò la testa per alleggerire una situazione davvero pesantissima.   
\- Hai giocato col fuoco ragazzino. Se lo rifai ti lego per un anno intero! - Rusty sorrise accogliendo volentieri lo sdrammatizzare, in quello arrivò Provenza vittorioso con il foglio delle dimissioni.   
Si poteva tornare a casa, finalmente. 


	8. Disperso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parte oscura di Rusty non è battuta, ormai è dentro le proprie tenebre in modo indelebile e Stroh glielo dimostra una volta di più. Una volta tornato a Los Angeles, però, l'unico piano di salvezza di Rusty non va esattamente come pensava. Ricky non vuole vederlo. Mi sono concentrata molto sulla psicosi di Rusty, spero di averla resa bene.

8\. DISPERSO   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20philip.png)   
"ero solo, in caduta libera, facendo del mio meglio per non dimenticare"  
[/Meds - Placebo/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO9ewCO7TYI)

  
Naturalmente aveva tanto fatto fino a che era riuscito ad usare la stampella da solo senza facilitarsi la vita con una carrozzina. Avendo un braccio appeso al collo totalmente inutilizzabile, sarebbe stato più facile per lui usarne una. Ma invece un po’ saltellava ed un po’ usava la stampella. Questo gli impediva di avere braccia libere ed utilizzabili, però almeno camminava da solo.  
Per il viaggio di ritorno in America avevano organizzato un volo unico.   
Rusty era dovuto di nuovo scendere in campo in modo indiretto per convincere Stroh a venire con loro in America e non rimanere lì, teoricamente con la mancanza di estradizione di quel posto lui avrebbe potuto rimanere lì. Aveva fatto dei crimini in loco, fra cui uccidere addirittura dei poliziotti, però siccome il rapimento era su un americano e che c’erano diverse pene ancora da scontare in America, Rusty aveva chiesto di parlare con lui dicendo che poteva convincerlo.   
Andy e Provenza glielo avevano proibito, così Rusty sollevando gli occhi al cielo gli aveva detto di dirgli che avrebbero viaggiato insieme nello stesso aereo e che sarebbe andato a trovarlo regolarmente una volta al mese se fosse stato in America.   
Erano tutti consapevoli che se fosse rimasto là sarebbe scappato di nuovo, con loro aveva meno possibilità di riuscirci nonostante l’avesse già fatto.   
Stroh aveva voluto ufficializzare il patto, così Rusty aveva acconsentito.   
\- Sei sicuro di quello che hai fatto? Ora sarai costretto a vedere la sua faccia una volta al mese. -   
\- Fargli rinunciare alla non estradizione era l’unico modo per portarlo con noi e tenerlo d’occhio. - Disse logico Rusty saltellando sul sedile in fondo, dall’altra parte Philip era giù seduto, legato e con due dei loro a tenerlo sotto tiro costante. Ma i suoi occhi freddi e compiaciuti da lontano non smettevano un secondo di fissarlo anche se lui eludeva il contatto visivo in tutti i modi.  
Era fastidioso come avere un insetto che ronzava nella tua stanza.   
Rusty divenne presto nervoso, non l’aveva rivisto e non aveva di certo immaginato che riaverlo davanti agli occhi sarebbe potuto essere così strano e complicato.   
\- Ti è entrato in testa, continua ad avere tutto quello che vuole. Riuscirà anche in qualche modo a scampare alla pena di morte, si metterà a collaborare dando nomi di nuove vittime e luoghi di sepoltura in cambio della pena di morte prima e di qualche ergastolo poi. Vedrai che questo se la caverà con molto meno di quel che merita. - Andy non le mandava di certo a dire e Rusty ne era lieto.   
\- Lo so che mi è entrato in testa, ma intanto ci serviva che venisse per poterci assicurare la sua prigione. Trovavo più frustrante l’idea che scappasse di nuovo! - Rusty riusciva ad essere molto logico, molto più di Andy.   
\- Troveremo il modo per toglierti da questo obbligo, vedrai. Ci inventeremo qualcosa di legale. - Rusty annuì non trovandolo improvvisamente così drammatico rivedere Stroh ogni tanto. Quando lo pensò realizzò che era già nelle sue mani, sentiva quel lato malato di sé scalpitare e scuotendo la testa mentre l’aereo si sistemava dritto in cielo alla volta dell’America, imprecò battendo il pugno sul ginocchio.   
\- Devo parlargli. - Disse poi. Andy lo fissò come se fosse impazzito e lui alzò la mano sana cercando di mostrarsi in grado di intendere e di volere. - Finché non riuscirò a stargli davanti e parlargli senza sentirmi un burattino sotto il suo volere, non potrò mai guarire ed uscirne. Devo imparare ad affrontarlo e a gestire me stesso. -   
Andy si protese verso di lui allarmato e preoccupato.   
\- Adesso? Queste sono terapie che si fanno in mesi ed anni, tu vuoi farla ora ad otto ore dal trauma? E cosa pensi di ottenere? - Rusty mise la mano sul braccio di Andy cercando di essere più convincente.   
\- Ti prego, gli devo parlare, devo iniziare ad affrontarlo subito per me stesso. Evitarlo sarebbe un scappare, ma quello che mi ha fatto è sempre qua, capisci? Se non lo affronto subito io... sento che non potrò più guardare nessuno in faccia! - Andy sospirò contrariato ed insofferente, sapendo che in qualche modo doveva anche avere ragione. E comunque era troppo testardo per impedirglielo.  
“Guarda cosa ha fatto pur di trovarlo e prenderlo! Chi è in grado di impedirgli qualcosa a questo?”  
Così pensando gli lasciò lo spazio per passare.   
Rusty vittorioso si alzò, poi con aria cupa e decisa prese la stampella con il braccio sano e si diresse zoppicando verso Stroh il quale, sorpreso e meravigliato, gli sorrise col suo gelo oscuro negli occhi.   
Quando gli altri due agenti di controllo si allontanarono permettendogli di parlare da soli, ma sempre sotto tiro, una pericolosa scarica elettrica trapassò entrambi, eccitandoli.   
Rusty la percepiva chiaramente e si odiava, si faceva schifo per questo.   
“Proprio per questo devo insistere e stargli davanti e parlargli. Finché smetterò di eccitarmi standogli davanti, devo farlo. Non accetterò mai questa malattia e scappare da lui non mi farà guarire. Io devo guarire. Lo devo a Ricky e a tutti gli altri.”  
E lo doveva a sé stesso.   
\- Non puoi starmi lontano, eh? - Scherzò Philip fissandolo negli occhi. Rusty si protese verso di lui nervoso e irascibile, sibilando a denti stretti:  
\- Cosa mi hai fatto? Mi hai drogato? Mi hai ipnotizzato? Cosa diavolo mi hai fatto? - Rusty aveva il terrore di rivedere Ricky in quelle condizioni, non voleva che capisse che era un altro Rusty, così allucinato e dipendente da lui. Che lo vedesse sporco.   
Ma non sapeva come smettere di essere quel nuovo mostro malato. Ormai lo sapeva di esserlo, era chiaro perché stentava a contenere l’eccitazione.   
\- Io non ti ho fatto niente, ho liberato il lato di te che opprimevi, quello che è come me. Ora quel lato esige la sua libertà, non puoi pensare di soffocarlo una volta che lo liberi. -   
\- Io non ho fatto niente! - Ringhiò a denti stretti, ma Philip sorrise ancora gelidamente controllato.   
\- Oh hai fatto tutto tu invece. Pensando di convincermi e di farmi calare la guardia, mi hai dato quello che volevo senza sapere che era proprio questo a fregarti! - Rusty scosse il capo ostinato.   
\- Sono sciocchezze! Io sono chi voglio essere, non ci sono istinti che non posso trattenere! Forse un lato di me è malato come te, tutti ne abbiamo uno. Ma lo posso benissimo controllare! Sono io che decido! -   
Philip continuò soddisfatto, seduto dritto nel suo sedile dove era legato sia con delle cinture extra, che con una camicia di forza che gli impediva di sciogliere le braccia allacciate intorno alla vita. I piedi avevano delle manette da caviglia ed erano agganciate al sedile. In breve non poteva muovere un muscolo.   
\- Se solo potessi toccarti ti dimostrerei che ho ragione! - Rusty si aggrottò senza capire cosa c’entrava e Philip continuò seducente e malizioso. - Toccami tu e te lo dimostro. - Rusty terrorizzato improvvisamente si sentì fremere all’idea, ma testardo volle toccargli il piede col suo per dimostrargli che non aveva ragione, seduto davanti a lui gli toccò anche il ginocchio facendo attenzione a non essere notato da nessuno.   
Philip sorrise di nuovo oscuro e malefico vedendo nei suoi occhi fin troppo limpidi l’eccitazione risalire prepotente attraversandolo come un fulmine.   
\- Ora dimmi che non andrai al bagno a masturbarti pensando a me! -   
Un lato di Rusty gridava tutte le cose orribili che aveva fatto, ma l’altro, quello che al momento prevaleva e che lo stava spaccando letteralmente in due come se fosse impazzito, voleva fare ben altro.   
Iniziando a sudare, Rusty scattò in piedi come una molla e conscio che non poteva davvero farsi vedere con un’erezione dopo aver parlato con lui, saltellò in bagno sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto e vittorioso di Stroh.   
In bagno, Rusty fece né più né meno quello che lui aveva predetto e mentre si toccava l’erezione già dura avendo cura a non sporcarsi, si malediceva stralunato.  
Come poteva? Come poteva essere così fuori controllo?   
C’era un lato in lui che lo stava come facendo impazzire, fremeva e scalpitava ogni volta che era nei paraggi di Stroh, se gli parlava o lo toccava poi non riusciva a contenersi.   
Questo da quando avevano fatto sesso la sera precedente in quel modo.   
Fargli calare la guardia, cosa gli era saltato in mente?   
L’aveva fatto entrare nella sua testa meglio, ora era scisso in due. La parte che riconosceva che lui era un mostro e quella malata che voleva perdersi in quel mostro.   
Ogni sua paura si stava incarnando, lui era davvero come Philip Stroh, una parte di sé lo combatteva e lo rifiutava, ma per quanto avrebbe potuto? Quanto ci avrebbe messo a diventare schizofrenico o con personalità multiple e a perdere il controllo di sé in modo patologico?   
Rusty venne appoggiato al lavandino e vedendo le macchie del suo sperma scivolare giù insieme all’acqua aperta, si guardò allo specchio stralunato ma meno sconvolto di prima.   
Quelle tenebre ora erano così vivide, erano come delle spire.   
C’era davvero una salvezza?   
  
  
Rusty evitò il suo sguardo tutto il tempo pur consapevole che lui invece lo stava fissando, si era messo in modo da non rischiare di incrociare i suoi occhi, quando però arrivarono fu inevitabile guardarsi.  
Appena si alzò in piedi la prima cosa che fece fu proprio cercarlo e quando lo vide con un sorrisino vittorioso, Rusty si maledì.   
L’aveva fatto esattamente come voleva.   
Imprecò mentre lui gli ammiccava seguendo gli agenti giù per le scale, non sembrava intenzionato a scappare, non subito almeno.   
A Rusty improvvisamente non riusciva più ad importargliene, era stanco e prosciugato da lui e da tutta quella storia, si sentiva perso in un buio senza fine e la consapevolezza di essere nell’errore lo prosciugava passo dopo passo.  
Si alzò dopo la sua uscita e sospirando seguì gli altri della squadra corsi dall’altro capo del mondo solo per lui.   
Il problema improvvisamente non era più vedere Stroh o meno, il problema a quel punto era stare da solo con sé stesso.   
  
  
Rientrare in casa gli diede conferma di quello che temeva, Andy lo accompagnò poiché ormai vivevano in casa, ma aveva molte pratiche da svolgere per assicurarsi che le cose andassero nel modo giusto, così dopo averlo lasciato a casa e messo tutto alla sua portata, preparato alcuni spuntini e controllato che non gli servisse nulla, lo lasciò solo.   
Quando gli chiese di Ricky, Andy non seppe cosa rispondergli così con un senso di colpa gigantesco, lo chiamò una volta seduto sul divano. Consapevole che non meritava una sua risposta.   
Non dopo quello che aveva fatto.   
Quante colpe aveva?   
Quante cose che non avrebbe dovuto fare?  
E non era forse vero che una parte di sé aveva voluto avvicinarsi a Stroh volontariamente, perdersi in lui?   
Razionalmente non se ne capacitava e lo odiava, ma l’istinto più oscuro era ben diverso.  
Divorato da tutte queste considerazioni, a Rusty venne un colpo nel sentire la sua voce.   
\- Stai bene? - Chiese subito appena tirato su. Rusty sorpreso dalla sua preoccupazione rispose attento e circospetto.   
\- Io... sì circa... ho un braccio rotto ed una caviglia slogata, ma sto bene fisicamente. Psicologicamente sono a pezzi. - Dirlo subito forse era la cosa migliore, in modo che non si aspettasse di avere a che fare col Rusty più lucido e sensato.   
\- Lo immagino, non so cosa ti credevi di ottenere facendo quella cazzata. - Rispose subito duramente. Rusty chiuse gli occhi ascoltando la sua voce come se fosse balsamo. Era ragionevolmente arrabbiato.   
\- Pensavo di trovarti ad aspettarmi furioso... - Ricky rise amaro.   
\- Questa è una risposta di cortesia per assicurarmi che tu sia vivo. Ma dopo di questo io e te abbiamo chiuso. - Silenzio. A Rusty si spezzò il respiro, spalancò occhi e bocca e mentre sentiva le lacrime uscirgli, il panico lo investì.   
La sua unica luce, l’unica speranza di salvezza non voleva più vederlo ed era normale e giusto, ma come poteva farcela?  
“Non è giusto chiederglielo. Ricky ha ragione, l’ho ferito e poi lo distruggerei, ormai sono compromesso, sono finito, sono schiacciato. Ormai lui mi ha preso, lo contaminerei. Se lo ami fai la sola cosa giusta, sii razionale per una maledetta volta, Rusty. Lui si sta proteggendo, si sta tutelando. Io sono un cancro, il cancro me l’ha passato mia madre, il compagno di mia madre, tutti quegli uomini con cui ho avuto a che fare da adolescente per strada. E lui. Stroh.”  
\- Capisco che ce l’hai con me per averti chiuso fuori... -   
\- Chiuso fuori? Rusty io ti ho sempre dato corda su questa storia di Stroh perché sapevo che per te era essenziale tirare tutto fuori e risolverla. Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che ti avrei ostacolato? IO TI AVREI AIUTATO! - Tuonò Ricky perdendo la sua leggendaria calma. Rusty rabbrividì e si chiuse gli occhi premendo le dita sulle palpebre che tremavano per le lacrime. Se piangeva non avrebbe mai potuto mascherare e non era giusto stimolare la sua pietà. Sapeva che Ricky lo amava, ma era giusto si allontanasse.   
\- Volevo proteggerti, era pericoloso e non sapevo nemmeno se lui sarebbe stato lì. -   
\- Cazzo non sarei mai venuto ma avrei fatto in modo che tu fossi al sicuro! Sei andato a fare il kamikaze solo per poter avere un colloquio libero con lui! Ma io l’ho sentito quel colloquio! Sei contento per quello che ti ha detto? -   
Rusty sospirò non sapendo cosa dire, si morse il labbro e sollevò gli occhi azzurri al soffitto. Le lacrime scesero sulle guance scaldandogliele.   
\- Non so cosa devo fare, non capisco più cosa sia giusto e sbagliato, è tutto un casino... - Disse fin troppo sinceramente. Ricky sospirò duramente e poi piatto prese quella che sembrava essere una decisione solenne:   
\- Io però lo so. Nel momento in cui hai scelto lui fra noi era già finita. -   
Rusty voleva dire che non lo aveva scelto e che era andato per chiudere una volta per tutte, per liberarsi di quelle catene che gli impedivano di vivere sereno, ma sapeva che invece non era così.   
Non era vero.   
Non del tutto.   
La verità era che era malato e la sua malattia era emersa lenta ed inesorabile, era segnato, niente avrebbe mai potuto salvarlo e distruggere una persona fantastica come Ricky non era giusta.   
\- Mi dispiace, Ricky. - Non disse che lo amava o che voleva vederlo, disse solo questo in un sussurro che sperava non trasudasse il suo pianto. Ricky rispose asciutto:   
\- Anche a me. -   
E con questo chiuse.   
Rusty rimase col telefono in grembo nella mano sana, lo sguardo sbarrato perso nel vuoto davanti a sé, le lacrime cristallizzate che non sapeva nemmeno se scendevano ancora o meno.  
Cosa aveva fatto?  
Cosa aveva appena fatto?  
Aveva permesso alla sua unica fonte di speranza di abbandonarlo?  
Si era condannato?  
  
L’inevitabile chiusura in sé stesso che ne conseguì spinse Rusty a respingere tutti, convinto di doverli proteggere da sé stesso come aveva fatto con Ricky.   
Avrebbe dovuto lottare di più, Andy non si era capacitato di come era andata e di come lo aveva lasciato andare, ma lui sapeva che era la cosa migliore.   
I giorni passavano e il nervoso saliva come se delle crisi d’astinenza diventassero via via sempre più intense.  
Aveva sperato che il tempo diluisse quel bisogno interiore ed oscuro di quell’essere, invece non stava per niente meglio.   
Decise di tornare al lavoro prima del tempo, così una volta che ridussero la fasciatura alla caviglia permettendogli di zoppicare senza la stampella, Rusty tornò al lavoro nell’ufficio del procuratore dove lavorava.   
Nuovi casi, nuovi crimini, nuova gente. Era l’ideale, si disse.   
Distrarsi, non pensare. Aiutare il procuratore ad incriminare gente cattiva.   
Sicuramente la terapia migliore.   
Le sedute col dottor Bowman vertevano su ciò che poteva fare per battere nella sua testa Stroh, il dottore era molto paziente e gli lasciava condurre le sedute nonostante sapesse che finché non tirava fuori quel che davvero lo turbava di Stroh e di quel suo esserne tormentato, non avrebbe fatto progressi.   
Ogni tanto Rusty doveva riaprire il fascicolo e rivedere con gli occhi tutte le cose atroci che Stroh aveva fatto, a quel punto almeno l’eccitazione procurata dal suo ricordo si trasformava in repulsione e vomitava.   
Temeva il giorno in cui sarebbe dovuto andare a trovarlo, un lato di sé fremeva, un altro ne era terrorizzato e quando rivedeva le immagini di quelle donne massacrate una parte di sé si scindeva dall’altra che invece ricordava il modo in cui si era sentito quando lo toccava.  
Sbagliato, terribilmente sbagliato, eppure spaventosamente bene. Quell’eccitazione mai raggiunta con niente proprio perché sapeva essere profondamente sbagliata, si sentiva corrodere, corrodere dall’interno da un Rusty maledetto che scalpitava e gli gridava che un giorno sarebbe uscito di nuovo se non avesse fatto niente, che fare finta di nulla non avrebbe risolto.   
Quando si presentò un caso di stupratore seriale simile a quello di Stroh ma meno cruento, in Rusty scattò qualcosa e lo sentì chiaramente mentre visionava il materiale con Andrea, il procuratore che assisteva.   
Fu una sensazione molto evidente, come se un terzo Rusty, un mediatore fra quello che odiava Stroh e quello che ne era dipendente uscisse e gli imperasse di percorrere quell’unica strada universalmente giusta e concentrarsi su quella, solo su quella.   
Ma era una lama a doppio taglio, perché non era una strada davvero universalmente giusta, lo era solo da un punto di vista, quello di un tossicodipendente che cerca di combattere la sua dipendenza.   
Individuato il colpevole ma non incriminato per mancanza di prove, Rusty prima di accorgersene iniziò a seguirlo al di fuori degli orari di lavoro.   
Non dormiva da molto e quando ci riusciva lo faceva male, mangiava anche meno e come talismano per andare avanti aveva le foto delle vittime di Stroh.   
Si rese conto di stare meglio nel cacciare quest’altro criminale, era quasi come farlo con Stroh.   
“Se posso uccidere lui sarà come uccidere Stroh. Non lo posso fare, ormai è in prigione e non ci riuscirei ancora, mi è ancora in testa, ma posso lavorare per liberarmene. Il cammino per riuscirci passa per tutti quelli come lui, mi devo solo esercitare. Tanto mi possono solo ringraziare per il bene che faccio, le prove non porteranno mai a niente, la legge ha le mani legate, come molte volte è successo.   
È ora di oleare il sistema. Così curerò me stesso.”   
Rusty arrivò a convincersi che uccidere un criminale sarebbe stato come uccidere Stroh, avrebbe dimostrato a sé stesso che non era proprio completamente perso, che poteva ancora salvarsi perché lui odiava profondamente quelle cose, c’era del buono in sé.   
Sapeva dividere il bene dal male e quello era il male. 


	9. Grido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty si è liberato fisicamente da Stroh, ma non mentalmente ed emotivamente. Ormai è nelle tenebre, come ne uscirà, come farà ora che ha allontanato anche Ricky per non sporcarlo? Come pensa di fare da solo un'impresa così difficile? La lotta per il ritorno alla luce non è facile, non è una passeggiata e c'è una cosa con cui si deve iniziare. Riuscirà Rusty a farla?

9\. GRIDO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20ricky3.png)  
"Ascolta il tuo cuore  Quelle voci angeliche  Loro cantano per te Saranno la tua guida verso casa   
Quando la vita ci lascia ciechi, l'amore ci mantiene gentili."  
[/The messenger - Linkin Park/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SoVVNU3aKM)

  
Quella sera l’uomo aveva puntato una ragazza, Rusty se ne accorse perché dopo le solite passeggiate serali senza senso e meta, si era messo a seguirne una in particolare.   
L’adrenalina salì improvvisa, l’istinto della caccia provato quando cercava Stroh da solo, il cuore in gola non si sarebbe fermato, così come la sensazione di uccidere. Le dita vibravano, il sangue pompava così veloce che bolliva.   
Presto il suo cervello andò in loop ed iniziò ad elencare le diverse possibilità.  
Opzione uno: chiamare la polizia. Ci avrebbe messo una vita e ancora non c’erano stati crimini per intervenire se non la sua intuizione.  
Opzione due: lasciarlo fare e farsi gli affari propri, fare magari il testimone a posteriori dicendo che l’aveva visto. A cosa sarebbe servito dopo? Sarebbe stato suo complice.  
Opzione tre: coglierlo sul fatto ed ucciderlo prima che lui rovinasse quella povera ragazza per sempre.   
L’opzione tre gli diede quell’aumento ormonale che gli fece venire un’erezione, la sensazione era molto simile a quelle scatenate da Stroh, con la differenza che era giusta, questa volta. Era eccitato perché stava per uccidere un mostro e niente l’avrebbe fermato.   
Era sbagliato da un punto di vista legale, ma non da quello umano ed ora come ora era la sola cosa che gli interessava, la sola.   
Il resto non contava.  
Lui doveva curare sé stesso, doveva.   
Fu così che vedendolo avvicinarla con uno scatto fino a spingerla in un vicolo, in un momento in cui era invisibile perché nessuno era presente in quel posto dimenticato da Dio, Rusty corse zoppicando, impugnò la pistola e col fiato corto e totalmente concentrato in quello che stava per fare, si affacciò nascondendosi silenzioso.   
Non pensò minimamente di filmarlo per creare prove concrete, quelle mancanti, non pensò di avvertire comunque Andy, non pensò assolutamente alle cose che fino a qualche mese prima avrebbe fatto.   
Pensò solo a stringere la pistola e ad intervenire nel momento giusto.   
Ripensò alle altre vittime, le donne stuprate e massacrate, vive per miracolo perché questo non le uccideva, gli piaceva lasciarle in vita e rovinarle per sempre, era peggio della morte.   
Si incise a ripetizione continua quelle immagini fino a che il mondo non svanì davanti a lui e la visione di Stroh che lo toccava si sovrappose all’uomo che iniziava ad aggredire la donna.   
Rusty strinse gli occhi allucinati cercando di scacciare l’immagine dei propri errori, loro avvinghiati sul letto.   
Forse per uccidere un colpevole doveva uccidere sé stesso.   
La donna gridò e lui capì che era ora, od ora o mai più, così Rusty uscì dal nascondiglio e puntando subito la pistola verso la sua schiena ampia ricurva sulla ragazza, stesa schiacciata a terra sotto il suo corpo possente, gridò furioso.   
\- LASCIALA! - La sorpresa del suo intervento fece sì che lui allentasse la presa per girarsi a vedere, lei in quello lo colpì pronta con un calcio nelle parti basse e riuscì a sgusciare via.   
Guardò Rusty con la pistola non avendo idea di chi fosse. Un poliziotto? Un giustiziere?   
\- VAI VAI! CHIAMA LA POLIZIA! - Gridò senza rendersene conto mentre invece lui si avvicinava di corsa all’uomo ancora a terra. Prima che si rialzasse impugnando la sua arma, in quel momento un coltello che cercava di sostituire con una pistola più utile. Rusty diede un calcio alla sua mano, poi premendo sempre il piede ancora mezzo slogato che gli diede una fitta di dolore allucinante che lo riportò brevemente in sé, lo schiacciò per terra.  
Il piede sul collo, gli impediva di respirare.   
La canna della pistola in fronte.   
Era fredda quella pistola, tutto l’opposto di lui che era in fiamme.   
Il viso deformato di rabbia, ma non rabbia verso quel tipo, bensì verso di sé.   
Verso di sé e verso Stroh che rivedeva mentre uccideva e poi mentre lo faceva godere.   
Lo rivedeva in prigione in attesa dei loro colloqui.   
Doveva ucciderlo, doveva liberarsi di lui.   
\- Sono disarmato, non puoi farlo! - Tentò di dire mentre il dolore al piede di Rusty gli impediva di usare la forza sufficiente per soffocarlo ed impedirgli di parlare.   
Rusty scosse il capo e sgranò gli occhi inorriditi, solo a quel punto si rese conto di stare piangendo.   
Si toccò esterrefatto le guance.   
Perché piangeva? Perché?   
“Se lo ammazzi diventi come Stroh, ricordi cosa ha detto? Ammazzami e diventerai proprio come me, non potrai più smettere. Sto dando vita al progetto fatto con lui in quei deliranti due giorni? Se premo il grilletto non tornerò più indietro, sarò davvero suo, davvero suo per sempre, non mi libererò mai di lui, non tornerò indietro, non potrò farlo.”  
\- FERMO! - una voce corposa e tuonante lo fece saltare di sorpresa, tolse il piede ma non la pistola, l’uomo a terra disarmato ancora immobile con le mani alzate.   
La donna aveva trovato un poliziotto nei paraggi e l’aveva condotto lì.   
\- NO NO LUI È BUONO! MI HA SALVATA! LO STA SOLO FERMANDO! NON GLI FACCIA NIENTE! - Il poliziotto fece cenno di aver capito e gli ordinò di farsi da parte mentre si avvicinava, una volta che lo ebbe sotto tiro lei replicò che ad averla aggredita era quello a terra, così annuendo lo prese, lo girò e gli mise le manette arrestandolo.   
Rusty alzò le mani con la pistola per poi metterla nella cinta dei pantaloni da dove l’aveva presa, indietreggiò mentre il poliziotto lo guardava cercando di riconoscerlo e la donna lo abbracciava piangendo, grata del suo intervento.   
Rusty non era molto lucido, ma tirò fuori il tesserino dimostrandogli di essere dell’ufficio del procuratore, così il poliziotto non lo toccò, ma come da protocollo gli chiese di fermarsi per il rapporto ufficiale.   
Rusty rimase a fissare sotto shock l’uomo ammanettato e un’altra squadra della polizia che correva alla chiamata del collega, ben presto si riempì di detective che seguivano il caso, vennero anche Andrea, il suo capo, e Andy i quali lo guardarono male, consapevoli che non si era di certo trovato lì per caso.   
\- Cosa diavolo volevi fare, eh? Sei impazzito? Devi diventare il giustiziere? Ti manca la maschera ed il mantello, sai? - Cominciò a sgridarlo Andy appena fu possibile fare la sfuriata senza comprometterlo davanti ad altra gente.   
Rusty si strinse nelle spalle e scosse la testa chiudendosi in un ostinato mutismo, per un momento ad Andy sembrò di vedere il vecchio Rusty, quello selvaggio, indisciplinato, indisponente e chiuso e sospirò invocando l’aiuto di Sharon dall’alto.   
Non era in grado di gestire quelle cose.   
\- È finita bene perché c’era un poliziotto a fine servizio nei paraggi e possiamo seguire il protocollo. Con questo lo incriminiamo, però poteva andare male, poteva reagire, potevi dover sparare. Rusty, devi essere più lucido. Sei anche con un braccio rotto ed ora zoppichi di nuovo più forte. Quanto credi di andare lontano se prendi questa piega? - Anche Andrea lo rimproverò, lei con più freddezza, ma alla fine vedendo che non voleva dire mezza parola lo fece portare in centrale per la deposizione, prima si chiudeva quella storia e meglio era.  
Già, ma quante altre se ne sarebbero aperte?  
Quanto ci avrebbe messo prima di uccidere davvero, di andare a caccia da solo di tutti i vari Stroh del mondo e diventare esattamente quel che lui aveva visto?   
Rusty ne era consapevole, eppure temeva ormai di avere imboccato una strada a senso unico.   
“Ormai sono finito.”   
Si disse.    
  
Il muro davanti a sé non era pieno delle indagini su Stroh, ma delle sue vittime massacrate.   
Rusty andava a dormire guardandolo e si svegliava guardandolo per ricordare a sé stesso perché quell’uomo non poteva essere fonte d’attrazione in nessun modo.   
Ma più lo faceva più si sentiva un mostro perché poi chiudendo gli occhi sognava quei due giorni insieme e immaginava il prossimo primo incontro in carcere e tutto si mescolava, ormai era diventato lui Stroh che massacrava vittime innocenti e non ne stava uscendo bene.   
La vergogna di parlarne con il dottor Bowman era tale che nei loro incontri Rusty parlava a monosillabi e comunque si concentrava sul suo istinto di uccidere tutti quelli come Stroh, ma non spiegava che era così perché lo odiava per ciò che l’aveva fatto diventare.   
A quel punto il dottore gli avrebbe detto che uccidendo lui voleva uccidere sé stesso, quella parte malata di sé che era salita in superficie. Ma gli avrebbe detto che non sarebbe servito, non avrebbe funzionato.   
La notte era inoltrata quando tornò a casa e si piazzò davanti a quella parete, il cuore pompava sangue in tutto il corpo impazzito e lo sentiva in gola, le tempie sembravano volessero esplodergli nel cervello e stava sudando mentre anche la respirazione era alterata.   
Stava avendo un attacco di panico e fissando quelle pareti piene di scempi stava peggiorando.   
“Ecco come diventerò, diventerò così anche io! Fisso questo orrore per ricordare a me stesso perché non posso cedere a quel lato che mi chiama, ma la verità è che vedo il mio futuro. Forse ammazzerò criminali, poi un giorno ammazzerò lui e mi renderò conto che lo amavo in qualche modo assurdo, perché quando si è malati a quei livelli non c’è morale che tenga. E lì mi metterò ad ammazzare le povere donne innocenti come lui, per sentirlo più vicino. Ecco come farò. Dannazione. DANNAZIONE!”  
Rusty al culmine del suo delirio e del suo dolore iniziò a spaccare tutto, stracciò le foto appese alla parete e mentre lo faceva sentiva le lacrime che volevano uscire ma erano bloccate da qualcosa. Diede un calcio al letto, di nuovo una fitta lo fece gridare ed era meglio che fosse solo in casa perché non ce l’avrebbe fatta, non poteva farcela quella volta.   
Voleva romperselo quel piede, meglio così!   
Continuò a dare calci con quello perché il dolore gli ricordava che era ancora umano, sentire male era una cosa normale, significava avere un cuore.   
O forse no, forse sentire dolore fisico era un effetto placebo inutile.   
Non lo sentiva, probabilmente se l’era rotto, doveva fargli un male cane ma non lo sentiva. Guardò il proprio braccio ancora severamente ingessato ed ebbe l’insano impulso di prendere un martello e batterci sopra per provare a sé stesso che sentiva ancora le cose come gli altri, che non stava impazzendo.   
Ma quando si voltò per cercare un martello in giro per casa, la foto sulla scrivania con tutta la sua nuova famiglia, lo fermò.  
Lui insieme a Sharon, Andy, Ricky ed Emily in una bellissima foto di famiglia il giorno del matrimonio, poco tempo prima della morte di lei.   
Fu lì che si spense.   
\- Quando la vita ci rende ciechi, l’amore ci mantiene gentili... - Mormorò ad alta voce il verso di una canzone che gli aveva fatto ascoltare ventimila volte Ricky come se fosse un mantra. The Messenger dei Linkin Park.   
Forse era ora di chiedere aiuto, per una volta. Anche se se ne vergognava e voleva proteggere chi amava.   
Forse dopotutto valeva la pena prima di ritrovarsi davvero ad ammazzare la gente come un pazzo.   
Fu a quel punto, prima di ripensarci, che prese chiavi e telefono ed uscì di casa.  
  
  
Zoppicava e nemmeno se ne accorgeva, il taxi l’aveva lasciato direttamente davanti a casa di Ricky, ma percorrendo il tragitto dalla strada alla porta del suo appartamento aveva ricacciato indietro le lacrime per l’ansia del rivederlo; chiedergli aiuto a quel punto era da vigliacchi, come poteva farlo dopo averlo ferito, chiuso fuori e non inseguito?   
Aveva lasciato se ne andasse in quel modo ed ora? Ora cosa era venuto a fare? Cosa pretendeva?  
Non ne aveva idea, ma il fatto che nonostante tutto, ancora, non piangesse perché ormai il blocco emotivo stava diventando un’ombra gigantesca sulla sua testa, era sempre peggio.   
“Cosa gli dico? Ricky, mi hai sempre detto che quando la vita ci rende ciechi, l’amore ci mantiene gentili. Tu sei la mia unica salvezza. Ho sbagliato a tagliarti fuori, cercavo di proteggerti dal buio che mi stava ingoiando. E non è giusto che tu ora ti prenda in carico una patata bollente simile, ormai sono un peso morto e forse non posso nemmeno essere salvato. Ma so solo una cosa. Non voglio andare a fondo. Non voglio. E tu sei il solo che mi può tenere a galla. So che è egoista da parte mia, ma non voglio essere quel mostro. Non voglio.”  
Dopo tutto il discorso preparatosi cercando di essere il più lucido possibile, quando la porta di casa di Ricky si aprì e vide di nuovo il suo viso non attraverso uno schermo od una foto, la lingua si annodò, la testa si svuotò.  
Fu un lampo, un istante, il tempo della saetta di attraversare il cielo ed illuminare tutto e prima del fragore del tuono, l’ondata si abbatté su di lui cancellando ogni proposito, discorso, blocco e follia.   
Prima di pensarlo, di capirlo, di ragionarci su, si ritrovò a piangere davanti a lui e con disperato panico alla ricerca delle parole pensate prima, dalla sua bocca ne uscì solo una.  
\- Aiutami. -   
Da qui il mondo ricominciò a roteare nel senso corretto.   
  
Per un momento fu come sospendere tutto, come se l’atmosfera diventasse irrespirabile, il tempo si fermasse e niente si muovesse.   
Per un momento fu proprio così.  
Ricky pensava di non aver mai respirato bene in tutto quel tempo senza Rusty, con la dolorosa consapevolezza di aver fallito e di averlo perso.   
Eppure ora che lui era lì quel respiro faticoso, quel svegliarsi per forza e trascinarsi nella sua vita normale, era diventato tutto offuscato, come se svanisse rapido ed inesorabile.   
Rusty che non aveva più voluto vedere, Rusty che non si era fatto vivo per settimane, era lì davanti a lui appoggiato su un piede e con il braccio ingessato appeso al tutore al collo.   
E piangeva in uno stato terribile, i capelli biondi ora erano lunghi e spettinati, l’aria selvaggia che non ricordava di avergli mai visto.   
Gli occhi gonfi di lacrime che scendevano copiose.  
Si era detto che non si poteva aiutare chi non voleva essere aiutato.  
E poi... e poi eccolo.   
Lui compariva giorni dopo la sua bella pietra sopra e piangente gli chiedeva aiuto.   
E lui, che aveva respirato a fatica fino a quel momento, smise del tutto di farlo. Un momento solo, brevissimo. Il tempo di un altro lampo, poi le sue braccia ad avvolgerlo forti e con trasporto, una stretta accompagnata dal fragore del tuono e dalla pioggia che si mise a scrociare in quel momento, come se il cielo piangesse nel loro dolore, un dolore infinito di cui finalmente si liberavano. 


	10. Passi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty dopo essersi distrutto ed aver affondato, finalmente si decide ad andare da Ricky il quale lo accoglie con un bellissimo abbraccio. E' ora di chiedere aiuto e di ricominciare a salire, è ora di cercare di stare bene e di volerlo. Ricky si era fatto da parte con mille ragioni, ma ora che Rusty è di nuovo lì con lui, saprà fare la cosa giusta senza esitare. E' possibile risalire dopo che sei arrivato così a fondo?

10\. PASSI   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20ricky.png)  
"Salvami dagli amanti della mia vita  Salvami dai demoni nella mia mente  Salvami"  
[/Rescue me - 30 seconds to Mars/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEWb6bsd5lo)  


  
Il respiro era tornato ed era via via sempre più regolare, a Rusty parve di non poter più smettere di piangere aggrappato alle sue braccia, il viso nascosto.  
L’aveva trascinato in casa quasi sollevandolo di peso mentre lo stringeva così forte da non fargli sentire per un istante nemmeno quel freddo spossante interiore.   
Rusty sapeva di non meritarlo, ma non aveva potuto farne a meno.   
Non si spiegava come potesse accettarlo dopo tutto quanto, ma non sapeva che finalmente Ricky respirava bene solo perché Rusty era tornato da lui e gli aveva chiesto aiuto.  
Appena l’aveva visto, appena l’aveva stretto così fragile aveva capito di non averlo perso.   
\- Sei gelato. - Disse Ricky notando che era senza giacca nonostante il freddo che c’era fuori. Strofinava le mani sulla sua schiena per scaldarlo, realizzando che non era un tremore per il freddo esterno.   
Rusty lo guardò senza capire cosa diceva, le lacrime non volevano saperne di fermarsi, ma non riusciva a parlare, era ancora bloccato. Provò ad aprire la bocca, ma balbettò solo qualche paroae non di senso compiuto, così Ricky scosse il capo e gli prese il viso fra le mani fermandolo ansioso.   
\- Non voglio che parli ancora. Va bene così. Sei tornato, il resto non conta. Adesso ci penso io. Vieni, ti devi scaldare... - Rusty iniziò ad annuire tremando vistosamente, i denti battevano e Ricky lo tirò verso il bagno prendendogli il braccio sano, lo vide zoppicare e così si sostituì alla stampella che non voleva portare. In questo modo raggiunse più facilmente il bagno. Aprì l’acqua calda della vasca che chiuse col tappo, poi mentre Rusty lo guardava perso con le lacrime che distrattamente smettevano di scendere perché proprio non capiva come potesse aiutarlo lo stesso, Ricky iniziò a spogliarlo.   
Gli sganciò il bottone del cardigan infilato a metà e appoggiato sopra al braccio ingessato. Usando tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, gli tolse la maglietta larga sfilando prima il braccio sano e poi quello invalido. Era strano spogliarlo ancora, si disse. Fece un sorrisino tornando piano piano anche lui in sé dopo il panico che l’aveva colto nel vederlo lì in quello stato.   
Gli aprì i pantaloni che abbassò facilmente, Rusty collaborò e quando fu nudo Ricky si sollevò mordendosi il labbro. Si spogliò a sua volta mentre una punta d’eccitazione lo investì nonostante tutto.   
Rusty lentamente riprese a svegliarsi e lo guardò mentre scopriva il suo corpo atletico perfetto.   
Il calore riprese a strisciargli dentro, come se lottasse col freddo. Non si teneva più stretto in sé stesso, non tremava così tanto come prima.   
Ricky chiuse il rubinetto dell’acqua per non farla salire troppo, poi lo prese per mano e lo aiutò a salire dentro.   
Il piede era molto gonfio e gli faceva un gran male, poi si sarebbe occupato anche di quello, ma intanto avendo cura che il braccio ingessato rimanesse fuori, appoggiato sul bordo della vasca, Ricky si sedette dietro di lui e lo fece sistemare fra le proprie gambe aperte, lo avvolse e l’appoggiò a sé, contro il proprio petto. Appena l’acqua calda li avvolse dolcemente, una sensazione di puro benessere iniziò a sollevare Rusty. Ricky continuando la sua opera, usò una spugna imbevuta per bagnargli i capelli ed il viso, ripeté l’operazione fino a che non fu completamente in acqua, infine gli fece adagiare la nuca contro l’incavo del proprio collo, le labbra sulla sua tempia e poi un lento e dolce cullarlo.  
Rusty chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò definitivamente dopo un sospiro profondo, girò il viso verso di lui e si abbandonò a quell’infinita dolcezza che pensava di non poter più avere, di non meritarla.   
Si rese conto di non aver più ricordato alcun episodio da quando era tornato in America, al contrario non aveva cessato di pensare a Stroh e a quello che gli aveva fatto, a come uscirne e a come fare.   
\- Non volevo contaminare anche te come Stroh ha fatto con me. E forse non è Stroh ad avermi contaminato, ma mi ha solo tirato fuori il marcio che avevo dentro. Quel virus. Non volevo passartelo. - disse piano infine ritrovando la capacità di parlare e di spiegarsi.   
\- Hanno bisogno di cure i malati, non i sani. Che me ne faccio di un Rusty sano se quello malato si lascia morire? - Rusty lo guardò sorpreso che ammettesse senza peli sulla lingua che era davvero malato, Ricky capì cosa c’era dietro quello sguardo così vicino e continuò senza filtri ed esitazioni. - Certo che sei malato, Rusty. Ma la tua non è una malattia incurabile. Quando accendi la luce se non quando sei al buio? Mica quando è giorno! L’accendi di notte, la luce! - E con questo Rusty si morse il labbro scuotendo il capo con le lacrime che tornavano a salire minacciose di nuovo. Forse non avrebbe più smesso davvero di piangere.   
\- Avevo così paura di contagiarti, perché mi hai respinto? -   
\- Perché dovevi chiedermi aiuto. Potevo venire ed accendere la famosa luce al tuo posto, ma tu l’avresti spenta. Lo ha dimostrato che non hai cercato di convincermi a perdonarti. Hai accettato tutto passivo! Volevi isolarti e l’hai fatto! - Replicò subito sempre sicuro.   
\- E se non fossi mai tornato? -   
Chiese di rimando Rusty improvvisamente infastidito del suo abbandono.   
\- Dovevi chiederlo tu, Rusty. Se fossi venuto mi avresti allontanato di nuovo. Vuoi negarlo? Quando sei andato là da Stroh l’hai fatto la prima volta, poi la seconda è quando sei tornato. Quanti rifiuti potevo accettare ancora? Pensi che sia un santo? - Ricky cominciò ad alterarsi buttando via la sua maschera di calma e sicurezza, così Rusty si quietò vedendo che l’aveva punto sul vivo.   
\- Ti ho ferito molto, lo sapevo. Per questo non potevo tornare. Però... però mi sto trasformando nel mostro che voleva Stroh ed io... non so cosa fare... - Per Ricky quel che diceva era arabo, ma sospirando calmo, strinse la presa intorno al suo torace e intrecciando la mano alla sua sotto l’acqua, lo cullò e lo baciò lento a piano, fra un bacio sulla guancia e l’altro, un mormorio dolce e rilassato:   
\- Ci penseremo con calma quando mi avrai spiegato tutto. Il passo più importante era venire a chiedere aiuto. Facendolo hai dimostrato a te stesso che quella luce che avevi, c’è ancora. È debole, ma c’è. Al resto ci penso io. - Ricky non aveva davvero idea di come fare, ma il dottor Bowman sì e l’importante comunque era che Rusty lo credesse, che si sentisse al sicuro e che pensasse davvero che ora qualcuno finalmente l’avrebbe aiutato.  
Volerlo era davvero il passo più importante e finalmente l’aveva fatto.   
\- Quando la vita ci lascia ciechi, l’amore ci mantiene gentili. Non negarti mai l’amore, Rusty. Mai. È la sola protezione che hai contro il male del mondo. - Rusty chiuse gli occhi e non negò di nuovo alle lacrime di scendere, ma questa volta erano calde e non tremava più.   
  
Le dita di Ricky spostavano delicatamente i capelli spettinati di Rusty, le sue ciocche bionde si erano asciugate in modo strano, ma gli davano un fascino in più oltre a quello di cui era sempre stato padrone.   
Rusty si era addormentato nel suo letto dopo essersi fatto asciugare, Ricky l’aveva messo giù e si era messo a massaggiargli il piede in modo delicato e rilassante con un olio particolare alle erbe che faceva una puzza incredibile, ma a quanto pare anche i miracoli.   
Il piede era molto gonfio, Rusty aveva minacciato di scappare se la sua pelle avesse toccato ancora qualcosa di freddo, così Ricky gli aveva solo praticato quei massaggi mentre il resto del suo corpo rigorosamente nudo stava steso bello lungo sotto il piumino che lo coccolava.   
Avrebbe voluto fargli qualche domanda, ma era ora di concedergli una notte senza pensieri.   
Lo vide scorrere gli occhi sulle pareti della camera come in cerca di qualcosa ed immaginò che nella sua ora ci fossero le foto dei casi di Stroh, affinché non si dimenticasse la persona orribile che era.   
Si addormentava con quelle immagini e si svegliava con quelle immagini e pretendeva di dormire bene e non sognare sé stesso che uccideva quelle donne.   
Vide distintamente una luce nei suoi occhi vibrare, come di rilassatezza, poi per una volta si lasciò addormentare senza pensieri di mezzo.   
Non più indagini, non più conti da saldare, non più donne uccise da ricordare.   
Solo le sue mani dolci sul suo piede sempre meno dolorante, il bianco di una parete vuota ed un importante silenzio a cullarlo.   
Rusty fece la notte migliore della sua vita da quando Sharon era morta. Ed anche da qualche mese precedente, visto da quanto dava la caccia personalmente a Stroh capendo di essere sempre più simile a lui.   
  
Rusty decise di non fare sesso con Ricky fino a che la terapia col dottor Bowman non avrebbe dato risultati, fino a che non si sarebbe sentito meglio e pulito.   
Aveva sempre il terrore di contaminarlo in qualche modo o di usarlo come rimpiazzo per Stroh e per quel modo malato in cui l’aveva fatto sentire ammalandolo ed intossicandolo.   
Ricky chiese il trasferimento nella sede di Los Angeles per il proprio lavoro, nel frattempo prese tutte le ferie a disposizione e come primo giorno lì con loro mise in piedi un bel piano perfetto.   
Intendeva sistemare la camera gettata all’aria di Rusty e non solo, anche rivoluzionarla, voleva dipingere le pareti di un colore tenue tipo carta da zucchero o qualcosa del genere che si abbinava bene agli occhi del suo ragazzo. Inoltre voleva cambiare mobilio e disposizione, in modo da farla sembrare tutt’altra stanza da prima per non farlo rientrare nella stessa prigione auto imposta in tutti quei lunghi ed interminabili mesi.   
Prima ancora di atterrare a Los Angeles con le valige, aveva già contattato un arredatore d’interni dandogli un sacco di ordini precisi, indicando inoltre di farlo in quella stessa giornata. Per l’organizzazione pratica aveva chiesto una mano ad Andy il quale aveva decise di collaborare ben volentieri, felice all’idea che venisse a vivere con loro e che avessero fatto pace. Ricky si sarebbe invece occupato di Rusty portandolo fuori tutto il giorno, stando con lui per le vie soleggiate di Los Angeles, obbligandolo a divertirsi insieme come la coppia che non erano mai stati.   
Questi era così felice di averlo lì con lui che aveva accettato di buon grado ogni cosa, anche lasciare frettolosamente le valige a casa per poi uscire subitissimo alla volta di qualsiasi divertimento ci fosse lì a Los Angeles quel normalissimo giorno della settimana.   
Era ancora freddo, ma si stava piuttosto bene e forse non era tanto il sole quanto il fatto che a guidare la sua macchina fosse Ricky e che si prendesse cura di ogni sciocchezza per cui ci volessero due mani.   
“Che stronzate! Ha solo delle piccole attenzioni per me! È sempre stato molto accurato con me.”  
Si disse mentre Ricky gli mescolava la gigantesca insalata greca che aveva preso a pranzo nella tavola calda dove erano approdati dopo una mattinata di passeggiate sul mare. Il vento li aveva fatti respirare bene rubando ogni pensiero e pesantezza, mentre la salsedine aveva riempito i loro capelli rendendoli appiccicosi. Ad un certo punto si erano seduti in un punto strategico ed avevano ammirato le onde infrangersi sulla riva come una specie di terapia zen rilassante.   
Si erano tenuti per mano ricordandosi di poter anche essere romantici. Rusty pensava che Ricky lo facesse apposta perché era il primo giorno insieme a Los Angeles in quella che era la loro vita nuova, o per lo meno nelle loro intenzioni sperava che lo fosse.   
“È solo euforico!” Si era detto beandosi di quelle gentilezze e di quelle romanticherie che di norma non era in grado di trasmettere per primo, ma che le accettava volentieri se le riceveva.   
Ricky aveva fatto progetti sulle prospettive che avevano lì ed aveva detto che se un giorno sarebbe andato tutto bene fra loro al punto di voler fare qualche passo in avanti, avrebbero anche potuto prendere una casa per loro e lasciare ad Andy la pace che meritava un uomo della sua età.   
\- Penso sia giusto, però. - Disse a pranzo ripensando al discorso fatto al mare da Ricky sui progetti.   
\- Cosa? Il condimento di questa insalata? Lo penso anche io. - Rusty ridacchiò e scosse il capo.   
\- Stare con Andy per un po’, la morte della mamma ha colpito duramente tutti, lui come noi. - Ricky si fece serio pensando a Sharon, chiedendosi se stesse facendo la cosa giusta, se parlare di futuro e non di passato quando ad ancorare Rusty era proprio quello, fosse poi la mossa migliore.   
Lo scrutò cercando di capirlo con il suo solito sguardo magnetico ed indagatore, Rusty sembrava sereno nel parlare dell’avvenire piuttosto di cose fatte, pensate e provate. Così continuò sicuro di sé ed entusiasta.   
\- Lo penso anche io. E poi in ogni caso siamo in rodaggio, dopo tutto quello che è successo. Pensi che stia esagerando a pensare a noi due che compriamo casa? Ricordo che quando stavi con Gus ogni tanto mi parlavi di come andava e ti sfogavi dicendo che lui correva troppo. Faccio la stessa cosa? - Rusty scoppiò a ridere vedendo che solo dopo ore che lo faceva si rendeva conto di probabili accelerate fuori luogo, ma la sua risata mise in secondo piano la sua risposta, che comunque fu positiva.   
\- Con Gus era diverso, era la mia primissima esperienza sentimentale. Lui è stato importante e mi ha aiutato a crescere come persona e come compagno, mi ha fatto capire in cosa dovevo migliorare ed in cosa sbagliavo in relazione al mio ragazzo. Ogni esperienza aiuta. - Ricky era contento che parlasse finalmente in modo positivo di Gus e della loro relazione, solo quando uno lo faceva dimostrava di averlo superato.   
\- Ma non corro troppo a pensare che forse un giorno compreremo casa insieme lasciando il povero Andy in pace? - Rusty ridacchiò divertito ed alzò le spalle.   
\- Non ci siamo conosciuti ieri, dopotutto. O un paio di mesi fa. Il fatto che stiamo insieme da meno di un anno non toglie che ci conosciamo da almeno sei anni, giusto? - Ricky capiva dove voleva andare a parare e vederlo parlare di loro tanto serenamente lo riempiva di gioia.   
\- È che io ho le idee chiare, sempre. E non ho paura di dire ciò che penso o fare ciò che ritengo giusto, anche se è drastico. Anzi. Il più delle volte è drastico e dovrei chiedere prima di fare, però sono convinto di quello che faccio. - Si riferiva al cambiamento della camera di Rusty, sperava gli avrebbe fatto bene.   
\- È questo che amo di te. E poi sono progetti, non proposte. Quando vorrai farlo spero che prima me lo chiederai, invece di farlo a priori. - rispose ironico, prendendolo in giro. Ricky rise e piegò la testa a destra e sinistra cercando di capire se invece sarebbe stato meglio imbavagliargli bocca ed occhi e piazzarlo direttamente nel loro futuro nido d’amore quando sarebbe stata l’ora.   
\- Beh, vediamo... sai che odio i rifiuti! -   
\- Più che odiarli penso di avere esaurito i bonus! - Ribatté scherzando Rusty, Ricky fu talmente felice di quello scambio di battute che proseguì pronto su quella strada, trovando semplicemente fantastico quell’istante.   
Da ricordare per molto tempo, in effetti, visto quanta fatica aveva fatto per arrivarci.   
  
Di pomeriggio avevano visitato un po’ di posti senza esagerare con le passeggiate per via della caviglia di Rusty ancora messa non molto bene.  
Ad una certa ora Rusty gli chiese se poteva accompagnarlo dal dottor Bowman per la seduta che saltava da molto tempo. Ricky avrebbe fatto di nuovo i salti di gioia, ma rimase tutto bello tranquillo come se fosse normale accompagnarlo dallo psicoterapeuta da cui era scappato dopo un’esperienza traumatica.   
Così si sedette fuori e gli disse di non preoccuparsi del tempo e di metterci tutto quello che voleva, che lui avrebbe aspettato volentieri se era per quel motivo.   
Rusty lo ringraziò e seppure molto nervoso, entrò nello studio del dottore con il cuore in gola e la voglia di scappare, come se sapesse che da lì sarebbe uscito diverso.   
Ma diverso come? Era pronto? E poi cosa era andato a dirgli? Aveva smesso di andarci perché non riusciva più a spiccicare parola e lo trovava inutile ed ora improvvisamente solo per una giornata splendida col suo ragazzo voleva riprovarci?   
Rusty non ne aveva la minima idea, aveva solo seguito il suo istinto provando una sorta di desiderio di andarci, pur non sapendo cosa poteva dire.   
Quando guardò il dottore si sentì come sotto esame, si sentiva intorpidito, il cuore in gola e sudava freddo. Cosa dirgli? Cosa fare? Sapeva di averlo deluso e lui era una di quelle persone che non voleva deludere, ma non era stato in grado di fare di meglio.  
Però ora era lì, si disse. Era lì davanti a lui.   
Mentre cercava di giostrarsi fra i propri nervosi e quel panico che stava per affacciarsi, lo vide sorridere felice nel vederlo.   
\- Mi scusi se non ho avvertito, ho visto che era solo ma forse dovrei tornare un altro giorno... - Disse ricordandosi di aver agito nuovamente con egoismo, come tendeva a fare ogni cosa. Aveva parlato, ci era riuscito.   
Il dottore gli aveva sorriso e lui aveva parlato e l’aveva fatto anche in modo piuttosto normale, almeno così gli sembrava.   
Il dottore gli indicò di mettersi nella poltrona o dove preferiva e scosse il capo senza nemmeno controllare l’ora.   
\- Per te ho sempre tempo. - Disse consapevole che farlo tornare un’altra volta significava magari non vederlo chissà per quanto.   
Rusty camminava ancora male perché aveva sforzato troppo il piede dopo la giornata in giro con Ricky, ma l’aveva fatto volentieri. Aveva ancora il braccio al collo, ma i capelli li aveva fatti tagliare dal parrucchiere di Ricky quei giorni passati con lui a casa sua, prima di sentirsela di tornare a Los Angeles e provare a ricominciare di nuovo. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty conclude il suo viaggio attraverso le tenebre. Arriverà alla luce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua alla fine di questa particolare fic. Spero che qualcuno l'abbia letta, secondo me meritava se non altro per il messaggio che forse è classico e tipico, ma mi ha resa orgogliosa di averla scritta. Spero che l'omaggio a dei personaggi interessati passati probabilmente in sordina sia piaciuto a qualcuno, questa coppia che non esiste meritava spazio e gliel'ho dato io. Grazie per aver letto e seguito. E se volete sapere cosa scrivo e dove pubblico, basta seguire questa mia pagina: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/. Per il resto, buona lettura. Baci Akane

11\. LUCE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/adesivi/rusty%20ricky2.png)  
  
"Tu lo sai che non è la fine Si' che lo sai...  
Che viene maggio E sciolgo le brine Si' che lo sai...  
Resti d'inverno Persi nel vento Io non mi stanco no, no  
E vengo a cercarti In un sogno amaranto  
Questo cuore Sparpagliato Per il mondo se ne va'  
Questo cuore Disperato E' delicato  
Dove sei Arcobaleno E cosa fai...  
Miele selvaggio Quando ti sogno   
Che cosa fai... Nel cuore mio Tra il nulla e l'addio  
Questo cuore Sparpagliato Per il mondo se ne va'  
Questo cuore Disperato E' delicato  
Così mi manchi Nell'universo In mezzo al mondo  
Così ti cerco E grido forte Da in mezzo al mondo  
Solo io Posso trovarti  
Solo io E inginocchiarmi  
Solo io Per innalzarti   
Mio sole mi senti Solo io Da quante lune  
Solo io Ti aggiusto il cuore  
Solo io Io sono un'ombra E tu, e tu sei il sole  
Così mi manchi E grido forte Da in mezzo al mondo  
Mio sole rispondi  
Questo cuore Sparpagliato E' delicato E tutto qua"  
[/è delicato - Zucchero/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anW2fRbSoHw)

  
Rusty lo guardò un po’ in silenzio prendendo un paio di respiri mentre il dottore con una pazienza infinita faceva del thè per dargli tempo di organizzare idee e coraggio. Il dottore gli diede la tazza in mano e con la sensazione di calore sotto le dita, Rusty ricordò il bagno fatto insieme a Ricky una settimana prima, quando completamente fuori di sé era andato fino da lui implorando di aiutarlo. Quel calore aveva dato inizio in qualche modo al lentissimo processo di guarigione, così lo stesso calore ora diede inizio al processo di apertura.   
Rusty prese un bel respiro e poi semplicemente iniziò a parlare.   
Dal non avere idea da cosa iniziare, dal tirare fuori a ruota tutto quello che era successo, che avevano detto e che era maturato in lui. Aveva parlato molto ed una volta cominciato non era più stato in grado di smettere, non sapeva se erano racconti sensati ed organizzati, forse non erano nemmeno cronologici, li buttava fuori a caso come gli venivano su, passava dal raccontare un dialogo con Stroh al dire che in camera aveva le foto delle sue vittime, come se fosse tutto collegato anche se magari non lo era.   
Ad ogni modo non riusciva a tenersi più niente dentro ed era strano perché non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirlo nemmeno a Ricky, ma aveva pensato che era meglio dirlo al dottore che al suo ragazzo, per non vederlo schifarsi di lui e deluderlo ancora.  
Era meglio combattere la cosa senza spiegargli bene cosa era successo, che una parte di lui forse era innamorata in qualche modo di Stroh e che aveva paura di incontrarlo e che sapeva che la guarigione consisteva nel vedere l’oggetto del disagio senza stare male, però non era ancora in grado di farlo, ma il patto fatto con lui per convincerlo a rinunciare alla non estradizione lo metteva in un angolo. Il giorno del colloquio con Stroh era dietro l’angolo, ormai, e lui ne era terrorizzato.   
Quanto aveva parlato? Quanto tempo era passato? Rusty vide che l’ora canonica era andata molto oltre e che il thè era finito da un pezzo, ma la tazza gli era rimasta in mano vuota ed ora fredda.   
Come se si svegliasse da un’ipnosi, mise giù la tazza e tornò alla normalità scusandosi del tempo eccessivo e di tutte le oscenità che probabilmente gli aveva raccontato sull’avere orgasmi con quel mostro.   
Solo a quel punto Joe, sorridendo calmo e pacato, gli rivelò quello che avevano tutti saputo da subito, ma che su suo ordine nessuno gli aveva detto.   
Ora era pronto per saperlo, perché lo voleva anche lui davvero.   
Quando Rusty lo seppe rimase di sasso ed una parte di sé, quella ancora malata, si mise a scalpitare furiosa in lui, ma l’altra fu preda di un tale sollievo che si trasformò ancora in lacrime. Si prese in giro nel vedersi piangere ancora, avrebbe mai smesso? Ma ogni volta che piangeva si ricordava delle parole di Ricky sul voler stare bene che era il primo passo per riuscirci.   
E piangere non era forse il miglior grido d’aiuto che uno poteva fare?  
  
Uscì dallo studio con le lacrime ancora sulle ciglia chiare e Ricky si alzò subito a sedere ansioso mettendo via il tablet su cui lavorava nell’attesa.   
\- Che è successo? - Chiese consapevole che se usciva piangendo poteva essere positivo quanto negativo.   
Rusty avanzò incerto verso di lui come un bambino che ha appena imparato a camminare, poi mentre gli occhi erano ancora prepotentemente lucidi, liberò un sorriso dal suo sguardo shoccato.   
\- Non devo rivedere Stroh. L’accordo non è valido perché non è stato stipulato da un procuratore, il solo che può proporre patti e renderli validi, il fatto che sia scritto e firmato davanti alla polizia non lo rende effettivo, mentre la sua rinuncia all’estradizione lo è perché per quella basta la polizia. - Ricky capì immediatamente cosa significava e vedendolo sollevato e felice come non lo era da mesi, lo abbracciò di slancio sorridendo così leggero che non avrebbe nemmeno pensato di potersi sentire in quel modo a quella semplice notizia.   
“È che lui non vuole vederlo. Rusty è felice di non dover rivedere Stroh, per questo è splendida la notizia!”   
Aveva avuto paura in una reazione devastante di rimando, invece era lì felice ad abbracciarlo davanti ad un soddisfatto Joe che ammirava una scena davvero bellissima, che sperava fosse l’inizio della reale rinascita di Rusty.   
  
\- E visto che oggi è stata la giornata dai grandi passi, vediamo se possiamo concluderla degnamente! - Disse alla fine di una cena in un ristorante molto grazioso.   
Ricky aveva gusti più raffinati di Rusty, ma si erano trovati in quel posticino che era una via di mezzo perfetta soprattutto perché non era troppo affollato, ma al tempo stesso davvero molto buono.  
La serata era stata perfetta e Rusty aveva spiegato delle cose a Ricky senza però dirgli cosa era successo dentro lo studio del dottore.   
Gli aveva detto che non voleva renderlo partecipe degli orrori che aveva vissuto dentro di sé e di come il mostro malato era venuto a galla con Stroh, non si sentiva pronto per mostrargli quel lato di sé che ancora cercava di combattere ed annullare, ma che quando sarebbe stato sicuro di farcela, di essere un altro Rusty, quello che piaceva a Ricky, glielo avrebbe detto.  
Il suo compagno aveva capito ed accettato la sua scelta, anche se aveva aggiunto che a lui quel Rusty lì già piaceva da matti.   
Così erano tornati finalmente a casa dopo una delle giornate più belle di quei mesi faticosi e prima di aprire la porta della sua camera, Ricky aveva fatto quell’esordio cogliendo totalmente di sorpresa Rusty il quale, in realtà, poteva anche reagire male alla sua camera cambiata. Era stato un azzardo che sapeva però era giusto per lui. Ricky lo sapeva.   
Rusty si fermò senza capire, poi spalancò gli occhi ricordandosi di come aveva lasciato la camera l’ultima volta che aveva messo piede in quella casa, da cui poi era scappato a gambe levate.   
\- Cosa... cosa hai fatto? - chiese sconnettendosi improvvisamente all’idea di una rivoluzione nella sua vecchia prigione, tale era diventata negli ultimi mesi.   
\- Io? Niente! Sono stato con te tutto il giorno!  -   
\- Andy allora! Dov’è? Che ha fatto? - Perché lo agitava tanto sapere che qualcuno aveva visto come aveva ridotto la sua camera? Si sentiva sporco, gli ricordava perché sentirsi sporco, ecco perché.   
In un attimo dalle stelle alle stalle, si sentì precipitare nello stesso pozzo di prima, ma poi Ricky lo prese sotto braccio, quello sano ovviamente, e lo accompagnò con sé verso la porta chiusa.   
\- Andy sta ancora lavorando perché ha dovuto farmi un piccolo favore, ma in realtà non è stato tecnicamente lui. - Rusty era solo più confuso e mentre stava per brontolare, a quel punto Ricky lo zittò spalancando la porta della sua camera rivelandogli quel che c’era dentro.   
Di camera sua, in effetti, proprio niente.  
Rusty si spense brutalmente muovendo dei passi storti e zoppicante all’interno, la bocca proverbialmente aperta e proverbialmente senza parole.   
E la meraviglia misto a shock nel suo sguardo che passava da una parte all’altra, lentamente, come a volersi imprimere bene tutto quanto.   
Le pareti color carta da zucchero, i mobili completamente diversi da prima e disposti in tutt’altra maniera.   
Nella parete del mostro, ora c’era un bell’armadio enorme che poteva contenere tranquillamente vestiti per due persone. Tutto blu scuro e bianco, sulle pareti motivi marini e fotografie fra natura e di famiglia, un bell’ingrandimento di quella del matrimonio di Sharon ed Andy.   
Ma, cosa molto più importante, non c’era l’ombra del materiale riguardante Stroh.   
Quello era stato cancellato completamente come un colpo di spugna.   
Rusty guardò intorno come se fosse in una camera totalmente diversa, non la sua ristrutturata. C’era ancora puzza di vernice, ovviamente, ma erano stati bravissimi a fare tutto in giornata.   
Ricky lo guardò leggermente ansioso, bravo come sempre a non dimostrarlo, poi visto che Rusty si limitava a fissare tutto muto come un pesce, inarcò le sopracciglia e sedendosi sul letto dove il piumino aveva una splendida stampa del mare, con fare invitante di natura, chiese:   
\- E quindi? - Rusty si svegliò dal suo torpore e tornò alla realtà, ricordandosi che quella non era un’altra casa, ma la sua vecchia camera.   
\- B-bella... ma come mai...? - chiese ancora stranito, non capendo bene come dovesse sentirsi. Ricky sollevò le spalle cercando di sminuire la cosa e rispose guardando in giro, ammirando anche lui il bel lavoro dell’arredatore.   
\- So che uso facevi di questa camera. Ti sei rinchiuso qua dentro per mesi a studiarti Stroh e poi quando sei tornato ti fissavi le sue vittime, me lo ha detto Andy. - Silenzio. Rusty chinò lo sguardo colpevole. Ricky poi tornò ad osservarlo e con un tono più sicuro, squillò:   
\- La prigionia è finita, Rusty. Da oggi si ricomincia da zero. Non c’è un limite massimo per ricominciare, lo puoi fare all’infinito, l’importante è non fermarsi mai. Spero che il mio metodo drastico ti piaccia. - Disse poi con un sorrisino citando la conversazione avuta prima. Rusty ricordandola si illuminò debolmente, poi si accorse che di nuovo dietro le palpebre c’erano le maledette lacrime che premevano e girandosi di schiena a mezza voce disse:   
\- Non ti merito. - di solito frasi fatte, ma nel suo caso semplicemente da brivido.   
Ricky sospirò, chiuse gli occhi paziente, contò fino a cinque e poi lo raggiunse voltandolo verso di sé, un gesto deciso e sicuro, il suo viso fra le mani, uno sguardo intenso ravvicinato:   
\- Decido io chi mi merita! - E così dicendo posò dolcemente le labbra sulle sue. Rusty pose un po’ di resistenza all’inizio, poi però si accorse di essere tornato a respirare e di stare già meglio solo per avere le sue labbra addosso, così schiuse le proprie e l’accettò intrecciandosi a lui, piegò la testa di lato e gli andò incontro, lo cercò con la lingua approfondendo ulteriormente il bacio. Lo prese per i fianchi e si mosse in avanti mentre la voglia esplodeva in sé. Non una voglia carnale quanto spirituale, quel bisogno di esorcizzare le tenebre con la sua luce.   
Sentì i brividi percorrerlo lungo la schiena dalla nuca alla base della spina dorsale e Rusty si trovò con gli occhi brucianti dietro le palpebre.   
Era eccitato.  
Era eccitato per lui, per Ricky, per la persona giusta.   
Stroh non l’aveva preso del tutto, non l’aveva contaminato in ogni parte, il cancro non era andato in metastasi totale.   
Sentì che la luce ricominciava da qualche piccolo angolo di sé e si allargava e mentre succedeva, Rusty aveva una voglia matta e crescente di perdersi in lui e allargare quella luce.   
Non poteva fermarsi ora, non doveva. Guai se si fosse fermato ora.   
Si slacciò i bottoni lasciando cadere il cardigan che lo copriva sopra il braccio ingessato e poi scrollò infastidito il braccio sano per far sì che si levasse il resto, Ricky si perse ridendo e smettendo di baciarlo lo aiutò. Rusty imprecò mentre si prendeva il colletto della maglietta a maniche corte la cui manica era infilata anche sopra il gesso. Ovviamente rimase incastrata e continuò ad imprecare mentre Ricky ormai rideva divertito e lo aiutava anche con quella con una delicatezza esperta.   
\- Sei mica impaziente? - Chiese divertito. Rusty fece il broncio e fu lieto di potersi slacciare i pantaloni da solo e abbassarseli, per il resto tirò coi piedi fino a che non se li fu levato di torno.   
\- Tutto questo elimina drasticamente sia il romanticismo che l’erotismo! Che palle! - Sbottò infastidito sentendo ridere Ricky ancora più forte che decise di spogliarsi da solo senza discutere.   
Quando lo fece Rusty si calmò nel vedere i suoi movimenti lenti e calmi ed il modo sensuale con cui lo faceva. Non voleva fare spettacoli, ma era proprio splendido mentre lo faceva. Era seducente in modo naturale e quando fu nudo davanti a lui dopo dei movimenti minimi e tranquilli, Rusty si leccò le labbra affamato, gli occhi lo fissavano intensamente.   
Ricky si sedette sul letto e tirò Rusty verso di sé sicuro, con due dita, leggero come una piuma, gli abbassò i boxer e quando lo ebbe nudo davanti a sé a guardare la sua erezione che già reagiva allo spettacolo che doveva essergli piaciuto, prima di sfiorargli le cosce e l’inguine lo guardò dal basso e chiese malizioso:   
\- Sei sicuro che vuoi farlo? Ho aspettato che tu fossi pronto ed ora se mi fermi impazzisco. - Rusty sorrise e si leccò ancora le labbra carezzandogli una guancia con la mano libera.   
\- Non lo sono mai stato più di così. Se non lo facciamo ora, penso che morirò. - Soddisfatto di questa risposta, Ricky lasciò che le proprie dita aperte strisciassero sulla pelle liscia e sensibile di Rusty fino a trovare la sua erezione, la prese e si mosse su di essa sempre meno delicato e leggero fino ad aggiungerci la sua lingua a tormentarlo in ogni punto erogeno.   
Rusty chiuse gli occhi ed abbandonò la testa all’indietro sentendo poi la bocca avvolgerlo sicuro, dolce e deciso. Il calore lo investì e gli fece perdere ogni cognizione di sé, in un attimo ci fu solo lui che lo succhiava, l’eccitazione che saliva e tutto che si mescolava. La mano accompagnava i movimenti della sua testa, il bacino spingeva nella sua bocca. Era così meraviglioso, pensò mentre lentamente quel ricordo e quel desiderio cancellava tutto quello che era stato prima di quel giorno.  
Ricky si interruppe sentendolo vicino a venire, così gli prese la mano dalla propria nuca e lo fece salire sul letto con sé, lo fece accomodare supino, dopo di che gli si adagiò sopra coprendolo con fare possessivo e sensuale, mentre ogni parte del suo corpo aderiva a quella di Rusty facendolo sentire di sua proprietà.   
Rusty si rilassò subito nell’averlo sopra, lo sentì strofinarsi addosso, giocare con le loro erezioni sempre più dure che chiedevano di più, allargò il braccio ingessato di lato mentre con l’altro affondava le unghie nella sua spalla. La bocca posseduta dalla sua scivolò sul suo orecchio che leccò ansimante e carico di desiderio.   
\- Credo che morirò, sai? - Ricky ridacchiò e scese sul suo collo baciandolo.   
\- Ma non mi dire... - Continuò scendendo con la bocca. - Hai così poca resistenza? - Lo prese in giro e sentendolo ridere in risposta continuò a possederlo con la bocca e la lingua, viaggiando fino sotto, fra le sue gambe aperte e dentro la sua apertura che l’accolse volentieri, in attesa non solo di quello ma anche del resto.  
Resto che non tardò a venire mentre lo prendeva sistemandogli le gambe intorno alla sua vita.  
Le immagini di Stroh che faceva la stessa cosa per un momento lo invasero shoccanti, Rusty si irrigidì e si aggrottò impaurito di essere spacciato e di perdersi in quel ricordo malato, ma poi Ricky pronto per entrare, prima di farlo si chinò su di lui, gli carezzò il viso, glielo baciò delicato, gli succhiò la bocca e lo fece suo.   
\- Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene. -   
Rusty si rilassò di nuovo come per magia e sentendolo annuì.   
Poco dopo Ricky entrò con una spinta decisa, fu facile come se non avessero mai smesso di farlo, come se l’apertura di Rusty l’aspettasse e non vedesse l’ora. Eccolo a chi apparteneva, ecco il suo vero completamento.   
Ricky iniziò a muoversi lentamente in lui, ad ogni spinta andava sempre più in dentro, steso su di lui, aggrappato al lenzuolo, ricoprendolo col corpo senza schiacciarlo, le gambe avvolte alla sua vita. Sicuro, deciso, una spinta, due e poi tutto dentro fino in fondo e i gemiti iniziarono ad essere di piacere e ad unirsi nella stanza, il braccio sano di Rusty si aggrappò al suo collo e lo strinse a sé, nascose il viso ansimante contro il suo collo e fra una spinta e l’altra, mentre il piacere aumentava a dismisura ed ogni ricordo si cancellava, mentre chiudendo gli occhi Rusty vedeva solo la luce, di nuovo, mormorò con voce rotta:   
\- Ti amo, Ricky. Grazie di avermi salvato. - Ricky rallentò il proprio orgasmo con questa distrazione, girò la testa fino a guardarlo e sorrise dolcemente vedendolo piangere.   
\- Ti amo anche io Rusty, non ti avrei mai perso. - Si baciarono per poi riprendere da dove interrotti e questa volta la luce esplose prima in Rusty, potente e sconvolgente, lo bagnò in ogni angolo ed anfratto recondito e dopo la purificazione fu completa con l’orgasmo di Ricky dentro di lui.  
Sicuro, tremante, eccitato e teso fino allo spasmo, lo fece suo fino in fondo e lasciò il suo marchio pulendolo da ogni mostro interiore che venne relegato in un angolo minuscolo di lui.  
Forse non sarebbe mai andato via quel mostro, forse sarebbe rimasto per sempre, ma quel che contava era non arrendersi e cercare la luce, il buono, il pulito.   
Quel che contava era combatterlo ogni istante.   
Ricky si adagiò su di lui mentre Rusty lo stringeva e si faceva piccolo. Sospirò e poi lo baciò quando i respiri tornarono regolari. Un bacio che sapeva di lacrime e sorrisi e gratitudine.   
Il mondo era un posto meraviglioso, in quel momento lo pensò per la prima volta, inebriato dai sensi impazziti che lo confondevano, ma rimase quel benessere anche dopo, quando Ricky si stese accanto a lui coprendo entrambi, chiuse la luce e aiutò Rusty a sistemarsi sul suo petto. Le mani sulla sua schiena ad accarezzarlo dolcemente, i loro cuori, i respiri all’unisono in un silenzio che non servì interrompere ma solo godersi.   
L’incubo era finito, finalmente avrebbe dormito bene dopo mesi e mesi. Finalmente chiudendo gli occhi non vedeva gli scempi di quel mostro, ma la loro foto di famiglia, più splendida che mai.   
La sua luce non si era spenta, non si sarebbe mai spenta, ora anche lui ne era certo.   



End file.
